Imagine Pokegirls
by ravnicrasol
Summary: Mario, a slightly introvert university student that spends too much time on his computer meets the pokegirl world, where sex, violence and death are part of a wholesome, nutritious, balanced breakfast. Lemons and danger ensue. Characters from various animes, like Ranma, and many many others will make their way into the story as well. Some will be there temporarily, others not.
1. Cold Awakening

**Yes, this is a fanfic, the different characters of the different animes will become a part of the story in more or less permanent ways throughout this series.**

**Pokegirls were created by Metroanime, and if you've got any questions about what they are, google "Angelfire pokegirls whatis"**

**All pokegirls are taken by the latest updated pokedex that can be found at the yahoo group "Pokegirlworldinformation" they are looking for new recruits, so join the group and get access to ALL pokegirl related information.**

**In this chapter there are no Lemons.  
**

**If you're confused about something, read the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

**-+-+-+-+-+****Here**** starts the story+-+-+-+-+-**

* * *

Mario opened his eyes slowly, looking at the roof of his room whilst his mind began to boot up.

It was morning, that much was clear; the sun had past the corner of his bed, it was late, past eleven at least. Silently, he remembered it was Saturday, so any worry towards getting late was pushed out; instead, he wondered whether or not the rest of his family was awake.

He turned his head towards his brother's bed, the covers had been drawn all the way up and the only visible thing was the bushy mess of black hair, and the light sound of snoring. He appeared asleep. Straining his ear, he tried to determine whether there were other sources of sound in the house.

Silence. He appeared to be the only one awake.

Feeling with little desire to get up, he was not sleepy. Sighing, he gathered the strength to shift his feet so they'd touch the hard-wood floor before pulling himself to sit at the edge of the bed, rubbing away the sleep out of his eyes.

Taking a long yawn, he pushed himself up to his feet and stretched. The sensation brought out a small grunt of pleasure, lingering aches being slowly wrung out of him.

Heading for the bathroom, he thought about what he'd do for breakfast. With any luck, there was still some bacon left over he could fry.

The moment he opened the bathroom door, a strong gust of cold wind buffeted his face, Mario's eyes snapped fully open, seeing in front of him not the black and blue tiles of the bathroom but instead a sea of white under a sea blue sky.

He barely had the time to gasp in surprise before the wind pulled back into the door and him with it, throwing the young man inside and into a free-fall.

Mind reeling, unable to comprehend what was going on, Mario hit the snow face first before he could even enter into a panic. All the while wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Mierda! (Fuck)." he shouted, his breath forming a thick fog that was promptly blown away by icy winds. Quickly going onto his feet and slapping the snow off of his legs, torso, head and arms, to then cross his arms in front of his chest and rubbing them fervently, the cold biting at his skin, a sub-zero fire that bit into his skin, drawing out heat.

His eyes darted everywhere around him, not believing what was going on. Snow, he was surrounded by it, in all direction. Wind blew fiercely, the feeling against his whole body like a storm of microscopic daggers. Trembling, he took a step; the snow was knee-deep, so cold it stung. "Que cojones!? (What the fuck!?)" he repeated, starting to shiver.

Hands waved towards where he came through quickly to then go back to hugging himself, seeing nothing there and feeling the same thing, nothing but cold and wind and burning, how was this even possible?

It felt too real, even if he couldn't believe it. Whatever was going on was somehow, real.

"Tengo que ponerme en marcha. (I have to move)." His voice came out harshly. The impossibility of reality aside, he could not allow himself to lose time, the cold was eating his energy and he couldn't afford wasting any more time wondering how he got here. He was here now and he had to seek shelter.

Taking a wavering step, he crushed the snow under the sole of his feet; it was so cold it felt like he was stepping on broken glass. Another curse left his lips; tightening his jaw, he gave a second step, it still hurt, but he managed to withstand it better since he was expecting it.

The third step came faster than the second, the cold that was robbing his heat also was starting to numb his feet quickly. He began rubbing his hands, fastening his step, trying to avoid losing against the cold, eyes looking for something to go towards. Everything under the blue sky was deathly white, and the wind was starting to pick up, goose bumps spreading throughout his body.

Where the hell was he!?

* * *

**Five minutes earlier**

* * *

Miranda's eyes opened abruptly, her head snapped towards one of the walls in her small laboratory, the energy spike had been massive. She had never felt anything like it before. What had that been?

"Fetch him." The voice whispered in her ear, Miranda shuddered and looked behind her, no one there.

She remained very still for what felt like an extremely long second, wondering whether or not it had been something of her imagination as she couldn't feel any presences of any sort.

"Or I will be rather cross with you, Miranda. You know how much I hate it when my efforts go to waste." Again, the voice came right from behind her, she swirled, looking at emptiness.

Her eyes broadened at sudden realization of who had been talking to her, then narrowed. "What have you done?" it came out like a hiss under her breath.

"Something fun." The voice laughed. "Hurry or he'll die."

Aged green eyes glared into the emptiness until she was certain the one speaking to her was truly gone; or at least hoped so. Growling lowly, she headed for the door, donning her cape as her spells turned on and kept her from the cold.

* * *

**Forty minutes Latter**

* * *

Mario stumbled for the umpteenth time, his body was trembling violently, his breath was ragged and his feet were bleeding, though he was spared from the pain, he had stopped feeling them almost from the get-go. 'Gotta…. Move….' His brain was sluggish, his vision blurry.

Slowly, he managed to get to his feet again, the wind was now a small hurricane, the sky covered in a mantle of light gray clouds, what little warmth he could have gotten from the sunlight robbed entirely. His skin was starting to look bluish and purple in some areas, the snowstorm kept him from seeing anything farther than a couple hundred meters, his hands had stopped rubbing his skin, now just hugging his naked torso when he had stopped feeling them all together, a process that had been painful enough to keep him very awake.

The rest of his body had at one point felt like it was being burned alive. Now every part of him either hurt a lot or was completely numb, the lack of sensation slowly replacing the pain as it gently enveloped him; he wasn't even sure why he was walking anymore.

He fell, he was exhausted, tired beyond what he could've ever thought possible, just keeping his eyes open was an ordeal, let alone staying conscious.

With one last grunt, his whole body went limp, eyes starting to close, panting slowed down.

The world around him disappeared.

* * *

In the darkness he sat, the shadow's head hung tiredly, his arm rested on a bent knee, the other keeping him stable against the rock he was on.

BOOM

The earth shook.

Blue and green eyes rose to gaze onto the seeming eternal shadow. Eyes narrowed as a single white crack appeared on the rock wall just in front of it, the crack no more than a couple inches across.

'_Finally._' The shadow slowly grinned. '_Only a matter of time now._'

* * *

He was warm, very warm. The sensation was universal, every inch of his body felt alive and complaining from the heat; it reminded him of that one time he had been in a sauna with his father.

Ignoring the slightly uncomfortable heat and sweat, his still half asleep mind began focusing on the rest of his body. His throat hurt and every inch of his skin ached in pulsating degrees of pain.

"No muerto. (Not dead.)" Mario mumbled under his breath, fighting to open his eyes.

The roof he was looking at was not one he knew; it was leathery, and the only light there was came from a fire somewhere to his right. He was covered with what he could only make out as fur of some sort; it was very, very soft.

"No muerto. (Not dead.)" He repeated, eyes opening further and blinking. Hand rose to meet his eyes, flexing the fingers proved mildly uncomfortable and the skin felt slightly more tender than the rest of the arm, tinted in a light reddish color akin to a sunburn but otherwise perfectly functional.

Next was the obvious question. Where was he?

Tilting his head and using the fire's light to get a good look at the rest of the place. It was some sort of leather and wood hut, more flimsy looking than what he would've liked, and about large enough for two large cars to park inside. Aside from the fire, there were another three sets of beds and some bundles placed about that he couldn't make out what they were or what for.

Just trying to sit down proved to be more taxing than what he expected, so he quit halfway through and went back to remaining on his back and trying to figure out where he was.

The sound of steps startled him enough for him to quickly shut his eyes and slow his breathing, pretending to be asleep. As soon as he did this, the entrance of the hut he was in opened, the sound of boots following through and towards his general direction.

Mario dared not open his eyes for now, and kept his ears attentive; the boots came closer and to a full halt next to his bed. Then there was silence. The young man feared he had been caught, even though he wasn't sure if that would be bad at all.

What really caught him by surprise was the feel of a soft hand being placed on his forehead. The skin was smooth yet slightly coarse, and the touch cool but not uncomfortably so.

It had shocked him enough to open his eyes.

He gasped.

The woman that was looking down at him had orbs like he had never seen. Where the white should have been there was black, and the iris was a gold that appeared to shimmer in the dark. Her face was pale and feminine, yet somehow retained a certain coarse and sharp feel to it. Her hair a coal black that was tied into a firm ponytail that went past her shoulders, her lips a pale pink.

"Awake." She spoke in English with a slight accent; her voice was as her face, soft and feminine yet sharp and firm. Her lips smiled ever so gently. Raising a cup made out of dark brown clay, she handed it to Mario. "Drink."

She quickly stood to her full height, the whole two meters of it. She wore some form of leather armor and furs that covered her body, her build something akin to a slim warrior, though hard to make out due to the cape on her back and the thickness of the furs. She promptly went out of the tent, leaving him alone once more.

Mario frowned as he looked at the drink, it was a greenish color and it was steaming, probably recently boiled or brewed. He wished he knew how it smelt like so as to at least have an idea of what was in the beverage, but he figured it was actually a good thing he lacked such a sense at the moment.

Sighing, he put it down and struggled to sit down again, not willing to risk drinking it while lying down. It took a couple attempts, but he managed it, then placed the fur blankets on his shoulders to keep him warm as he grabbed the cup again.

The taste of the brew reminded him of the homemade tea his mother made every now and then. Pretty much diluted garden weeds and grass. He didn't much like it. '_Better this than nothing._' He inwardly growled while slowly sipping it, trying to not get burned in the process.

The flaps of the tent opened again and this time three stepped inside. The first was the same woman from before; the second was a man that seemed on his late fifties, long white hair neatly put into a pony tail and bronze colored skin. He was about a meter seventy tall, bright green eyes and wrinkled enough to look slightly older. He wore a worn out coat, stained beyond recognition, the only thing hinting it had once been white were the few patches still to be blotched by whatever it had been that tainted the rest of it in brown, blue and green.

Beside him was a woman Mario could not quite gauge. She seemed relatively young, perhaps late thirties, but the look in her sapphire eyes and the wrinkles around them spoke of many more years than that. Her physique was to be envied for someone her age, slightly shorter than the man; her only clothing was a knee length red skirt and a vest that showed more cleavage than what it should. Her hair was opal in color, flowing gracefully all the way to her hips, the middle part of it braided the rest free.

Mario blinked. "Wait, it's freezing outside." He muttered, switching to English since he figured that was the language they spoke. Looking at the blue haired woman and the doctor a second time, neither looked dressed for anything colder than 10 degrees.

All three of them snickered at that. Well, the black and gold eyed girl just gave him an eerie grin that reminded him of someone… though for the life of him he could not remember who.

"I guess you'd know that from personal experience." The shorter woman said with a small grin. "My name is Miranda, and this is Professor Fellatio."

At that Mario almost sprayed the bit of the beverage he was about to drink. Coughing, he managed to keep it in and swallow it though not without trouble, giving all three of them a weary look. "You're joking." He deadpanned.

The man's brows wrinkled and lowered until they almost became a single line. "I assure you she does not. My name is Angus Fellatio, ice pokegirl researcher." He crossed his arms, scowling, a twitch in his lip. "We found you in the middle of the snow about a week ago, the least you could do is show some respect to…"

"Pokegirl?" Mario interrupted the professor, his mind was starting to whir. "You're pokegirls…." He looked at Miranda and the other girl, he was slowly backing up. "Nonononono… this can't be right." Looking at the black and gold eyes of the first girl, something clicked in his head. "Mulan! Of course! I should have known the instant I…" shaking his head, he began forcing himself to take long breaths, slowing down his heart and mind. The concept in on itself seemed absurd and impossible to say the least, but he had to take caution. With a final sigh, he was calm again. "Ok, Professor. Let's say for a second I believe what you said and they are indeed a pokegirls. Could you please prove it?"

The look Miranda gave him was amused to say the least, more so since the professor looked irked at being ignored. "Should this suffice?" she raised her right hand and with a bit of concentration, a sphere of lightning bolts formed mere inches from it, with a flick of her hand, it flew towards Mario, making him yelp and jump to the side, scorch marks in the leather clearly visible where it had struck.

Mario growled, more so when the three of them looked very content at what Miranda had done. "Yes." He rubbed his shoulder; it stung even when it had just passed near it. "I'm Mario." He said dryly, not quite yet coping with what this meant for him. "Sorry for the outburst, it's just that…" hesitation, should he explain it all? His best option was keeping himself honest but otherwise avoiding from telling anything of much importance. "I never thought I'd end up here of all places."

"Well, we're at the north of Edo, a month and a half away from the frontier with Opal." The professor explained. "Where are you from?"

"Venezuela." Mario commented with a smirk on his lips, he put down the cup and crossed his arms. "I guess in your maps it'd be underwater somewhere between Tropic, Crimson and the Slot leagues." He looked at Miranda's shocked expression. "And before you ask, yes, I am from another world."

There was an awkward long moment of silence that followed his statement.

The professor glanced at Miranda, who sighed as she held the bridge of her nose. "Of course you are." To say she looked frustrated was an understatement. "It couldn't have been something simple like a lost Tamer or a teleport accident. It had to be a world walker." She glanced at Mario. "And how exactly do you know about pokegirls?"

The young man shrugged with his shoulders. "Where I'm from, pokegirls are stories you can read on the internet. I partook on writing a couple stories I never finished, nothing worth mentioning." He tried his best to keep himself looking innocent. "My turn, I need information as to what kind of pokegirl world this is. Whether or not it's like the one I knew of, and how close said relation is." Moving his shoulders, he felt the soreness come and go. "Once I've got that, I'd like to apply for a Tamer's position and see if I can find my way back to my world." Sighing, he could see the surprise in their faces, probably from how calm and collected he had suddenly become. "Let's start off with the important stuff. Do any of you know of Ranma Saotome?"

The professor stepped out and nodded, trying to catch the spotlight. "Three years ago he gave the Speech." he looked cross. "Now you answer me, how much exactly do you know about this world?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Mario snapped. "Since this is a multiverse thing, this world could be an exact copy of the ones I've read, or a similar one with minor differences. Now, Ryu Hissanagi, Kuno, The Undertaker. Any names don't sound familiar?"

Miranda shook her head. "We've heard of all those names." Her expression shifted into an interested grin. "As you probably know, a lot of pre-Sukebe history and knowledge was lost during the war. We'd like to know about the Huns."

The human frowned. "History wasn't exactly my strongest subject." His frustration mirrored the one Miranda had showed only moments ago. "Let's see… for what I can remember, the Huns took over a very large chunk of Europe and Asia thanks to the invention of the bow and arrow. Attila de Hun being one of the most important leaders of the whole thing since he was the last one to rule the empire before it all went to hell. What else…" his frown deepened as he tried to recall as best he could what he knew. "Oh, yeah, they didn't keep records of anything since they didn't read or write, this is why it was considerably hard to know much about them other than from outside sources." His eyes lit up. "Ok, so let's see what else… has Tiphonna been active in the past twenty years or so?"

"Thank the thousand gods no." professor Fellatio was quick to answer. "Do you have any sort of power that a normal human being would not?"

"Unless being obnoxious is a power, then no. I'm as powerless as the average pre-Sukebe human being." Grinning, he rubbed the lower side of his jaw; he wanted to avoid asking anything that could lead them to believe he knew more than he should, so he'd have to keep the questions broad. "Has anything important happened in the last year? And I mean of world changing importance."

"We're rather isolated, so we don't get news that often." The professor's expression hardened. "If anything has happened, it's not been of enough importance for it to reach our ears." He waved his hand as if to dismiss the subject. "We'll continue this latter, I'm sure the village elder would like to have a word with you once we tell her you're awake and well." He turned to the gold and black eyed pokegirl. "We'll be in our lab for now; we have some things to update."

The pokegirl gave a brief nod before turning towards Mario. "I am Shaka." She waited for the professor and Miranda to walk outside. "Elder asked me to take care of you while you were recovering." Crouching, she grabbed hold of one of the bundles and tossed it at the young man. "Put them on."

Opening the bundle, he saw a set of leather pants, a white cotton shirt, something that looked like a coat and boots. The pokegirl was still looking intently at him. "You mind?" he knew he was naked under the covers and didn't feel like giving a show.

"No, I do not mind." She crossed her arms.

"Well, I do." He looked down at himself for a second. "Even when I'm aware you've probably seen me naked already." Eyes became slightly pleading. "I'm way out of my safe zone right now."

Shaka looked into his brown eyes, holding his gaze for just a couple seconds before turning around, keeping her arms crossed. "Change."

Mario nodded, slightly grateful at the gesture of privacy.

He ignored the lack of briefs and just put on the clothes, he'd get to complain about clothes and everything else latter on. Even though the clothes were somewhat soft, he couldn't stifle a slight groan, it was like he had gotten sunburn and now that he was moving his skin was stinging a lot more than before.

Shaka turned to look at him as soon as he had finished dressing himself. The clothes were slightly larger than his intended size, meant for someone about ten to twenty centimeter taller, made out of fur, cotton and leather, making him seem larger than he was.

"Good enough." She passed her assessment while pulling him out of the small hut and into the cold air outside.

Mario flinched at the cold and burst of white light, it took him a couple seconds, but he managed to adjust to the light and his gaze was met with what he could only recognize as a ten hut sized Mongolian village. Each shaped like a short but broad cylinder with walls made out of a dark brown substance the young man believed to be leather or something similar, smoke or steam coming out in a thin stream up the center of the roof.

He also saw a rather large white tent just at the side of the 'village', it looked like the sort of thing you'd use on a camping trip, though somewhat reinforced. The human guessed it was to avoid it having fly away with the strong winds.

"This way." Shaka pointed at the larger hut, it was only a couple meters tall, like all the others, though the base was about ten meters in diameter.

The human noted there was something else at the edges of the village, but he didn't get the chance to see it as he was practically pulled and shoved into the larger hut. He barely had the time to adapt to the reduction in light before he was pushed to sit on a chair that was next to the small fire on the center of the hut.

Dazed eyes blinked repeatedly before he noted he was surrounded. It took him a second before he realized all those that were surrounding him looked very much like Shaka, minor variations such as hair color, height and build, some even looked slightly older or younger… but it still weirded Mario out as it appeared like a large family female reunion.

There were at least a dozen of them, all wearing the fur and leather armor Shaka had, sitting with their arms crossed and a glare that was all too serious. Mario immediately felt like he was a bug.

"Um… hello?" he tested the waters.

The silence made it clear they were chilly cold.

One of them grunted; she had black hair along with a white streak on it. "He looks weak."

"He's human. they all do." At Mario's left a light browned haired one answered, she looked taller than the others.

"Shush now."

The human was slightly surprised to find that the voice came from someone he had not taken notice of. She looked like the other Huns, but was fairly shorter, even shorter than Mario, maybe a meter sixty at best. Her face looked slightly older, perhaps not more than thirty years, but there was something in her eyes… it reminded Mario of Miranda somehow.

Her black and gold eyes locked onto Mario's, her fingers twined as she used them to support her jaw. "I am Io, leader and elder of this tribe." Her voice was sharp, like ice. "The reason we are here today is because of a technicality." This got a confused look from Mario. "Though the League believes this tribe is run by the professor, the reality is that if he even tried to run this he wouldn't be here." At her words everyone chuckled, a very malevolent grin on their faces. "I don't know what sort of deal you might have with him, and neither do I care. However, our customs are that any and all tamers that stay for a prolonged period of time have to lend a hand with chores."

Mario nodded at that. "Not sure in what I'd be able to help, but it sounds fair." he grinned. "However, I'm not a tamer just yet, so I'd like ask of something from you."

"Oh?" Io now looked interested. "I'm guessing you want one of the tribe as your starter? You'll need to pass the…"

"Sorry, not that." Mario was quick to interrupt. "What I want is some training. From what I know, you are very good hunters and survivors." He looked defeated for just a second before showing determination. "As much as I'd love to deny it and claim I'll be well as I am right now, I have a hunch I'm going to need it at one point or another."

Io evened her gaze at him.

An absolute silence soon followed, the whole tribe not speaking a word.

A smile cracked in her thin lips. It was soon followed by a bellowing laughter; every other member inside the hut was quick to follow. Only after an almost two full minutes of this did their laughs begin to abate and the silence returned. Io kept chuckling a bit. "The human has guts. Very well, we'll consider your request, more so since I for one, will not be your teacher." With a wave of her hand, she dismissed him. "I advise you go speak with the professor about what doubts you might have, he can explain our rules better than I can. They're in the white tent next to the village."

Mario's eyes narrowed but he gave a brief nod and quickly walked out through where he came.

Io's lips thinned at his expression but remained quiet; she waited a couple seconds after he was gone before she frowned. "I spoke with Cologne." At her words some of the present looked about to complain, but were hushed by her raised hand. "This guest of ours is all likeliness an off-worlder, and the old hag is asking for some favors." Her gaze hardened as she looked over the tribe. "She's asking that one of the tribe become his." She raised her hand as soon as she saw some of them about to protest. "However, I will not allow a violation of our customs, rights, or honor." Her gaze hardened. "Just like with other tamers, none shall be forced to follow him. And his mentors will keep an eye on him. If he is unworthy…"

She kept the threat remain unsaid in the air, but they all knew it with absolute certainty.

If he was unworthy, he'd die.

* * *

Miranda's eyes narrowed, the image of the reunion of the Hun village shinning through her crystal sphere. "I hope this doesn't complicate things too much."

There was a knocking on her door, and with a wave of her hand the image vanished. "Yes?"

"Um, it's Mario." The young human spoke from the other side of the wooden door. "May I come in?"

"Yes." she noted the curious look in his face as he stepped into the room. "First time with a pocket dimension?"

He gave a brief nod. "I sorta expected it, but it's still messing with my sense of space." He gave a short chuckle. "It's bigger on the inside."

"It is." She crossed her arms under her cleavage, making her breasts more visible, and enjoying the struggle he had when trying to avoid looking at them. "So what do I owe the visit to?"

Mario's eyes hardened. "I want to know if it's possible for me to learn magic."

The Arch-Mage let out a chuckle at the words, which became an amused grin at the confused face the human showed. "I already made the tests. You're bellow average, probably because of your lack of pokegirl DNA. Still, you should be able to do some of the minor spells if you practice enough. But you'd never be able to reach further than parlor tricks and simple spells."

At her words Mario closed his eyes, crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, leaning against the wall, he remained still for a very long moment, breathing deeply a couple times. "So at best all I'll be unable to use even medium sized spells." He was talking mostly to himself. Opening his eyes, he grinned. "I expected something like that. Though I had hopes it wouldn't be something so lame." Glancing at Miranda, his grin grew in size. "So how much would it cost me for you to teach me trick level magic?"

Reaching into the bag that was next to her, she drew out a small purple book, and tossed it towards Mario. "That's the most basic of magic books; you could buy it with pocket change. It explains the basics of the different routes you can take to learn magic." She rubbed her hands together. "Of course, the magic tests only gauge how much energy you have available and how strong your affinities are. It's impossible to test for every affinity and skill, so you could very well be better apt in some other way."

"Doubt it." Pocketing the book, he looked slightly exasperated but otherwise contempt. "Now for my second question. Am I supposed to use the same bed I was recovering in or do I get a tent or something?"

Miranda blinked a couple times before moving her hand to rub her chin. "I'm not too sure. Depends on what the tribe decides. You could either sleep with the Huns, on your own or here." Eyes hardening, she suddenly looked much older than before. "I advise you ask to be on your own before they try to push the decision onto you. But for today you can use the room across from this one."

Mario picked the change and expression and sobered slightly. "Thank you for the help, I'll try to keep from trouble."

"You do that." She nodded while pulling out an even bigger book from the bag and opening it up on the coffee table. "If you need anything come ask me, Angus is usually very busy."

Mario meant to ask whether the professor had other pokegirls, though refrained himself since he didn't see the need to know at the moment. Giving his thanks, he went to the room Miranda had pointed him towards. He didn't remember there being a door there before, but he took it nonetheless.

The room in question was a plain and simple three by three meters square light blue room with a fist sized sphere of light glowing smack on the middle of the roof.

Sitting down against the wall, he pulled out the book and frowned slightly, the cover was a deep purple color, with some discolored patches here and there that made it easy to see the book was rather old. Flipping the book open at a random page, he noted it was completely blank save for a single line of text.

"**_Read from the start, you cheater_**_._"

Mario growled, so this was an enchanted book. He quickly flipped towards the first page and was slightly irritated to find the words: '**_Good boy, now turn the page_**' written there. Flipping to the second page, he saw an index of the subjects the book had, a quick read over showed it had over one hundred chapters, which was odd considering the book didn't seem to have more than two hundred pages. It also bugged him that he could only read the title of the first chapter '**The bonehead's guide for magic**' whilst the rest were in some form of glyphs or gibberish he couldn't recognize or make out.

His eyes narrowed. Whatever spell was making him read the book in the right order also had an attitude. "Tch." Turning the page, he began reading it.

"**_The rules by which magic abides are both known and not. Always remember that all forms of magic will always contain a certain level of unpredictability. And the more complex it is, the greater the chance for a random result. A simple spell could be repeated a million times without any change in results. An incredibly complex spell, without the proper backups, could work only one in a thousand_**_._"

He looked slightly angry. So after a certain level it became more of a gamble than a certainty. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about high level if I won't even be able to do medium."

"**_In essence, magic is the application of power to affect the reality around us. That power can be internal or external to the user, and the ways to channel, bend, mix and release that energy are what make for the different kinds of magic. Of course, each style has its own limitations, strengths and weaknesses_**_._"

After that came a list of forty three different kinds of magic, with a tiny explanation next each name, explaining the main attributes of each one.

Turning the page, he continued reading. "**_Regardless of what style you pick, first you must be able to draw out your energy. The basic-most of exercises is meditation to relax one's mind. However, being the lazy-ass you are…_**" Mario's eyes narrowed. This book was becoming more of a pain in the ass than what he would have liked. "**_…being the lazy-ass you are, you already have meditation and keeping your mind blank all figured out. What you need is to train your physical force of will. In fewer words, you have to get the snot beaten out of you. Repeatedly._**"

Putting down the book, Mario rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm really starting to dislike this book." He realized his eyes were already getting tired. "I miss my glasses." He added, rubbing harder. "Reading is going to be troublesome until I get new ones." He felt tired just trying to figure out what the book meant with physical will.

It didn't matter much at the moment, since he was in no hurry to get pummeled, he'd continue reading for the time being.

"**_Nope. You'll have to do what I say before I tell you anything else, twerp_**_._"

"Twerp." The word was growled under his voice. He shut the book closed. "Ok, lesson's over."

He stood up, dusted himself off and went to open the door, wanting to ask Miranda if this was some form of joke or something more important since he didn't remember having read that basic magic books were enchanted or magical to begin with.

His steps came to an abrupt halt, inches away from him clashing onto Shaka as she was just exiting the room Miranda had been in, she also looked surprised, though only for a second before her face became cold again. "The elder has taken her decision. She wishes to speak with you."

It took Mario a second more to get out of his surprise, he shook his head slightly. "Ah, ok, that was fast." he nodded quickly. "What was it? Ten minutes?" he let out a short sigh while rubbing his right arm. "Could I have a quick word with Miranda before I go hear the news?"

She was quick to shake her head. "Arch-mage Miranda asked not to be disturbed until lunch." her gaze darkened into a slight glare. "She warns only once."

Mario considered it for a second. "Let's hear what the elder has to say then. I can ask Miranda about the..." he looked at his hand in surprise, the book was no longer there. "The hell?" he quickly turned around, looking on the floor around him, looking for the violet leather-bound book. "Where is it? Where's the book?"

"Book?" she looked slightly inquisitive.

His frown deepened, he was sure he had had the book in his hands only a few seconds ago. "I'll get it later."

"This way then." she turned and headed out the tent, Mario being forced to quickly follow.

The human was slightly surprised to find all the pokégirls from before outside and surrounding the tent entrance in a semicircle formation. Standing shoulder to shoulder and staring down at him. In the middle of the group was the elder, bearing her full height by using a two meter tall staff to stand, her face looking paler than the rest now that they were under the sunlight.

"We have decided." Io muttered as Shaka quickly took her place among the other Huns. "As you asked, you shall be taught. Your teachers shall be Blanca, Mana and Verde."

Three of the Huns stepped forward, each about ten centimeters taller than Shaka, and looking exactly like each other, their eyes red where it should have been gold. The only difference being that one's black hair was short and straight, barely reaching her shoulders, the second had her long dark brown hair tightly combed into a ponytail, and the third had a short fussy tornado of white that stood right up, making her seem taller than she was.

Io cleared her throat. "Mana will teach you fighting, Verde will teach you hunting and Blanca will teach you crafting and chores."

He nodded slowly.

"I'm not done yet." Io's voice snapped; her eyes glimmered with determination and mischief. "They will also train you in how to be a Tamer." Crossing her arms, she kept her gaze steady. "However, you will have to negotiate with them what the price to pay will be."

At her words, a deep feeling of dread hung in Mario's gut.

The part of him that already wanted to get out of there grew ever so slightly.

* * *

**_+-+-+-+-+-Here ends the story-_****+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

**_Current__ harem:_ **None

* * *

_**Author's note: **_Start of the series, hope you people enjoy.

In case of doubt, ask in the review, if you're a fanfiction user I'll answer through PM, if not, I'll post a review as a reply. If you don't want to review but still want to comment, feel free to either PM me or contact me through marioggf21 at gmail.

These entries have been taken straight from the august 2013 update of the Yahoo groups pokegirl pokedex, every new pokegirl will get their entry.

* * *

**_+-+-+-+-+-Here Starts Pokedex Entries-_****+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

**_HUN, the Ice Warrior Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Ice/Fighting

**Frequency**: Very Rare

**Diet**: Human Standard

**Role**: Warriors, Hunters

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Dragon, Ground, Ice, Plant, Bug, Dark, Normal

**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Fire, Psychic

**Attacks**: Counter, Leg Sweep, Hurricane Kick, Snow Storm, Rime, Ice Wall, Ice Blade, Ice Blade Mark II, Iceblade Kick, Aurora Punch, Heat Drain, Cold Snap, Ice Armor, Snow Blind

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Cold Resistance, Intuitive Aptitude (Hunting), Reduced Feral

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None

Huns were one of the most deadly problems the Edo League faced during the Revenge War. They were made for coordinating the efforts of Ice-type Pokégirls in that area. For the old Chinese Empire, they were a nightmare reborn, as they and other ice type Pokégirls tore through city after city before the remaining army of the nation began to rally. Many lives were lost just from the blizzards created. They were frequently teamed with Frozenares. The icy powers of these pokegirls together created intense, gusting snowstorms and thick snowfields. Huns, due to the Pre-Sukebe history associated with the name, were very unpopular at first. But when a tribe of nomadic, Tamerless Huns were seen attacking a group of Limbec Pirates it caused the stigma surrounding the breed to fade. When the leader of that tribe was questioned by the authorities, she told her that they viewed the Limbecs to be dishonorable and an insult to true warriors everywhere. While in most of the world the stigma surrounding Huns has faded, those of Chinese descent in the Edo League still possess a distrust of them.

Huns are tall, statuesque Pokégirls that range from between six and seven feet. All members of this breed are muscular but the degree of musculature varies between individuals. While some are simply athletic, others have bodies like that of a bodybuilder. Most have breasts that range from a medium C-cup all the way to DD in taller individuals. This breed tends to have hair that ranges in the darker colors, with the most common being black but others have been seen. Usually, their skin is the color of stone, with grays and browns being the most common. Their irises are typically gold, red, or blue but others have been seen. One quirk of this breed is that their scleras are black instead of the normal white.

Huns are brave, courageous fighters, and will fight endlessly for their masters until defeated or victorious. They usually wear leather clothing, hoods, and cloaks. Typically they wield traditional Chinese swords called Dao, although some have been known to use spears or bows. While they are experts with their weapons, they are still very capable and deadly when unarmed; using their various ice and fighting techniques to take down their enemies. Usually they start out by applying both rime and ice armor to bolster their defense. After the liberal use of their snowstorm, heat drain and cold snap techniques to weaken their opponents, they most often charge in with their weapons or even their bare fists in order to take down their enemies as quickly as possible. Huns have an almost sixth sense when it comes to hunting and gathering. They are not only able to track and hunt most animals and Pokégirls but they are also capable of finding edible items in places most others wouldn't think to look.

Huns get along with most other Pokégirls, especially other Ice types. While still useful to tamers in more temperate and sub tropical regions, it's in colder climates where they are at their best. They can make good Alphas, but if they aren't, they won't try for the position. However, if the chosen Alpha is not a good fighter or strategist, or if the Hun views her as incompetent in general, they will speak up and try to get the position of Alpha for themselves. They also can function as exceptional hunters, finding food for their Tamer and Harem sisters. Early on, after the revenge war, because of their propensity for using their various ice power to radiate cold around themselves when fighting, they were thought to be as cold as other ice types like the Ice Maiden. But it has been found that normally their bodies are only slightly lower than normal human body temperature and can be tamed with out special creams or ointments. They are usually as energetic towards taming as they are towards battle, often times being very playful in bed if not a little dominant. While tamers tend to enjoy their energetic attitude towards taming, they can often be a little rough and may require restraints to prevent bruising or other injuries.

The Feral state of a Hun is light, similar to that of other very near humans. Due to the fact that Huns keep together in tribes, they are very group-oriented and very protective of their warrior sisters. Free Huns often pair up with Frozenares for companionship and to keep each other tame. These bands of Pokégirls are nomadic and may encroach into human territory for food or tamings. These nomadic tribes of Huns are often times, especially in the Edo league where they have a bad reputation, seen are nuisances at best. Tamers that want to catch a Hun usually have to earn the tribe's respect, showing that they value their Harem and are brave before they allow a Tamer to claim one of their own. If a tamer is willing to take both the Hun and her mount into his or her harem, he or she will win great loyalty from both girls. Thresholds are very rarely seen but have been noted in girls with heavy Hun ancestry.

* * *

**_ARCHMAGE, the Sorceress Supreme Pokégirl_**

** Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Magic

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare

**Diet**: Human standard (but twice as much)

**Role**: Sages, Long-range bombardment, and everything in between.

**Libido**: High

**Strong Vs**: Magic, Psychic, Fire, Lightning, Ice

**Weak Vs**: Ghost, Normal, Fighting, Rock

**Attacks**: Force Bolt, Megido, Megidola, Megidolaon, Teleport, Dispel, Runic, Gravitation, Barrier, Hypnotic Gaze, Rune Chain, various magic spells

**Enhancements**: Magical Affinity, Improved Concentration (x3), Enhanced Dexterity (x4), Enhanced Sensitivity (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Mana Efficiency, Slow Aging, Item Creation, Perfect Magical Analysis

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Sorceress (magical overload), Enchantress (magical overload)

If a simple Witch represents untapped potential, the Sorceress represents power, and Enchantresses represent creation, then the Archmage is truly the apex of all three. Although no longer explicitly identified as the most powerful breed of spellcasting Pokégirl, thanks to the recent discovery of the Hild, Archmages are still certainly what are commonly considered the pinnacle of spellcasting Pokégirls. Evolving from the most skilled Sorceresses and Enchantresses, they represent the highest accomplishments in magical ability from the primary magic-type evolution tree, and it would not be an exaggeration to say that they rank amongst the most powerful breeds of Pokégirl known today.

This is due, in part, to the method through which they evolve. An intense, incredible amount of magic must be channeled through the Pokégirl at a single moment—far more than any single Pokégirl apart from a Legendary would be capable of handling. This can happen in a handful of ways—interference from a Legendary Pokégirl, for example, has been known to suffuse them with sufficient energy to evolve. However, the only reliable method of evolving them requires the use of three Mana Crystals, which the Sorceress or Enchantress must spend exhaustive amounts of time pouring their magical energy into. Each of these crystals, after a month of this, will possess more magical energy than the Pokégirl herself—absorbing all this magic into the body at once will cause the Pokégirl to evolve into an Archmage. Truth be told, there is more magic at that moment than the Archmage is actually capable of possessing—excess energy is slowly leaked away over the course of a week, although frequent spellcasting will use it up more quickly.

Not only do Archmages possess considerable magical reserves, but they also become, upon evolution, more efficient with their spellcasting, allowing them to cast spells with greater frequency and with less strain upon themselves. They can easily channel magical energy from ley lines or other magically intensive locations, and they cab absorb the energy from spells cast at them from all but the most overwhelming sources using their Runic technique – and there are few who can hope to overwhelm an Archmage with magic. They can cast more powerful spells than just about any other spellcasting Pokégirl and can cast lesser spells with almost no effort at all. Among spellcasters, only an Elementalist, using their chosen element, or the rare Hild breed, can outmatch an Archmage's spellpower, and rarely can they match the Archmage's range of learning and flexibility.

Archmages are a physically unimpressive breed and have no universally defining traits. Their appearance varies dramatically from individual to individual, and sometimes even from her previous evolutionary form, due to the effects of the evolution ceremony upon their body. Tall or short, busty or flat-chested, the entire range exists among Archmages. However, the breed is often fond of smooth, flowing clothes, due to the sensitivity of their skin, and individuals often wield staffs of their own creation as focuses for their power.

Though they are very dexterous and good with their hands, a necessity to perform certain complex casting rituals, they are otherwise only marginally tougher than a normal human, and are in fact surprisingly vulnerable to physical attacks of many kinds. Naturally, countering this weakness is a high priority for many Archmages, leading them to surround themselves with layers of magical protection, intended to keep their greatest threat as far away from them as possible. While they do not naturally come with the ability, many Archmages choose to create and use various spells to facilitate flight, to further distance themselves from danger. Archmages are, however, one of the rare breeds gifted with powerful abilities of concentration, enabling them to retain focus on whatever they are doing even if they were to take painful hits.

Only the bravest and most stubbornly reckless Archmages bother with close combat on any regular basis, preferring to attack from as far away as possible with spells, attempting to exploit any elemental weaknesses they can, and through careful use of their magical techniques.

Like the Sorceress breed, Archmages tend to have beyond healthy appetites, requiring roughly twice the amount of nutrition that a human would per day to stay in top magical form. They can survive on considerably less, but it is a tremendous drain on their ability to generate magic and concentrate, and thus Archmages try to avoid that at all costs. Considering their advantages, keeping your Archmage contentedly well-fed is well worth whatever the expense.

Archmages tend to shake their heads internally whenever they see a Magic Knight, considering them both silly and violent, but nonetheless tend to respect the breed greatly, as Magic Knights, while among the rarest Pokégirl breeds, are also one of the best prepared to take an Archmage down, capable of defending against their spells and forcing the Archmage into close-quarters combat.

Inheriting the Enchantress's item creation capabilities, all Archmages have the ability to enchant magical items for themselves or for their Tamer. This can make an Archmage's Tamer a very rich man.

As far as tamings go, Archmages are as variable as they are in appearance. No longer ticklish (usually!), they tend to take after the Enchantress in them, wanting it as often as they can get it. As they are so sensitive, it is a rare Archmage that doesn't have a spell or two to enhance their – or their tamer's – ability to keep going until the Archmage is satisfied.

Feral Archmages are practically unheard of, as they cannot arise normally in the wild, but should one unfortunately fall into the feral state, Archmages become much more violent and extreme, much like the original Witch. Considering the power at one Archmage's disposal, this is a very bad thing, and should be avoided at all costs. It should be noted, however, that most Witch evolutions can recognize an Archmage on sight, and it is not unheard of for that intimidation factor to cause Feral Witches to consent to capture rather than fight an impossible battle.

Archmages were unseen until the later half of the Revenge War, when a small number of elite Sorceresses survived the ceremony and began making coordinated attacks upon military bases and supply camps, inflicting heavy casualties and disrupting enemies supplies. It is presumed that, due to the timing, Sukebe himself had been unaware of the Archmage evolution until that point, but the truth remains lost to history.


	2. Training Begins

**Yes, this is a fanfic, the different characters of the different animes will become a part of the story in more or less permanent ways throughout this series.**

**Pokegirls were created by Metroanime, and if you've got any questions about what they are, google "Angelfire pokegirls whatis"**

**All pokegirls are taken by the latest updated pokedex that can be found at the yahoo group "Pokegirlworldinformation" they are looking for new recruits, so join the group and get access to ALL pokegirl related information.**

**In this chapter there are no Lemons.  
**

**If you're confused about something, read the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

**-+-+-+-+-+****Here**** starts the story+-+-+-+-+-**

* * *

It was dark. Pitch black.

The only light came from the hair thin white fissure on the black emptiness all around.

The figure opened its eyes and gazed upon the crack for several long moments.

"It's bigger today."

* * *

Mario groaned in frustration. Even in the dark relative dark of his tent, he could still easily look up and see the red and black cloth of the flimsy tent, if his gaze held any more hatred, he was certain it would have burst into flames there and then. Sleeping had been hard for him, even when he was still inside a snugly and extremely soft sleeping bag made out of wool, fur, and leather. His problem came mostly from the flimsy tent and the howling winds that had blown till late into the night, it had reduced his hours of sleep considerably.

"It must be about sunrise anyway." His voice was coarse and his throat dry. "Not going to get any more sleep even if I tried." Mentally, he wondered what had happened to Miranda's offer to spend the night inside the enchanted tent, but figured the professor had decided against it.

Mumbling small curses under his voice, he wriggled free from the sleeping sack and quickly put on the only part of his clothing that he had been missing. His attire was similar to the one they had lent him the day prior, though now slightly more to his size. It was similar to what the Huns wore, though with no cape, slightly tighter and of a darker color. Most likely they had given him something the younger Huns wore at some point and they had not managed to sell.

Opening the zipper to the outside, he donned his hood and the short sleeve of wool to cover his face, tightening them so they'd not get blown out by the wind, the cold wind biting onto what little exposed skin was left and pushing away any sleepiness he could have had earlier. Blinking teary eyes, he looked onto the group of huts where all the Huns lived, along with the tent for Miranda and the professor. He had been given his own. Which would be fine for him, had it included at least some level of sound-proofing or magical inner heating.

He rubbed his cheeks, turning away from the huts to look at the snow white horizon. The sky was dark and sunrise seemed far away, not even the hint of light tinting the few clouds that hung high in the sky. Closing his eyes, he became aware of his ragged breathing and decided to practice his control. "Focus." he whispered, his lungs inflating steadily with the cold air that entered through his nose, until he could hold within him no more. He kept it for several seconds, and let go of it at a steady pace, the white cloud that filtered through the cloth covering his mouth quickly being blown away. Once he was empty, he counted up to five before slowly inhaling again.

Every ten exhales, he'd add one second to his count before inhaling again. Soon enough, he was straining to keep himself under control and not gasp for breath as it took him a full twenty seconds to exhale, then he'd remain empty for another twenty seconds before he began drawing breath again. Just moving would have made his focus slip and his will crumble, pushing him to break the cycle.

Keeping his count at twenty, his body didn't move an inch, his eyes dancing on the horizon. There he remained still, his sense of time slowly dissipating away, barely becoming aware that the wind was weakening until it finally became nothing more than a gentle cold breeze and the sky was gaining a tint of orange and purple. A fire in the freezing horizon.

"Nice meditation technique."

Mario drew air sharply in surprise and jumped, trying to turn around mid-air to face whoever had broken his focus. This promptly got him to slip and fall on his ass, snow flying into the air, and promptly covering his legs and chest in a light cover of white as he struggled to try and go back onto his feet.

The white haired, red and black eyed Hun that went by the name of Verde looked down at him with a smug and amused grin, obviously attempting to stop herself from chuckling and failing miserably.

Now that Mario had the chance, he noted she was wearing something a lot less bulky than the day before, it had the same colors of light brown, white and black, though this time it was almost form fitting, like a second skin, and it had a whole more white as well. She scoffed at him while keeping the grin. "You weren't focusing enough though, still need practice." Offering a helping hand, she lifted him up with such ease it appeared as if she had just picked up a bag of potatoes.

He glanced at Verde as he opened and closed his right hand, the feeling of her strong grip still lingering there. "Verde and Blanca mean 'Green' and 'White' in Spanish. And unless my memory is failing me, nowadays in this world only a very small minority knows how to speak it."

She puffed her chest out in pride at his words. "My mother was with a tamer from Slot for a couple years, he taught her some basic Spanish before she was traded. I'm not too sure why she gave us our names, but soon after we were born she gave us to the tribe since her tamer couldn't keep us while traveling." She shrugged with her shoulders. "We've been here tribe ever since." Taking a step to get closer to him, she evened her gaze with him, studying what little face he showed through the coat. "So I'm guessing you know Spanish?"

"Spanish is my first language. I just happen to have had a whole lot of experience with English." Her eyes were making him slightly nervous, he thought about breaking eye-contact but kept it. "I do feel a bit odd speaking English all the time. It'll take me a while before I get used to this as well."

"Perfect!" Verde grinned. "In exchange of me training you in how to hunt, you teach me Spanish." Her grin became an honest smile. "Didn't think I'd find what your payment would be so quickly. I imagined it would be something along the lines of a taming every now and then." Her smile became coy. "On the other hand, I do have to train you as a Tamer, so it's a win-win for me."

Mario eyed her in half-amusement. "At least you don't sound disappointed."

"Few pokegirls will ever sound disappointed when speaking of a good taming. Those who do are lying or don't know what they're missing." She threw at him a grin so savage and filled with lust that Mario felt a familiar tightness in his pants. "And if all three of us get to train you in being a Tamer… well…" she let the innuendo hang in the air.

It took him a second to regain mental balance, but his gaze quickly hardened. "Training to fight, survive and hunt is one thing, train to fuck is another. I accept conditions here are not as where I came from, however, I think it's something intimate and, personally, I'd rather keep it that way. No matter how well shaped and attractive said entertainment is." his voice wavered slightly at the last part, but he managed to keep it firm.

"Well, someone woke with a dildo up their ass." Verde crossed her arms, all coyness gone, her face was amused yet her voice cold. "Fucking for more than fun is sweet and all, but pokegirls need it to keep sane, and unless you plan on locking yourself up in some basement for the rest of your life, you **_will_** have to fuck a total stranger at one point or another just for the convenience of it." There was a moment of silence that followed before she smiled coyly again. "Or is it that no one's popped your cherry yet?"

Mario gave her a flat look, not feeling like adding anything else to the conversation, he watched as she gave a brief chuckle and turned around, making a gesture with her hand for him to follow. It took him a couple of minutes wondering why she wanted him to follow her, but as they began heading into the tundra, it became clear she planned on going someplace not too near. "Shouldn't we be wearing rackets on our feet or something? The snow is pretty deep." He made his point by pointing at the snow that was just ten centimeters or so from his knee.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Now where the training in that be?" drawing a large circle above her head, she continued. "We'll just walk around a bit until breakfast, to warm up. I've got you for the rest of the day to see how much I'll have to pummel you to get you into proper shape." Mario chose it best to keep to himself the comment that he was a long way from good shape, not really wanting to tempt his luck any further. She saw him standing still and grinned. "Let's get moving then, we've got a couple hours of walking ahead of us." She waved for him to follow and began leisurely walking away.

Mario was quick to try and keep up, just as quickly seeing that she did not sink in the snow like he did, merely walking atop it as if it was just an inch deep while he had to jump a little bit with each step to avoid the snow form dragging his speed down too much. He wondered how Verde was managing to keep herself on top without sinking. Considering she was nearly a full twenty centimeters taller, it wasn't hard to believe she was at the very least as heavy as him. 'Well, she isn't floating; Huns are ice/fighting pokegirls.' He tried to remember whether the breed had such a skill, but he was sure they didn't. 'In all likeliness it's something she can do or it's got to do with the snow.' He forced himself to ignore her hips, which she was clearly giving an extra sway to catch his eye. The sole of her boots were slightly frosted over, and the snow she stepped on was just slightly shinier than the one around it. 'I wonder…'

Verde glanced at the rising sun and calculated how long the route she'd take. It was obvious the human had not been raised in the pokegirl world and considering his current speed, it had not been a life where he had to travel by foot very often, there was a mostly ignored question hanging above her as to what sort of tamer he'd become and if he'd keep up with the stubborn streak for much longer. The elder had stated outworlders have had incredible potential thus far even if they didn't show it at first; many rumors stated they could have powers that ranged from incredible skills in the martial arts to magic capable of evolving pokegirls without the need of training or evolution stones. Her train of thought came to a halt. 'No steps?' she blinked and turned around to look at Mario now a full knee deep in snow looking at her while trying to hide his grin. She looked behind him; he hadn't left tracks in the snow. "Shit." She growled. "You caught on quickly." Sighing, she took a step forward and sank into the snow with a thud. "Now this'll be a bother."

"Tch." His hidden grin became a frown. "I've got to wonder though, that wasn't a known pokegirl technique that I'm aware of. Is it a variation of the flame-step?"

Her face light up at the question, puffing her chest out in obvious pride. "I came up with it on my own, it's what's kept me as the best hunter in the tribe." Quickly, the smile became a stony glare. "And you're not going to tell anyone about this."

"Wouldn't even dream about it."

Verde growled something under her breath before letting out a sigh. "Keep walking; we've still got a couple hours before we stop to eat."

* * *

Mario slumped onto the bed and groaned; his body hurt way more than he thought possible for just one day's worth of 'training'. Fortunately Miranda's magically modified tent had a shower and wash room she and the professor were willing to let him use; else he was sure he would still be wearing all his clothes practically damp in sweat and a hell of a lot colder than what he was now. Turning his head, he saw the purple book lying on the floor next to the sleeping sack.

He didn't remember having put it there.

He didn't remember seeing it after the first time he had read it. "You're getting on my nerves." Grabbing the book, he lazily opened it up to the last page he had been in. "**_Closer, but getting whacked would make this a whole lot faster_**_._" Everything else was blank. He tossed it to the side. "Whatever." This book was clearly not going to be of any real help to him until he was close to actually being able to do any magic. It seemed like it would be a while before that. His eyes drifted to look where the book had fallen, it wasn't there. "Can't say I didn't expect that."

Still, it pestered him; the book didn't make too much sense to him. Miranda had shrugged it off as if it was nothing special, but he sure as hell didn't like it, either it had a personality of its own, or someone was going Tom Riddle on him and it gave him the creeps.

"I need to clear my head." He turned so he'd lie on his back. He had to organize his thoughts.

Before being sent here, he had not been too familiar with most Leagues, having barely read over their information, especially Edo, however, he was pretty sure they had a pretty rigorous control of the borders and the military had a much more important role in the day to day life than in most other leagues. Though the laws were strict, there was somewhat of an honor code going on that gave pokegirls a slightly less oppressive state than in some places. However, his main concern was Faracian, the main language spoken in the league aside from English.

Mario growled at himself, he had been lucky the tribe of Huns spoke English at all, probably because their constant interaction with the professor, however, basing himself on what he remembered, the further away from large cities or poplar villages, the less English was spoken and the more Faracian was used as the main language. Faracian being a conglomeration of the 'pre-Sukebe' Chinese, Japanese, Korean and probably even some Russian.

How that worked out he wasn't too sure, but he'd still have to ask someone to help him learn the basics at the very least.

He'd give an arm and a leg for a Twee right about now…The human grinned at the thought, if the pokegirl world was real, then so should be all the stories he had read. He doubted he had an actual chance of meeting the fabled Kerrik Wolf, but at least it meant his chances were better than zero.

The thought in on itself was scary and thrilling at the same time. Mario quickly shook his head; he had to go back to the main problem at hand.

He believed that he had not gotten there out of chance alone, and that someone or something had been responsible for him being there in the first place. However, regardless of what, how or why, his main focus was on finding a way back.

Ruffling his hair, he opened his eyes. "Simplify. Put up objectives and decide on the best course of action."

'Ok, I need to become a Tamer.' The first stepping stone, it'd grant him free movement within the leagues. It could be troublesome later on since all tamers were monitored… he'd cross that bridge when he reached it. 'A bounty hunter of sorts should get me the funds I need while giving me a viable excuse for my presence while I look for information.' he wondered if it would be worth his time to do the gymnasium circuit... 'It could give me some advantages, as well as experience, though at the same time it could get me the sort of notoriety I'd rather avoid.' At the same time he doubted winning a couple badges would make him famous. 'Which takes us to how I expect to get back, and what happens if I can't.' He wondered whether he'd still want to go back when the chance presented itself... if it ever did to begin with. 'As to the place most likely where I could find a way to go back...' He was pretty sure that at the very least the general descriptions of the leagues and the main stories were very much true in this world. 'So if it's like that, Blue league is the most likely to have the portal technology needed to send me over, while Vale would be the most likely to have the magic for it and White lotus would be the techno powerhouse. However, the Legendaries and Sanctuary... as well as the ones in control of the leagues... I don't want to meet any of them, at all.'

He growled in frustration, there was a group of people he wanted to keep as far as possible, and the closer he was to his objective; the more likely it was he'd be meeting one or more of them. "Well, I doubted this was going to be easy to begin with." he sighed. "Don't over-think; let's go back to the first step, clear the details."

Becoming a tamer. That was the first step, and it implied getting a pokégirl. 'Well, I'm pretty sure the village will try to push one of their own onto me if I catch their attention enough.' the thought made him frown. 'Something doesn't fit in that picture tho... I'll probably figure it out later.' The thought that he was missing a piece of the picture was very, very irritating. He figured it didn't matter right now, considering he had only spent one night there since he had woken up.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he tried his best to relax.

"For now, focus on surviving."

* * *

Mana sat on the edge of her bed as she looked at Verde humming in contempt while sharpening her set of knives. "So I take it he tamed you?"

Verde looked at her and laughed. "Nope, he even turned down my offer." Her face showed a hint of annoyance before she smiled again. "I got something better than a taming."

She looked at Verde with a raised eyebrow. "Better than a taming? For you?"

"Yup." She nodded enthusiastically. "Not telling what it is." Her face showed a cattish grin. "Now that I think about it, tomorrow's your turn with him, isn't it?" Verde looked thoughtful for a moment. "Anything you'd like to know or you'd rather learn about him firsthand?"

Mana was quick to ask. "What are his skills?"

Verde flattened her expression. "Of course you'd ask something like that." She closed her eyes. "Considering he barely has any form of decent training, even then, he doesn't have that much upper body strength, and though his legs are strong for his level, I doubt it's for anything other than walking." She grinned. "That said, he has a good meditation technique and he knows his limits better than most… though it can be that he's aware of them because they're not that far away." She looked down at her knife, grinning. She'd keep the comment about his wit for the time being. "He also complains a lot and is constantly trying to find an easier way to do whatever work you give him, make sure not to give him a chance to be lazy or he'll take it on the fly."

"I see…" Mana's eyes became distant. "I'll have to test his speed and combat skills first then."

Verde scoffed. "How I wish I could say I hadn't expected that answer." She looked at her knife and gently sheathed it. "Just don't overdo it. Remember we need him whole and capable of moving for the time being."

Her sister looked back, slightly confused. "So you're not yet certain he is apt?"

"The blade remains sheathed." Verde frowned at her own words. "It's really simple to see he's got his head somewhere else, and his answers are mostly about where he came from, not about himself. I can't tell if he's trying to hide something or just doesn't like to talk about himself."

"It won't matter." Mana crossed her arms. "I'll test just how apt he is with my fists."

Verde shook her head and let out a sigh. Once her sister began talking like that there was nothing she could do to stop her. "Just don't kill him until he finishes teaching me Spanish."

* * *

Mario shifted position in his bed for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Can't sleep… again." This time it had been worse. He wasn't sure if it had been the noise from the wind or the sores from the training with Verde, but it had become harder for him to sleep than the day before.

He was sure there were bags under her eyes, and felt like they weighed several times what they should. His head felt too small for his brain, a pounding sensation came and went, and it made him wince slightly every couple seconds. "The wind's stopped." His voice carried a sense of dread. "Let's see if I can sleep this headache off."

"No."

Mario blinked, the voice came from outside his tent, he was sure he had heard it before but couldn't quite recognize it. "Good morning." He grumbled slightly, doings his best to seem polite. "Who might you be?"

"Mana." The pokegirl answered coolly.

"How long have you been awake?" he was still trying to sound polite despite the growing irritation.

"Three hours." She replied firmly. "I wished to estimate at what hour you'd wake up. It's early for a normal tamer."

"I couldn't sleep." He held back the growl, it was becoming harder. 'I just hope it's something I'll be able to get used to soon.'

"I see." There was a long moment of pause. "Are you too tired to train?"

He smiled humorlessly. "I wish I could answer that with a yes." He murmured a couple curses before raising his voice again. "I'll be out in a bit."

"I shall wait for you to be ready."

Mario stared at the thin fabric wall that separated him from the pokegirl and had the vivid image in his mind of him ripping the cloth to shreds with his mind alone and then igniting the pokegirl ablaze as he went back to sleep. Seeing that his fantasy did not become a reality, he dressed up with a fresh change of clothes and stepped outside, seeing the ponytail pokegirl sitting with her legs crossed, calmly staring towards the infinite and apparently not bothered by the bitter cold. The sky was still dark, at least an hour or two before sunrise. 'Too early.' He thought to himself. 'This has got to stop soon, or I'll start waking up at sunset.' Glancing at the young woman, he was slightly surprised to see she also had the same sort of clothes Verde had had the day before. "Morning, I'm Mario."

"Mana." She stood up slowly. Again, just like her sister, she was a full two meters tall, though about five centimeters more than Verde. "I'll train you in combat." She gave him a once over and frowned. "Warm up first. It appears you could wound yourself otherwise. Do whatever you think would be best, I'll tell you when it's enough."

Mario kept a polite smile at the disappointment in her voice; the image of her being set ablaze back vividly in his mind's eye lifted his humor ever so slightly. Since she didn't seem to care what he did, or rather, was waiting to see what he'd do, he started by limbering up. Starting with his ankles and slowly working his way up until he finished with his neck. The pokegirl imitated his every move and kept black and crimson eyes locked onto him each time he changed the exercise.

Once every muscle in his body had been stretched and every articulation worked up, he started doing some light jogging in the clear area without snow between the huts, and worked into it small bursts of running. It was slightly unnerving how Mana kept his speed without even looking phased. By the time he had started working up a bit of a sweat, he was throwing punches and a couple kicks, just to get used to the gesture since he was sure he'd have to do just that soon.

She grabbed hold of his shoulder when he was about to begin doing one of the few kata's he still remembered. "Stop, we can start now. Let's slow spar."

The look in his face was slightly dumbstruck. "Slow spar?"

She nodded solemnly. "Sparring but slowly. For now just use your hands." She looked at the huts and frowned, the first residents were already going out and about. "Let's go someplace where we won't be a bother to the others."

The walk had only been a couple hundred meters at most, and the village was still visible even though the sun was just starting to rise. "Here." She turned to face him. "Take a stance. For now only use your arms, slowly, I'll correct any mistakes you make. Don't rush it. Attack, I'll defend."

"Ok?" Mario was somewhat doubtful. He measured the distance to be just about enough for him to barely reach her face if he threw a punch.

"That's a good distance." Mana uncrossed her arms. "Slowly, I want to see your technique."

"Should I use any particular style?"

For the first time in the day, she looked surprised, though it was only reflected by the raise of just one of her eyebrows. "You know more than one style? Have you trained before?"

The young man became slightly sheepish. "Studied more than trained." Mario scratched the back of his head. "I've had some practice in Karate, Aikido, Judo and Boxing, but just enough to get the basics down and just barely." he stated it with a slight embarrassment. "If you count the other styles I've studied about, then there would be at least a dozen or so, like Keysi, Krav maga, Kick boxing, Wing chum, Jeet Kune Do and some armed combat styles like Kendo and Eskrima."

"I see." her face showed a bit of disappointment before it became passive again. "Go with whatever you're comfortable with."

Mario gave a sour grin, it was clear she didn't think he'd be able to do much. Considering her breed, he doubted that too. "Ok." He took a boxing style.

Just as Mana had instructed, he threw his right punch slowly at the mouth of her stomach, just in the center where her ribs ended. He was going slow enough that it would have taken him two seconds to touch her; the speed giving him ample opportunity to pay attention to the details of his technique, making sure his wrist was straight and his shoulder followed the gesture properly, the hand following a screw-like pattern so that the palm would be facing downwards on impact.

Mana swatted the punch aside with her left and aimed her left fist to Mario's face, going as slowly as he had.

Crouching, he raised his left elbow just enough to parry the punch so it would continue over his head, immediately followed by his right arm grabbing hold of the left hand and using the already raised left arm to punch at the same spot he had been aiming before.

"Good." Mana stated when the human had gently tapped the upper side of her belly with his knuckles. "But it wouldn't have had much force behind it. Against a human it might have done some damage, but not against a pokegirl."

She took advantage that her right extended hand was above him and grabbed hold of the neck of his jacket and yanked him sideways. The ease and speed with which she did it left Mario awestruck, he did not manage to react on time and tripped over and fell face first into the snow. Letting go of the air he had sucked in the surprise, he stood up and patted down as much snow out of his clothes as he could. "I take it I can move now?"

"Yes." her tone was neutral.

Mario stood in front of her and frowned. Fighting slowly meant the moves one could normally make were put under different rules, inertia wouldn't behave all too well and en-route changes would occur more often than not. 'She's also a whole lot stronger than she looks.' Taking a short step forth, he aimed a left punch at her gut once more. She grabbed his hand with her left one by the wrist and began shoving back; Mario followed the movement by stepping back, starting to pull on her push, turning his body counterclockwise, she let go just as he had started to get pulled into the motion. As she was stepping back, Mario's crouched while grabbing hold of the leg she was using to step back with one hand, and with the other pushed her, causing her to fall onto the snow.

Mana stood up, her expression neutral yet clearly irritated. "No more slow."

Mario had stood up, the pokegirl looked irritated. 'This isn't good.' He thought to himself.

He was quick to raise his arms in a defensive position, yet barely had time to step back when the pokegirl jumped at him, her missed right hook barely grazing his arm yet carrying enough force to make him stumble slightly. She took the chance and threw a kick at the height of her hip. The hit connected squarely with his gut, driving all the air out of him and throwing him to the snow. He curled into a ball and gasped for air.

Groaning, his gut contracted and he tried to hurl on an empty stomach. His head was spinning. It took a couple of seconds before he could gather enough energy to move himself onto his hands and knees, trying frantically to recover air and not quite managing it.

"That was going easy."

"Gee… thanks." He coughed the words out, holding his gut. Standing on shaky legs, he glanced at her and raised his hands, they were still slightly shaking and he wasn't that sure he could keep them up.

"Attack me." She didn't even put up a guard.

Using the chance to calm breaths, he took a good look at her, trying to figure her out. Her speed and strength were greater than his own, and surely she had much more experience fighting than him. The current lack of a stance she had meant she wasn't too great on terms of balance and it left her head quite unprotected, though he hesitated to believe he could take advantage of either. On the other hand, whatever attack she had would be faster and stronger than what he could manage, if he wanted a chance to avoid another hit like the one she had just thrown, he'd need a tight defense and be extremely wary of any telltale signs of an attack.

Picking boxing again, he started moving his feet and jump slightly on the spot, struggling slightly against the snow and trying his best to crush it into a slightly evened out surface where he could have a decent grip. He did a small back and forth before feeling much more relaxed, the pain almost a memory now.

Stepping forward, he threw a couple light punches at her chest, a one-two she slapped off but otherwise didn't counter, seemingly satisfied to block them. Mario quickly stepped even closer and began increasing the punches; Mana in turn was swapping them away or blocking them at the same rate he threw them with little to no effort.

The young human stepped back, already feeling his arms slightly tired and a large amount of frustration at the apparent boredom she expressed when keeping his attacks from even connecting. Some of her blocks probably hurt him more than her.

"That's it?" Her expression was neutral, even when her voice had a hint of condescending and disappointment.

Keeping his guard up, he contemplated the clear difference in skills, she was clearly a warrior by nature; and then he wondered what was the best way to beat her in a fight. The thought that both ideas could not work at the same time struck him.

And then, he blinked slowly.

Mana watched at the sudden grin the male developed, she heard his chuckle and wondered whether he thought his lack of strength to be something funny. She watched as he raised his arms, tensed, and then let them hang at his sides lifelessly, his eyes turned to look onto infinity. The seeming harmless gesture caught her by surprise.

His hand went to grasp her face, the gesture surprised her and she took a step back, though didn't manage it, Mario had quickly moved to put his right leg behind her own, the arm that had been about to grab her face pressing against her chest and pushing her to further break her balance and onto the ground. The world spun and she landed head first into the snow.

Mario was quick to step back as soon as he had brought her down, making sure to keep a distance.

It took several long seconds before Mana began moving again, she moved to all fours before going to her feet, dusting off the snow carefully before turning to look at Mario. "That's the second time you knock me down." She raised her arms, ready to attack. "If you get over the pain you might actually enjoy this."

A chill ran down Mario's spine, all the way from his head to his feet, a shudder that ran over every inch of his skin.

"Uh oh."

* * *

**_+-+-+-+-+-Here ends the story-_****+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

**_Current__ harem:_ **None

* * *

**_Author's note_**:

Ok, so second part came out a whole lot sooner than what I was expecting, mostly because I was bored and had been itching to continue the story. Don't expect updates to be this fast though.

Also, in case anyone's got a doubt, whenever a new pokegirls is introduced into the story I'll be placing her Dex entry at the bottom.

Welp, hope you enjoyed it, till next time

In case of doubt, ask in the review, if you're a fanfiction user I'll answer through PM, if not, I'll post a review as a reply. If you don't want to review but still want to comment, feel free to either PM me or contact me through marioggf21 at gmail.


	3. Trouble in the woods

**Yes, this is a fanfic, the different characters of the different animes will become a part of the story in more or less permanent ways throughout this series.**

**Pokegirls were created by Metroanime, and if you've got any questions about what they are, google "Angelfire pokegirls whatis"**

**All pokegirls are taken by the latest updated pokedex that can be found at the yahoo group "Pokegirlworldinformation" they are looking for new recruits, so join the group and get access to ALL pokegirl related information.**

**In this chapter there are no Lemons.  
**

**If you're confused about something, read the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

**-+-+-+-+-+****Here**** starts the story+-+-+-+-+-**

* * *

"Good morning Mario, I am Blanca." The short black haired pokegirl bowed with a courteous smile as Mario looked up from the purple book. "How are you holding up?"

"Not that good, but mobile." He groaned the words out as he stood up, holding his sides a bit in pain. "It seems that even with Miranda's magic I haven't been fully able to recover from the spar with Mana just yet. She said I'll need another session either tonight or tomorrow morning before training with Verde, said something about me having to need it."

"I feared as much." She was clearly disappointed. She gestured him to follow into one of the smaller huts. "You do know how to cook, correct?"

"I have experience cooking, and I know a couple recipes but I don't think I… wait." Rubbing the underside of his chin, he frowned. "I think I might know a meal or two for breakfast, though it depends mostly if we have the ingredients."

Her smile broadened. "If it's the ingredients, then there shouldn't be a problem."

Mario had been expecting some dark hut with a fire and some pots and pans behind the wooden door. He was taken aback by a full out blown kitchen, with three almost two and a half meter tall fridges, several stoves, cutting boards, knifes, ovens… it looked like a professional cook's wet dream.

"Bigger on the inside…" he mumbled under his voice whilst looking around at the electrically lit kitchen. It was at least ten meters by ten meters, and there seemed to be other rooms connected to it. "So you made a deal with Miranda."

"One of many." She puffed her chest as she smiled. "Despite what you might think, our tribe is mostly a merchant one with some hunting on the side, our rule is that we don't give things for free. That includes staying in the village to do research." Humming, she opened one of the doors, revealing a very large pantry, several times larger than the kitchen itself. "And most of what we trade with travelers is food and supplies. You could say we're more like a mobile merchant outpost."

Mario nodded, taking a look at the shelves, they were packed with dark colored containers that were labeled with odd symbols and letters. "What I need is some maize flour, or corn flour."

"Maize flour?" grabbing her earlobe, Blanca closed her eyes, humming. "I think we might have some. I'll check."

Clapping her hands together twice, she began shuffling through the shelves, a tune in her lips and a slight grin. "Here we are; maize flour." Holding a yellow bag that seemed to be made out of plastic and some form of fiber; she tossed it at Mario. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Opening the two kilo bag, the human sampled it, giving a short nod. "Yup, it's pretty close to what I was looking for." He turned towards her. "Have you ever heard of arepas?"

She waved at him to head back to the kitchen. "No, but I'd like you to show me."

Mario held the sack for a second and glanced at her. "So that will be your payment? My knowledge of foreign meals?"

"Perhaps." The smile disappeared from her eyes for just a second. "First I'd like to see whether or not it would be worth it."

"Quality check." He chuckled. "Fine, being that the case, I'll need hot water, some salt and oil. Once they're done everyone can put into it whatever they want, I'd advise ham and cheese." He rolled up his sleeves. "For how many should I be cooking?"

"Make as many as you feel comfortable with." Closing the door to the pantry as they stepped out, she opened a cabinet and took out a bottle of corn oil and salt. "You can grab water from the tap and warm it up." She handed him a pot. "What else would you need?"

He spoke while washing his hands. "A big bowl to mix things up and a pan for when the mix is ready. Though I gotta warn you that cooking it takes time… and lots of patience"

"We have time, don't fret, we don't expect you to prepare the meals for the whole village." She lowered her voice and added. "Yet."

Mario's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second. '_I heard that_.' He had been tempted to speak it out, but decided to keep that little tidbit of himself for himself. "I'll start by warming up the water."

Nodding she took out another pot and filled it with water. "You just cook and if I've got any questions, I'll make sure to ask. You can give pointers if you feel like it." She winked while turning on the fire. "It'd surely raise the worth of what recipes you could teach me."

"Fine by me." He put the pot on the stove. "Avoid getting it too hot. You'll be sticking your hands in that water soon." Taking the salt, he added a couple pinches, and then some oil, using his finger to stir it around.

The minutes passed by, once Mario thought it was hot enough, he poured the water into a bowl, and slowly began adding the flour, stirring it so as to avoid clumps from forming. After all one kilo of flour had been added, he looked down at the dense clump of dough with satisfaction.

"And now, we..." he frowned. "Damn, I forgot the word... it's 'Amasar' in Spanish, but..." shrugging with his shoulders, he sank his hands into the dough and began mixing it, evening it out and squeezing, squishing, bending and twisting it over and over again. "Just do that until it's all evened out."

She giggled a bit as she imitated him. "I think the word you're looking for is 'Knead'."

"That's the one. Knead." Nodding he went back to focusing on the dough. "Once we're done we'll let it settle a bit. Though you'll have to knead it rather thoroughly first."

* * *

**One short cooking video-montage later.**

* * *

"So what do you think?" Mario handed the flat and round cooked yellow piece of dough to Blanca. "All you've got to do is open it up and put whatever food you want inside. I personally prefer cheese, butter and jam."

"I see, so it's like a kind of bread." She deftly cut it open in half and took a bit from it without adding anything. "The taste is familiar. It's a good thought, cheese and ham. I think it'd be good with marmalade and butter as well."

He chuckled. "And peanut butter too." Dampening his hands in oil, he grabbed a ball of dough and kneaded it into a round flat shape, putting it onto the pan. "How's the taste?"

"Good, if not because we don't stumble across maize flower that often, then we'd definitely make it two or three times a month." Grinning, she slapped his back. "So how many other recipes do you know?"

"I'd say I know about ten to twelve recipes with a whole lot of variations. Including ones for this one." He wiped his hands clean before crossing them. "Do you think it'd be a good exchange for your classes?"

She glanced at the food in her hands and took a bite. "Not really, I'd say that that number of recipes isn't enough to cover the four weeks it'll take us to get our closest to the nearest village. You'd cover only half with that."

The human frowned. "I'd normally ask what is it about your training that's worth so much, but that'd be rude." He grinned. "For now consider these first two weeks paid."

"Very well then." If anything, she looked frustrated, though she was quick to hide it. "Two weeks it is, but you'll have to look for a way to pay for the other two when that time comes."

* * *

The pokegirl walked briskly down the corridor, trying to keep a steady and calm pace even though she was hurried to reach her destination. Her short blond hair fluttered in her wake, her purple eyes determined and focused, black business suit just tight enough to reveal curves and cleavage, yet just conservative enough to keep her appearance barely out of 'slutty'. She came to a halt in front of the door at the end of the corridor, and after a second to make sure nothing was out of place on her attire, knocked twice.

"Enter." A voice replied from the other side.

The office was well lit; sunlight came from a large window that covered the entirety of the far wall. The light brown wooden room was decorated in a Spartan manner, with just a wooden desk and three simple wood chairs around it. The one sitting on the far chair was an old woman, short in stature, perhaps no taller than four feet, skin wrinkled like tree bark, a color akin to light chocolate.

"Madam." The pokegirl bowed respectfully. "I bring news."

"You'll have to be more specific, Lisa, I always get news." She raised her brown eyes from the paper she had been writing. "And call me by my name. I'm old enough that my memory is starting to fail and I don't want to forget it."

"Very well, lady Cologne." She bowed a second time. "I bring news about professor Fellatio." At her words the elder's eyes glimmered with interest. "He just registered a tamer and is requesting a starter. He sent a note saying 'Sorry, I couldn't delay him'."

Her boss let out an amused chuckle, her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Of course he couldn't."

"Shall we send one of ours?"

"No." The Amazon leader was quick to refuse the ides. "As much as I'd love to put one of ours in his harem, if the other 'crossers' are anything to go by, she'd either turn sides quickly, or she'd get killed. A spy would be a waste of resources." Sighing, she looked at her papers. "Send A342R from the Inari ranch."

Lisa cleared her throat. "I thought the only way to get a girl from them was to personally go there."

"Normally." The elder grinned. "You know the protocol."

"Cologne sends her regards." Lisa bowed. "And if they ask to speak with you in person?"

"Not 'if' but 'when'." Even at her old age, lady Cologne managed to look mischevious. "Tell Kishi she still owes me a spicy gelato."

"As usual, she'll know what that means." Lisa hid well her frustration. "Is there anything else I should do, Lady Cologne?"

Cologne closed her eyes. "No, that is all for now."

"Very well." Lisa bowed a third time and left the room.

Cologne waited a full minute, looking at the door. "If she weren't so useful I would've gotten rid of her a long time ago." She grumbled under her voice. "Playing with spies is such a hassle." she pressed on one of the corners of the table. A panel opened on the table to show a lit up screen, the only image was that of a yellow smiley face. Her eyes showed great age as she spoke. "Put a glitch on this new tamer's pokedex."

There was a moment of silence. "Wouldn't it be better to have it tracked instead?" the voice was deformed to the point it was impossible to tell whether it was even male or female, but the old woman knew quite well who it was she was speaking to.

"Could you guarantee no one but me could access that information?" she waited a full two seconds before placing one hand on top of the other. "I thought as much. Do it."

* * *

Blanca slapped the back of Mario's head. "You missed." She slapped his head a second time. "You need to focus more." Grabbing the dagger with one hand, and a flick of her wrist, the chunk of metal and leather sank all the way to the hilt onto the red mark five meters away with a heavy thud. "Your turn. Remember, your wrist is too tense."

The young human shook his head dejectedly for a second, there was no way he'd be able to throw it with such force with just his wrist alone. Grabbing the knife by the edge, he lined his arm and looked at the red dot.

He flung it, and received another slap on the back of the head no sooner had it left his hand.

"Too hard. Loosen your elbows." She snapped. "Again."

* * *

Mario slumped into the shower, thankful that at least there was one he could use even here in the middle of nowhere. He was certainly going to miss it once he began to travel about. "At least I'll try to bargain a magically created shower in my tent out of Miranda." He swore to himself, doubtful he'd ever manage to survive training such as this without a shower.

The thought of Blanca's training gave him shivers, if that had been a light training, he didn't want to know what heavy training was like, it was clear that once she began to teach him it became all business and no smiles. She seemed to be the eldest of the three sisters, and the only one who actually had a clue as to how to really train. Though she was rather rough about it.

Allowing the warm water to run just a bit longer, Mario focused for a second on his hands, he had too many sore spots, and his fingers were stiff and hard to move. 'Strong hands but weak arms' he mentally berated, as soon as he had mentioned that to the pokegirl the knife throwing had begun.

He just hoped he had useful fingers left at the end of this training. "And then comes the payment for the other two weeks." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Sure as hell he wasn't sure what he'd use as payment for that, even less what he could get Mana interested in to consider her classes paid. He was thinking theory on the other martial arts styles, but then again, she hadn't seemed too interested when he mentioned that.

"Tsk." His jaw tightened. This was becoming more troublesome than what he had thought it would be. "So much for superpowers, I can't even summon a frigging light." sighing inwardly, he thought about the pokégirl stories he had read. "Probability states I'm the character at someone else's story... damn how I wish I would have been a Gary Stu... Who says abusive superpowers and near infinite charisma is something bad?"

After he was finished with his shower, he carefully dried himself over and brushed his teeth while half dressed. He didn't quite want to go out to the cold just yet, but he still had some thoughts swimming through his head. Mostly, it was about him becoming a tamer, and the ensuing consequences.

The thought didn't bode well at several levels, and he was aware of every single one since before even getting to this world, though before had been mostly a fantasy and now it was a reality. Every passing moment he spent it forcing himself to realize there wasn't going to be a way around it. Thus far, the only thing he's achieved was feel irritated every time his head had the chance to wander off into the subject.

Rubbing his head thoroughly, he finished dressing up and stepped out.

"Mario, a moment please." The professors' voice called him from one of the half-open doors in the corridor.

"Going." He muttered, walking into what looked like a laboratory.

The place was about five meters by five, and with a roof that was at least four tall, making it almost a cube. The walls were lined with what looked like detailed terrain maps, notes and a whole bunch of scribbles, there were several machines the human couldn't even guess what they did since they were some form of box shaped chunk of metal with a screen and a bunch of buttons.

"Nice decoration." Grinning, he looked at the professor as he was behind a desk writing down on a diary of sorts. "So which of these machines are actually just for show?"

The old man frowned, he pointed at the ones behind him. "Those." Frustration quickly crossed his expression. "Inspectors always come thinking a researcher's job must involve a whole bunch of machines and bleeping lights. You'd be amazed how quickly they give me funding once I start to make things up when they ask about the machines." He closed the diary and sighed. "I got confirmation you are now a registered tamer."

Mario scowled slightly. "And how exactly is that possible? I don't remember taking the test."

"The test is meant to keep incredibly stupid or mentally unbalanced people from getting legal access to pokegirls. I doubt you'd flunk even if you tried." The professor imitated Mario's pose, crossing his arms as well. "Still, we don't have a pokegirl transporter here. You'll be getting your pokedex via courier mail within the next week. I should get word of what starters you'd have available by then." He grinned. "In a month or so, we'll be at our nearest of Shaikan village. It'd be a whole two weeks worth of travel from here to there and at this season there won't be other wandering tribes where you could rest on your way there."

He ruffled his hair in frustration, sighing dejectedly. "Nothing I can do but wait now."

With a gesture of his hand, he tossed a closed envelope at Mario. "I would, however, like to put you through a psyche test. Miranda already did an aura scan, so I'm curious as to what you'd score in the exam. You can take however long you like."

A quick glance showed that the envelope contained a pen and over a dozen sheets of paper with, apparently, test questions and the like written onto them. What caught his attention was the pen; it was an old wooden light brown ink pen, worn out, yet very simple in appearance. As soon as he had touched it, a chill made its way through his body, a piece of ice that was prickling a part of him he could not quite locate within him, a gut feeling deep inside that there was a something about the pen he would not like. And he could not for the life of him put it into words.

His mouth spoke the words out before he could stop them. "Enchanted pen." He looked confused about that, surprised even, as he wasn't sure he had been the one to speak the words. The feeling was quickly turned into excitement, as if he had just discovered the solution to a Rubik's cube. It was only intensified when he saw the shock spreading the professors' face. Tossing back the envelope, he held the pen firmly. "I think I'll refrain from your tests for the time being. I'll be keeping this."

The young human didn't allow the professor from saying anything else as he quickly walked outside and closed the door, the pen was tight in his hand, his heart had started to race, his adrenaline levels had jumped and his mind was racing at the possibilities. The forty steps that separated him and his tent were crossed as quickly as he could take them.

He didn't want to lose the ice in that small part inside of him, he didn't want to give it the opportunity to vanish just yet. The instant he had entered his tent, he almost jumped to land with his legs crossed as he held the pen between his hands, he quickly steadied his breath despite the still growing excitement.

"I can sense the magic." He muttered, the race of his heart not quite slowing down just yet.

The world quieted around him, every sense he had focused on the pen in his hands.

Several minutes of silence followed.

It took him several tries while focusing before the cold began to take a more recognizable form. It started in his hands; the crawling up his arms, Mario couldn't avoid imagining he was somehow absorbing the magic in the pen. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the pen and only through sheer will he didn't jump. The pen was glowing, with a series of multi-colored circles with a whole lot of stuff inside them floating around it, varying from words in a language he couldn't recognize to geometrical shapes and oddly placed curves.

The light began to dim and disperse, and the young human had to focus for a couple extra minutes before it had returned to its former glow, the coldness now in his gut as well as his arms, a coolness comparable to a soft breeze in the middle of summer.

But something prevented him from fully taking it in, a block of sorts, a piece of clothing he clothe not take off to fight the heat.

Mario's brow furrowed in concentration as he shifted his shoulders slightly, the feeling of a barrier of sorts still there even when the coolness was all around him, the harder he pulled, the harder it fought back. Several minutes of this went on, and his arms were beginning to feel numb, every inch of his skin prickling with the feeling of magic.

Curses rolled out of his lips, his body began to tense, he was aching in a way he couldn't put into words.

He was hungry, he was thirsty, he felt uncomfortably hot, it felt like all those put together and rolled into one. He **_NEEDED_** to do this.

The air around him grew warm and his skin grew colder, beads of sweat appeared throughout his forehead and his arms were starting to shake, lips tightened and eyes burned from the lack of blinking. The colors and swirls around the pen were deforming, moving, bouncing, spinning, shifting, but otherwise quickly returning to their original form and position only after a second or two. He growled and continued trying, tensing his muscles while his frustration mounted. Jaw tightened until it hurt, heart rate rose and he began panting for breath.

"Damn it!" Mario shouted as he collapsed on his back, breathing like he had just run a ten mile marathon, entirely covered in sweat and feeling drained enough he could have just fallen asleep there and then.

Eyes closed, he took as deep a breath as he could and held it, counting to twenty before letting it go and drawing air once more. "Something I'm doing is not right." Going back to his crossed leg position, he stared at the pen while he turned it in his right hand. His eyes wandered the tent for a long second before they locked onto a certain little purple book he was certain had not been there a couple minutes earlier. He glared at its un-amusing cover. "If you don't have anything useful to say, I advise you go back to wherever you came from."

Seeing how the book didn't vanish or move, he stretched and picked it up, opening it on a random page. "**_You're not supposed to learn to do that just…_**"

"Well, fuck you too." He snapped the book shut and tossed to a side, not even bothering to finish reading the sentence. "Whatever, I'm too tired right now, I'll keep trying until I figure out what's this is and how it works."

* * *

Verde was more than just mildly surprised. "You want to do sparring? I thought you still had to recover a bit."

"I'm actually fine now, the way I see it, I'm going to be physically weaker than pretty much every pokegirl I meet, so what I need is experience."

"I see your point." She nodded, and quickly poked at his ribs, making him wince. "On the other hand, I'm here to teach you how to hunt and survive on your own, and you're lacking a whole lot of physical training." Poking him a second time, Verde grinned. "That and Mana would kill me if she found out I'm taking her work from her." She pointed over her shoulder with a thumb. "Let's take a walk."

"West?" Mario looked slightly confused. "Going to scout where the tribe is heading to?"

"We're also going to check some of the traps I put there yesterday." She slapped his back. "If you weren't so damn slow, we'd even have the time to check them all." Now she slapped his ass, making him jump in surprise and glower, a blush in his cheeks. "Now move it. Follow my perky round ass and we should be there in no time."

The human muttered something just low enough for her to not hear it and began walking atop her trail of ice-steps, aware she had chosen to skip his torture of trudging through the snow as it would only delay them further. Though the surface created by Verde's technique allowed him to walk over snow easily and without leaving tracks, it had the distinct problem that it made it slightly slippery, and if he wasn't careful or a particularly strong gust of wind caught him off guard, he'd fall down in snow that sometimes was two full feet in depth, leaving him no more than a silhouette in the snow.

But what bugged him, by far, was that Verde not only had much, much more stamina, speed and strength than him, but she also rubbed it on his nose at every turn. It was clear she was trying to prove he needed the physical training, and even with his patience by the time the black trees were seen in the horizon, he was an inch away from saying the long list of adjectives he had learnt on the summer stay he had had with one of his aunts, the one that had anger management issues.

"Finally!" she exclaimed in exaggerated glee, placing her hand on the trunk of the black tree. "We're here."

It was a snow covered coniferous tree, but rather than green needles, they were a dark brown in color, some even bordering black. Its height was around the forty meters, and its trunk didn't reach to two in width. It was the tallest one around, the other trees dark green in color and about two thirds of its height at most.

Mario got a chill from looking at the dead tree, not quite liking its appearance or apparent lack of life. "At least the snow stops here."

Indeed, the cover of white came to an abrupt end under the branches of the trees, leaving in its place dried needles and brown dirt, only showing snow in a couple rogue patches, clearly visible only because it was the few places where the light managed to penetrate the thick crisscross of branches.

"This is where things get serious." Verde's playful demeanor had slipped away, showing an impassive yet serious expression. "Here it's much easier for a pokegirl to get close without me noticing, so we have to keep an eye out, even if now that winter approaches most of them have either gone south or are hibernating." Grasping his arm firmly, she pulled him close enough for her face to be just a foot away from his, her eyes firmly looking into his own. "From this point forth, no more loud noises. And if I say run, you drop everything you're holding and run. Am I clear?" she waited for him to nod before returning the gesture. "Good."

Taking the first step out of the snow, her stance shifted from casually walking to a slight crouch, under her foot ice formed to cover the dirt and needles, and so, her step went as silent as when she had been walking on the snow. Mario made sure to step onto the patches, doing his best to slow down his breath and become more attentive of their surroundings.

The darkness and the silence made the hair at the back of his head stand on edge, the only sound he could hear were his steps and his breathing, there was not one sound around them, and the darkness brought by the thick forest even when in the middle of the day made shadows dance and figures appear and disappear when the tops of the trees were shifted by a wind that never reached them.

After about ten minutes of walking, Verde came to a halt and crouched, looking at a small mound on the ground. She glanced around and frowned. "Fuckers got smarter." She growled the words. Turning to Mario, she pointed at the mound. "See anything odd about it?"

"Aside from there being a mound when the rest of the forest seems flat, no." he commented on a lowered tone of voice, there was a trickle of wind that kept blowing on the back of his neck and he felt half blind and half deaf in this weird forest. His sense of scent wasn't that good to begin with, even for a human, and yet there was something lingering in the air, barely noticeable, it reminded him of rot, and it gave him shivers.

She rubbed her hands, clearly disappointed. "If you spotted that then the KATTLE are sure as hell to have noticed it."

"Gee, thanks." He kept his eyes on the trees around them, he could still see the snow fields from whence they came, but it was almost completely out of sight, and that unnerved him. "Now what do we do with the trap? Put more bait?"

"I didn't bring bait." Standing back up, she turned to her left, away from the snow fields and continued further into the forest. "We'll go check the other ones."

Mario nodded silently before looking at the mound again. "Was that a pitfall?"

"Yup." She briefly grinned. "Sharp spikes and everything. It would kill a KATTLE or a weak pokegirl, while a tougher pokegirl will probably get some wounds and very pissed."

He nodded; he was probably between the KATTLE and weaker pokegirl categories. He'd make sure not to get close to the trap and get impaled. "Is it usually this quiet?"

"Yes, there's an elf court somewhere in this forest, so there's not that many ferals to begin with. Those that do use the forest as either their homes or travel route are mostly gone or inactive till spring." She rubbed her sides, as if remembering something painful. "But that doesn't mean there's none, so it's best to keep an eye out and be careful."

"Better cautious than sorry." He nodded to himself.

She gave him an odd look and chuckled. "I thought it was 'Better safe than sorry'."

He avoided the amusement in her eyes. "We'll see how funny I am when you're struggling to learn Spanish." His words held a hint of truth and poison in them.

Her eyes narrowed but she kept her reply to herself. "Killjoy."

Mario forced himself not to show that he had heard her whisper the comment, feeling content on following her icy steps in the otherwise mute and dark forest. He had learnt years ago how loose people's tongues became when they thought no one could hear them.

Eyes keeping the surrounded forest as best surveyed as he could, the human halted his movements when something caught his eyes. There was a lump to his right, about ten to twenty meters away or so. The lump was taller even than Verde's trap, and a thin cover of ice encased it, making what little light filtered through the trees to shine in an eerie glitter of bluish light, its form was rather irregular as well.

Thinking that Verde probably had not seen it, he turned to warn her.

"RUN!" the word was shouted a fraction of a second before an incredibly strong gust of icy wind buffeted him blind, its strength forcing him to grab hold of a tree as the strength was so brutal that even when against the tree, he was having serious trouble keeping himself standing. It lasted for a full minute or so, and the sound of the wind was so loud he couldn't even hear himself scream.

When it died down, The Hun was no longer there; the ice steps she had left in the dirt were gone, hidden in a sheet of snow that covered the space between the trees, even the dark brown and trunks were covered in the white freeze over it had received. A tingle of panic made its way down his spine, but he managed to contain it for the time being. "Verde?"

Silence.

"Verde!" he raised the volume somewhat, trying to make sure he wasn't too loud.

Silence.

A soft breeze blew through the forest and prickled the back of his neck, he shuddered. "What just happened?" His breathing became slightly faster, his heart picked up a beat. He was sure some sort of ice attack had been unleashed, but he hadn't had the chance to see who had done it or against what.

CREAK.

He almost jumped at the first source of noise he heard other than himself, he recognized it, it was wood being put under strain, a branch that was taking too much weight. It was slightly to his right and above, perhaps a dozen meters away or so.

Without turning his head to look, he tried to spot the source of the sound with just the corner of his eye, to no avail. The surrounding white in the darkness in the forest made it impossible to see anything other than shadows; he wondered whether it was darker now than when they had entered, or if it was an illusion created from the snow.

Slowly, he took a step backwards, and then another. Once the trunk of a tree obscured the source of the sound from his view, he shifted his whole body so he'd be facing the tree. His mind juggled the different possibilities, a cold drop of sweat forming on the back of his neck. He wasn't certain what was going on, though every part of him shouted danger.

Snap.

He hadn't even had the time to think and wonder why the sound came from behind him, his body reacted and leaped forwards and crouched, becoming a roll and turn so as to land with his back against the tree and facing the source of the sound, but he miscalculated and landed with more inertia than what he could stop, his back hit the trunk and the back of his head soon followed.

He groaned; his lower back had taken most of the hit, which was somewhat good, since otherwise his head would have received something more concussive. "Ouch." Still, it hurt a lot.

Eyes turned towards what had made him make a fool of himself like that. His gaze fixed onto something that was a combination of black, white and gray, its form wavered. He shook his head; it was making him dizzy, and the whirling sensation deep inside his gut made him want to puke. When he looked again the form had become more solid.

She stood at one meter sixty in height and looked half starved. That was the first and last thing about her that didn't look threatening. Her body was covered in its entirety in thick black fur that became white above her eyes, shoulders and in odd striped patterns down her arms, legs and the long flat flurry tail that barely reached her ankles, the entirety of her being covered in small scars, blotches of mud, blood, or dirt, and looking like she had just fought against a giant blender and won. Her face was a middle point between human and… much to Mario's horror, wolverine, showing extremely sharp fangs under lips that had been drawn into a snarl, small round ears above her head, hands tipped in light brown claws that were larger than necessary for mere decoration. However, what really made him shudder were her eyes, wild, untamed, ferocious, cunning… hungry. Despite the large rush of adrenaline running through his body, he couldn't avoid noting her rather large breasts and womanly figure. Even as a hungry beast, she looked like a female by any human standards, albeit one that was not too close to being human at all.

He swallowed hard as the creature remained in a half crouched position, ready to jump him at any moment, saliva dripping down to the dirt, a soft growl escaping her lips as her eyes focused on him in a manner that made the young man realize humanity's claim to the top of the food chain was moot now.

"Ton." She spoke in a guttural growl, stepping closer to him, her eyes darting between his open palms, a hint of a grin mixing with her hungry expression.

"Shit." Was his reply.

* * *

**_+-+-+-+-+-Here ends the story-_****+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

**_Current__ harem:_ **None

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

Ok, so another chapter and advancement on the plot. Next chapter will be, quite frankly, brutal. I'll try to keep a weekly update but no promises, I might even take a month between chapters depending on what's going on with my life… being an adult sucks.

Ah, and yes, that is Cologne form Ranma 1/2, she was already added to the pokegirl world way back with MetroAnime... I think, well, you'll see more gals and guys from various animes, games, movies, etc. popping up every now and then. You might even find one or two of them to stay in a more permanent manner. As always, favorite, comment, review and enjoy :)

In case of doubt, ask in the review, if you're a fanfiction user I'll answer through PM, if not, I'll post a review as a reply. If you don't want to review but still want to comment, feel free to either PM me or contact me through marioggf21 at gmail.

* * *

**_+-+-+-+-+-Here Starts Pokedex Entries-_****+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

**_Grand Mistress, the Master of Martial Arts Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Fighting

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: human diet

**Role**: champions, martial arts teachers

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel

**Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic

**Attacks**: Aura Guard, Block the Student, Chi Healing, Chi Tempest, Chi Weapon, Fire Strike, Golden Kick, Healing Palms, Ice Strike, Lightning Strike, Mega Strike, Swordwave, Tornado Fist,

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Agility (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x7), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhancement Shift, Intuitive Aptitude (Martial Arts Techniques), Mimetic Memory, Reduced Feral

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Amazon (normal)

The Grand Mistress, sometimes spelled as Grandmistress, is the normal evolution of the Amazon breed of pokegirl. However it is actually a rather difficult evolution to achieve as Amazons need to master not only the majority of the physical techniques of their chosen style but to also learn many of the much harder chi or ki techniques related to their style as well, which is something most Amazons struggle with. Should they manage to learn a good number of them they will likely evolve soon after.

In terms of physical appearances there is not a dramatic change upon evolution. They are usually a bit taller than Amazons typically ranging from five foot eight to six foot two inches in height. They also possible have a slight increase in the size of their breasts as well but nothing excessive. Grand Mistresses also retain their athletic but not overly muscular build that they had as Amazons and their hair coloration is still typically not a shade that would be considered normal for a human. While physical appearance stay largely the same their physical enhancements increase dramatically and like the Amazon they have the enhancement shift ability meaning that most Grand Mistresses will over time with training shift their enhancements around to best suit their particular style of fighting. It also means that just because two Grand Mistresses practice the same combat style that they will not necessarily have the exact same enhancements. Another important change after evolving is that they start to generate large amounts of chi and ki that they can use in combat.

Mentally Grand Mistresses remain fairly similar to what they were like as Amazons with variance based mostly upon which fighting style they embrace. Grand Mistresses of the chan style still tend to be rather patient and cautious about new situations until they can observe and evaluate them. Lees are still a bit impatient and are always wanting to be on the move. Kapoeraa are still impulsive and thrill seekers. And Grand Mistresses of the wu style still tend to be a mixture of fun loving and overly serious. In fact the only real noticeable difference in the mentality of Grand Mistresses is that most have a strong desire to teach others their art. Tamers of Grand Mistresses would be wise to put them in charge of harem combat training as they not only typically excel in that role but are also rather happy to do so.

Grand Mistresses are among the most powerful of Fighting types when it comes to combat. Their mastery of their chosen martial arts style along with the ability to use chi and ki techniques making them very dangerous fighters. Further most Grand Mistresses no longer exclusively use only one of the Amazon styles and will at least learn the basics of the other three styles so that they can use them to complement their own style of combat. For example while a Grand Mistress of the chan style will certainly be most skilled at techniques focused around use of their hands and arms but they will know enough about lee style kicking attacks, kapoeraa counters and wu weapon techniques to be able to compete with the average Amazon of those styles using only techniques from the chosen style. Their mimetic memory plays a large role in this as they can now learn most basic martial arts techniques after only seeing them a few times. More advanced martial arts techniques and those involving chi manipulation still require a good deal of time and training to master but only about half the time it would usually take.

Due in no small part because of their willingness to explore the other styles Grand Mistress do not have the intense rivalry between the practitioners of the four styles that Amazons do. A Grand Mistress of chan and a Grand Mistress of lee will certainly still want to fight against each other but it is usually more of a friendly competition and a desire to test their skills against an equal more than anything else. In fact most Grand Mistresses find the intense rivalry between Amazons who practice different styles to be foolish as they see each style to simply be separate paths towards the same goal. Many Grand Mistresses, especially those found at the Jozetsuzoku Preserve, try to teach Amazons to be more tolerant of each other however their success at doing so is hard to determine. One thing that is certain is that an Amazon will regard a Grand Mistress who practices the same style as them in awe and will seek to learn the art from them. As such many retired tamers who have a Grand Mistress will allow them to open a dojo and take on students, both humans and pokegirls, as it is usually not only a good source of income but also a way to keep their Grand Mistress happy. While typically strict but fair instructors it is worth mentioning that some Grand Mistresses have been known to use rather unorthodox or extreme training techniques.

Grand Mistresses, like Amazons, still cannot consume alcoholic beverages and foods without becoming slightly ill. They also still react oddly to certain types of foods based upon their chosen style. Chans will still start to act intoxicated if they eat or drink milk products as will kapoerra when they drink carbonated drinks. Lees will still get extremely hyper and eventually pass out if they eat foods with lots of sugar in them and caffeine still makes practitioners of the wu style sleepy. However they do handle those products better now meaning that they can consume small amounts of these products without any real effects.

When it comes to taming Grand Mistresses retain the same habits they had as Amazons for the most part as they still don't usually require restraints. This means that chans still prefer slower paced but longer sexual encounters while lees continue to enjoy hard and fast tamings the best. Grand Mistresses of the kapoerra style still prefer being on top and to use dancing as a type of foreplay while those who practice the wu style still care more about feeling spiritual and emotional intimacy with their partner than the physical act of taming itself. The only major difference in their taming habits is that after winning a particularly difficult fight they typically are rather aroused and will want to be tamed to celebrate their victory and are unusually rather energetic during those encounters.

Their feral behavior also doesn't change much from when they were Amazons. They have lowered intelligence being only able to communicate through grunts and gestures for the most part and tend to become easily distracted. They will also still say their style of combat's name when feral. They tend to seek out other Amazons or Grand Mistresses and to form roving bands of hunter-gathers with them. In such groups a Grand Mistress will almost certainly be the leader. Like Amazons Grand Mistresses are actually more common while tame than feral as it is extremely rare for a tamer to encounter a feral Grand Mistress. It is also nearly unheard of for a girl to threshold directly into a Grand Mistress with only a few cases known to have happened worldwide. In those few cases the girls who did so were already very skilled at martial arts before going through threshold.

Much like with their pre-evolution, the Amazon, Grand Mistresses were originally thought to be separate breeds based upon their chosen combat style. While this misconception was eventually discovered and the breed given their true name it is still fairly common for the public to call them Herolees, Herowus or so on as that is what they were originally named by the pokegirl research community.

* * *

**_SLUTTON, the Savage Wolverine Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Animorph (wolverine)

**Element**: Normal

**Frequency**: Very Rare (Very Uncommon in Capital and Ruby)

**Diet**: carnivorous

**Role**: terror fighters

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Ghost, Ice

**Weak Vs**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Tackle, Agility, Slash, Bite, Growl

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x3), High Intelligence, Razor Claws

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Mynx (battle stress)

Bounty (for confirmed kill): 10,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): 5,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

Bounty (for successful capture & taming): 15,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

Slutton are intelligent, strong, vicious, and cruel Pokégirls. She is a far cry from her once peaceful form as a Mynx. She isn't sought out much except for inciting terror in the general population.

She's changed dramatically physically. Her once soft, silky fur has become thick and coarse. Her fur is incredibly good at keeping out the cold of her environment, making her resistant to all but the strongest ice attacks. Her fur colors range from brown, black, white, and yellow and she is usually striped.

Her height has increased by a marginal amount, but she is much more muscular, though it is hard to tell through her thick fur. The lung problems she once had as a Mynx are gone, much to the world's chagrin.

Feral Sluttons need to be hunted down. While not the strongest Pokégirl around, she is incredible vicious and has a taste for flesh. She sees all things, human and Pokégirl alike, as food. It is not advisable to try to tame one unless you are a very experienced tamer. They tend to jump males for a quick taming, and then have that guy as a post-coitus snack.

Her bounty amount is something of a conundrum. It is not enough to get more experienced tamers to actively hunt her down for cash, but just enough to make newbie tamers cautious around her. And tamers 'must' be cautious around her. She will keep fighting long past anyone else would give up and collapse.

She is a good test for the tamers in Capital and Ruby where she is much more common then the rest of the world. Taking down a Slutton can be seen as a right of passage for tamers in those leagues.

Slutton are rarely, if ever, seen in populated areas except as threshold cases. Thresholded Sluttons are much more calm then their feral counterparts, but everyone must be wary of them. Her increased intelligence combined with growing aggression means she could do more damage then any feral.

If you do manage to catch a Slutton, restraints are a must. She is much stronger than normal people and she has a tendency to claw out when in the throws of orgasm. She also likes to bite down on flesh during taming, so a reinforced ball gag is needed as well.

Not every tamer is capable of handling a Slutton. Her viciousness and high intelligence are usually too much for 'softer' tamers. She is a great addition for any combat oriented harem if a tamer manages to bring her in line. A tamer simply known as Logan was famous for having a whole harem filled with them.

Sluttons are beasts in combat. Their claws are some of the sharpest out there and they just 'love' to use them. People tend to underestimate the power of normal-type Pokégirls, much to their later dismay. A Slutton is capable of taking out most Pokégirls simply with her Bite and Slash attacks.

They know no fear. A Slutton will fight anyone she deems a threat, even when she is outmatched in every sense of the word. One documented case showed just how determined she is to fight. She fought a Grizzlar for over an hour before succumbing to her wounds and dieing. Considering the power of a Grizzlar, that is saying something.


	4. The Cost of a Life

**Yes, this is a fanfic, the different characters of the different animes will become a part of the story in more or less permanent ways throughout this series.**

**Pokegirls were created by Metroanime, and if you've got any questions about what they are, google "Angelfire pokegirls whatis"**

**All pokegirls are taken by the latest updated pokedex that can be found at the yahoo group "Pokegirlworldinformation" they are looking for new recruits, so join the group and get access to ALL pokegirl related information.**

**In this chapter there are no Lemons. However, there's blood, violence and death.**

**If you're confused about something, read the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

**-+-+-+-+-+Here starts the story****+-+-+-+-+-**

* * *

Even when he was lying on his ass with his back against the tree and the feral pokegirl inching towards him with hunger dancing on her eyes, Mario managed to activate his brain to try and assess the situation. The girl was a Slutton, his memory was vague, but he was sure she had enhanced strength and speed at the very least, her fur was thick and any cutting weapon or ice attack would have a hard time against it unless it was on a soft spot, her nose was more animal than human, she probably had enhanced sense of smell as well. They were known for pretty much eating anything that came their way, every now and then even raping their victims if they happened to be male and they weren't feeling hungry. With the pokegirl nearly on her bones, it appeared that she wasn't too keen on the rape part.

Though she was clearly feral, the look in her eyes was smart; it was obvious she knew he didn't have weapons in his hands, but was still cautious while approaching due to the possibility that he'd draw one. That or she was enjoying his fear.

In all likeliness, it was both.

In his weapon inventory he had a one hunting knife, courtesy of Verde, but it was hidden in his ankle and the chances of him drawing it out without her noting or stopping him were few to none. Escaping for anything more than a couple minutes was even less likely, she was faster and stronger than him in several degrees. She also didn't have the sort of glazed and lost look on her eyes Mario had expected on ferals, she was focused and cunning, there was still a slight fog to her vision, but she knew what she was doing and what she wanted.

The Slutton broke her vision to sniff at the air for a couple seconds, her eyes narrowing as she took a step back, suddenly much more focused on the forest around them than Mario but still keeping an eye on him. The human realized she must be smelling Verde or some other dangerous pokegirl and used the distraction to slowly stand up, her attention on him was weaning, if he had a chance to getting some distance with her, it'd be now. He tensed, ready to jump at the first chance he had.

As if answering his silent plea for a distraction, there was a loud sound of a roar and that of something being crushed somewhere deeper into the forest, though not more than a couple hundred meters away. It had been loud enough to catch the pokegirl's attention, and just the chance the human had been waiting for. When she had turned to look towards where the sound had come from, Mario broke into a sprint in the opposite direction. His heart was pumping a thousand beats a second, he drove his feet into the ground with as much strength as he could muster to get every drop of speed from the gesture as he could, hearing nothing but his own breath.

At the first sound of pursuit, he took a quick turn to the right, ran past three or four trees and then took a left, looking over his shoulder just as the Slutton was landing and tripping right where he had been half a second ago. His incredulity to how fast the creature could move swept through his thoughts, but was short lived, he had to survive, and getting caught was immediate death. Mind racing, he saw the snowy mound that had originally caught his attention, and then remembered Verde's trap.

His running slowed down just enough for him to try and recognize his surroundings; he instantly regretted not having paid attention to the general direction he had been running beforehand. A chill ran down his spine, and looked over his shoulder, seeing only a blur of black, brown and white tackling him onto the ground. It hurt, his head being the first thing that hit soft dirt, arms followed, and with it the rest of him, slamming him flat on the ground, the attacker rolling over him and quickly standing up in front of him as he went for a sitting position. Heart in his throat, he drew out the knife from his boot as fast as he could, trying to stand up with everything he had.

He didn't get the time; she jumped, jaw wide open, sharp fangs gleaming in the dark, clawed hands extended, ready to shred him. Frightened, Mario raised his left arm in pure defensive instinct, her bite sinking down into his wrist with a wet sickening crunch. Even with adrenaline pumping through his veins, the pain felt like someone had just torn his arm off. His tight jaw let out just half a scream, his system too high on the desire to survive to fully take in the pain. Just as she was tightening her hold on him, he used everything he had to bring the knife in his right hand down onto her left eye, blade slicing cleanly into the gray and white orb, blood and transparent ooze spilling out as it sunk all the way to the hilt. The creature let go and screamed in agony.

Mind ablaze in hot white determination, anger and fear, the human shot to his feet and jumped onto her in one fluid motion, knocking her down while she tried to regain her bearings, knife still inside her socket, blood gushing as he twisted it and drew it out in a spray of gore, flesh and blood. He landed straddling her chest, his good arm holding the knife, not even feeling her claws dig into his body and slash madly in a blind attempt to defend herself. He let out a primordial roar, a scream that came from the very depths of his being.

He would not die today.

Raising the blade as high as he could, he let his voice out with everything he had as he drove the blade into her throat with a queasy dull thud, without even giving a second of rest to then draw it out and stab it back in with everything he had a second time, and a third, and a fourth, blood splashing onto his face, exposed skin and what remained of his clothes. She reacted when he was about to slash a fifth time, managing to shove him off, powerful hands almost launching him a full three meters away, where he landed like a rag doll, unable to do more than lift his head and watch as she somehow managed to draw enough anger and determination to stand up, clutching at the bloodied mess of was left of her throat even though not a fifth of it was left, the rest a gushing red tatters of meat and blood, her good eye blazing in focused fury.

The human couldn't move, he was covered in blood and deep gashes; his world was starting to fade at the edges slightly. Only able to look on in absolute horror as the pokegirl was still not yet dead, she gargled her own blood, coughing and making gagging motions, the blood oozing and gushing like a fountain down her neck and eye socket. She stepped towards him, blood running down the front of her torso in a river of crimson water, dying her fur and dripping onto the ground. Another step, her body was wobbling, her chest heaved even when no air would reach her lungs. Even in death she would not give up. Third step and even the nearly immobile and half dead human began to panic.

THUD

The single eye opened in shock, her eyes looking down at her chest, where a half meter long spear of ice protruded right between her breasts. She began turning around to face whoever it had been that had attacked her.

CRACK

A ball of ice the size of a fist hit her squarely on the head, there was the sound of a wet snap as the wolverine pokegirl became very still for several long seconds.

She collapsed on the spot, face down against the ground.

The pokegirl was dead.

Even if Mario had the strength to move, he would have remained there, watching in rapture at the death of the creature, panting for breath as he held tightly the blade with which he had defended himself.

Verde appeared from between the trees, she was half naked, only wearing her pants, her exposed white pale torso stained with blood, sweat, scratches, and dirt; most of the wounds were light. She was limping, and despite the conundrum of wounds, was smiling like it had been Christmas. The smile vanished as soon as she saw him, becoming a deep worry and fear instead.

Mario felt confused as to why she had that expression and looked down at himself.

He could have gasped if he could; rather, it came out as a wheeze for air.

The entirety of his torso was covered in bloody trenches, showing bone in some spots while the others revealed torn muscle and flesh, too much blood was bubbling out at the rhythm of his heartbeat, covering his skin, shirt, coat and the ground below, pooling on his sides and beneath him. His left arm looked normal until the forearm, from there on it was a smashed conglomerate of red, white, black, and the coat's brown fur, all clumped in a mess of skin, fur, flesh, blood, and bone. His eyes wide, slowly, the realization of his grave condition managed to slip through his fogged mind.

The adrenaline seeping out of his body and a quickly growing sense of pain overcoming it, he tried to scream. Only a grunt and a pained moan managed to get out thought, what little energy he had quickly left him as he fully collapsed on the ground, desperately trying to move when every muscle in his body felt like it was made out of red hot lead.

Verde was quick to act, kneeling next to him and placing him sideways, placing the torn bundle of her own coat onto him while she laid him next to a tree. "Shit." She muttered under her breath, aware he wasn't going to last like very long, she had to find something to heal him with. "This is going to hurt." Placing her hands on his torso, a thin layer of ice covered her palms, and as it touched the human's chest, the blood froze into a dark crimson ruby color, spreading to encase his wounds as the human struggled underneath and looked at the pokegirl with pained eyes, the cold biting deep into him like daggers. "This will stop you from dying right away. I'll be back as fast as I can." She lowered her head until she was looking him straight in the eyes. "DON'T YOU FUCKING FALL ASLEEP OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hastily, she went to her feet and began running with everything she had towards the deeper side of the forest, plowing through as many small bushes and even tree sprouts as possible along the way, breath catching on her throat as she pushed every ounce of her superhuman speed, strength, and endurance as possible. And merely two minutes into the task, a green and brown arrow hit her square on her shoulder with a concussive thud. Grinding herself to a full stop, she yanked the arrow out. "I AM NOT FERAL!" she roared into the apparently empty forest. "I HAVE A HUMAN AND HE'S DYING, I NEED HEALING SUPPLIES NOW!" the power of her voice carried with it a cold tremor that reverberated into the forest.

After ten seconds of silence, three small elves came out from between the trees as if they had just appeared there. All covered in a light brown leathery armor, two armed with their bows and the third with a spear, all exactly the same to one another except by the color of their hairs, which were varying shades of dark brown. "Why should we give you our berries?"

Verde growled her voice out in controlled and clear words. "I am one of the three ice sisters of the tribe of Io, the human is under my custody and if he dies because you refused to help, I will hunt you three down, and then continue with the rest of your court until I kill every last one of you or I die trying." The air became much colder.

All three elves shuddered at the combination of her words and the cold, tensing in increased fear and anger. "Lower your weapons." A fourth voice came through, and two more elves stepped out of the forest, these ones were almost as tall as Verde, their skin a light golden color, hair the color of copper in one, and silver in the other, eyes a deep emerald and slim yet curvy figures covered in the same sort of armor the elves had, two blade sheathes at the sides of their hips and a bow on their backs. "We'll come with you, we have what you need."

The Hun's eyes narrowed. "We also need Hot tomatoes."

"We have what you need." The duo repeated in unison.

"This way." Verde spun on the spot and began sprinting full speed back through where she came, following the clear path of destroyed foliage she had left before. Inwardly, she was regretting not having brought any more healing berries or equipment than what she had had to use to fight. Finding a whole pack of Sluttons was not something that had fit inside her expectations. She looked at the duo of Golden elves were not as strong, or fast as Verde, yet were keeping her speed even though with a bit of effort.

As soon as she saw Mario's ice covered body, Verde's heart skipped a beat and she pushed for the final sprint before hastily falling on her knees next to the human, his face pale as snow, his lips purple and his body shuddering as he looked at her with half lidded eyes. The elves were quickly there, their faces not showing the urgency or fear Verde's had. "Stand back." The copper haired one instructed as they both knelt next to the human.

From out of her pouch, the silver haired Golden elf brought out a handful of ping-pong sized bright red tomatoes, and crushed them while pouring the juice down the human's throat. The other took out a dozen spherical purple fruits half the size of her fist out of a pouch clearly too small to contain them, quickly breaking the ice that encased the human's chest and squeezing the deep purple juice into the cracks, watching as the ice began to melt off.

Mario choked on the warm juice and let out a half scream-half grunt as the entirety of his chest was lit ablaze with pain as skin was being re-grown to shut the wounds, nerve endings coming to life along the way. The two pokegirls had to hold him down to avoid him from moving and opening them mid-heal. The work continued on his right arm and then his back. Breaking the ice and pouring yet more purple juice onto his skin. However, they came to a pause when they reached his left arm.

Eyes narrowing, the silver haired Golden elf brought out her sword. "We can't heal this wound properly; it's too much even for a Great Grape or our magic." Her voice was grim. "We'll have to amputate it."

Verde glanced at the arm and bit her lip in a silent growl in frustration; the Slutton had pulverized his wrist, hand, and part of the forearm, turning it all into a bloody deformed pulp. It was a miracle it was still attached to his arm at all. "I'll help you hold him." She stated coldly. Verde looked straight into his eyes as she blocked his view from his arm. "You're doing amazing." Kneeling at the sides of his chest, she placed her forearm on his mouth as she used her ass to pin his torso into the ground. "I need you to bite down. Don't hold back, my skin is tougher than it looks." She used her knees to pin down both shoulders and the arms; she glanced back at the elves, the silver one holding down his legs. Slowly, Verde nodded.

The gesture had been fast and precise, three strokes of the blade that had been made with such ease any spectator would have believed they had been practicing it for decades. The two first opening the still good flesh in a V, where the narrow end would be halfway down his forearm. The third slice cut off the bone closer to the elbow than the outer edges of the V. With it, what had been left of his arm and his hand were no longer attached to him. Even when half dead, the human found the strength to let out a muffled scream and bite down on Verde's arm with everything he had, tears rolling down his wide eyes as the copper haired Golden elf placed the two pieces of flesh together into a stump, the flesh hiding the bone completely underneath, hands glowing a light white and gold before she quickly squeezed some more of the Great Grape, its juices sealing what was left of the wound as the human kept on struggling against those that kept him held down.

Even after it had been healed, Mario kept fighting for a whole minute, his strength slowly diminishing until, with one final grunt, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, falling completely unconscious and going limp just seconds later.

Sighing, Verde pulled her arm out of his mouth, the pattern of his teeth clear as two red and purple lines, in a couple places he had actually managed to draw a hint of blood. She turned to look at her escort; the duo was cleaning all the blood from their hands and arms as a duo of elves were growing two small branches from the ground and knitting them together to make a sled of sorts. "Thank you." She commented with a slight sense of relief, taking one of the leftover Grapes and pouring its juices over her skin, the sting of healing going mostly ignored.

"You owe us nothing." The copper haired elf woman commented, her eyes looking through the clearing and onto the Slutton's corpse. "What you encountered was what we had not managed to kill off these past few weeks. It's the first time we've seen a pack of feral Sluttons this big, and we've been around for a long time."

The silver haired woman glanced at the impaled corpse only a couple meters away for several long seconds before she turned to look at Verde with an impassive expression. "Take him to your healer. We won't touch your kills until the setting sun tomorrow, after that; we will take whatever remains."

Both Golden elves aided the elf and placed Mario on the sledge, wrapping him gently with what was left of his coat and Verde's to keep him warm. They handed the straps to pull the sledge to the Hun and bowed slightly. "We'll be meeting again."

"I hope it's under better circumstances." Verde bowed herself, grabbing hold of the reigns.

"Make sure to bring the human as well." The silver haired elf gave a tiny smile. "It'd be a shame if his only experience in our forest be such a bad one."

Verde responded by giving a weak smile. "Indeed."

* * *

Miranda crossed her arms in frustration, a deep scowl in her face. "You can forget it, his fever just went down; he is in no conditions for this. If Nura were still here, I would be in the preparing to send him to a real hospital right now."

"Damn it Miranda, do you know how long I've been waiting for a chance like this one?" The second woman growled, her own arms folding under her top-heavy chest, her two antennae flicking in irritation. "He is a human not from this world that has just been traumatized by a pokegirl. A chance like this will never show itself again. Take off the psychic barriers from his room."

"No, you can wait just a day or two more until he gets his bearings again." The Arch-mage growled. "You just came back Sheika, he doesn't even know who you are."

The second pokegirl looked as if she had just been slapped. "You didn't even tell the newbie Fellatio had two other pokegirls?" she looked around her for a second. "And where's Kiriko when I need to drive my point further?"

"AHHHH!" the shout and sound of breaking glass startled them both.

They looked at each other. "Shit." The duo stated in unison, jumping to their feet.

The screaming came to a halt, but the both of them had already run out into the corridor and promptly into the room adjacent to it. Inside, a very tall pokegirl, almost two and a half meters in height, was currently clutching one of her two dog-like heads in pain, dripping water and some blood. At the other end, was Mario, pale like a ghost, face fixed in a mix of surprise and horror, looking at the pokegirl, though promptly screamed and clutched the stump f what had been his left hand.

"We told you not to go there!" Miranda almost shouted, seeing bits and pieces of what remained of a flower pot spread across the floor and Mario's bed. With a gesture of her hand, dark purple chains came out of the walls and floor, quickly paralyzing Mario against the bed, where he started to struggle. "Sheika!"

"On it." She placed herself next to Mario and looked him straight into his eyes. Her eyes glowed a light purple. "Calm down."

The human's struggles came to an abrupt halt, though his body remained tense. His eyes remained fixed on Sheika's, showing just the barest hint of anger as he frowned slightly. "Stop that."

Sheika's antenna twitched, her eyes opened in shock and she almost jumped back, clutching her left arm as she took a couple steps away from him. "What the…!?"

The human's anger flared as the psychic lost focus on her hypnosis. "OUT!" he shouted. "GET OUT NOW!"

The Arch-mage gave him a calculating stare for only a second; at a snap of her fingers all three pokegirls were gone.

The rage turned into pain, his left arm exploding in red hot agony, he screamed as he clutched it, panting for air and trying to calm down the fire that was burning his arm and soul. He let out a couple more bellows of anger and pain before his breathing became stable again. The anger had not vanished; the human had just barely managed to contain it.

It took him nearly five minutes of lying on the bed with his eyes clutched shut and breathing hard before he finally gave out a sigh, looking up at the un-amusing white ceiling in absolute silence. The pain in his arm was no longer there, only a throbbing reminder that it was still there.

Still on his back, he raised his left arm and looked at it. He had been pale all his life, and his eyes could see this clearly as they traced the limb's length starting from the shoulder. But it came to a halt halfway down his forearm, right where his light brown irregular blob of a birthmark would have been; in its place was now the round stump, tainted in purple with deeper colors following the lines where the blades had cut his flesh.

He shuddered at the memory, the anger and the fear flashed through his head a second time since he had woken up, but there was a feeling of numbness that pushed it away, the thought that this arm and his own had no resemblance aside from the pale tint of his skin. This was not his arm.

The throbbing pain said otherwise.

Averting his eyes from it to look around, the room was sterile white and the illumination seemed to come from everywhere at the same time. His bed was made out of steel and at the side there was a nightstand where the flowerpot used to be, on the wall next to the door there was a mirror.

He drew out the covers and stood up; he had been wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts pajamas colored a neon pink, and was quite sure that not only was it not his, as it was a couple sizes too big, but that he'd also not wear it again. Eyes returned towards his left arm for an instant, throat tightened painfully, a soft sob escaped his lips as he touched the stump with trembling hands, the sensation was alien, and a part of him screamed out this was wrong. "Miranda's healing magic is weak; you will get your arm back once you find a skilled healer." The words left his mouth, but they tasted sour in his lips.

"You will get your arm back." He steeled his resolve.

Standing up, he took the two steps that separated him from the mirror and looked at his reflection.

The first scars he saw were on his face; three of them, dark grape in color, they went from his left ear to end up one just under his nose, the second bellow the corner of his mouth, and the third ran the underline of his jaw, no thicker than a pencil, yet to his eyes they might as well have been fluorescent purple light. Raising his left arm, he stopped half way and growled in anger and frustration, switching with his right hand to touch the tissue. It felt smooth and slightly numb. His right arm also had scars tinted in purple; about ten of them, thinner than the ones on his face, and randomly spread on his upper arm only.

He glanced down his front, meeting the pink fabric of the pajama, the corners of more scars visible beneath.

It took him a bit more effort than he thought, but he managed to take it off with only his right hand. His reflection greeted him with an image he had trouble recognizing as his own. Whereas before he had been thick, now he was sickly thin, skin slightly paler than it used to be, ribs showing against his skin, cheeks hollow, eyes sunken in, arms going from their previous slightly thin to bony. And that had not been all of it, his torso was riddled with several dozen scars, most either as thick as the ones on his face or twice that much, while a couple were so thin they might as well have been drawn onto him. They crisscrossed and covered mostly his ribs, back, shoulders, chest, and even a couple on his gut. He had not expected there to be this many, he didn't even remember the Slutton having had more than five or six seconds to do the damage before he slit her throat and she shoved him off.

Slowly, he used his fingers to lightly trace the line of every single scar, systematically memorizing the location of each of them. To him, each was irrefutable proof of the strength within the creatures that were called pokegirls. They were also a testament to his own weakness and fear.

As soon as his eyes went back at his left arm, he closed them and turned to avoid looking at the mirror, a dull throb erupted from the limb and his eyes shut tighter for several longer seconds. Opening them, he glanced at the door; it was made out of wood, flat and light brown with the stretched dark lines drawing seeming random patterns on it.

Just like the doors of his house.

Where his brother, sister, parents and grandmother lived. Where he'd sleep and eat, where he'd argue and laugh.

He closed his eyes again; the pain he felt was more than just physical. His memories came back in a rush.

The light blue of the walls, their texture, the feel of the doors and handles against his hands. His bed, his chair, his room. The scent of books, the places where dust bunnies would gather, those secret locations he used to hide things, and the places where the others hid theirs, the sounds of creaking wood when someone walked up the stairs, the 'tack' of rain when it hit the roof, the soft breeze that would blow when he opened a window, the warmth of being inside during winter and the cool while in summer. Everything came back to him in a rush.

It was the memory of his sanctuary.

"I want to go home." As soon as he had spoken the words, they stuck on his throat and tightened it until he felt out of breath. Tears started forming at the edges of his eyes; a mute sob escaped his lips before he clamped his mouth shut with as much strength as he could, jaw tight enough it hurt.

Legs too weak to keep him standing, he fell on the bed. Grabbing the pillow, he sank his face against it, and did what he did not remember having done in many years.

He cried.

It started as a sense of homesickness and fear, expressed in soft sobs at first, but it soon escalated into rage, anger and despair, forming into curses, screams and hammering of hands against the bed and pillow, drowning the sound against it, all directed at the impotency and futility of his actions. Every ounce of him wanting nothing but to shred the world away and leave nothing behind.

And he kept at it until he could no longer continue and fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, the young man felt like he had just run a three day marathon. Even though he didn't have drowsiness or was feeling sleepy, his thoughts were sluggish and his entire body was lethargic. He grunted at the sensation of a wet pillow against his head and quickly flipped it over.

Then he realized he was covered by a bed sheet.

"Damn." The feeling of embarrassment buzzed his mind awake with a slight hint of anger. He pushed himself onto a sitting position, despite the tiredness, he was much more relaxed. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Still, he felt pretty crappy.

Eyes drifting through the room, his sight landed on a chair that had not been there before, a set of clothes placed on top and waiting for him. Rather eager as he was to be rid of the pink cloths, he took off the pants and began dressing up with the fur and leather combination of shirt, vest and pants. They were different than the ones he had worn before, rougher to the touch, slightly thicker, and much, much warmer. The size was almost a perfect fir, allowing him ample and as unrestricted movement as one would expect from such clothes. The color was a combination of dark browns with whites that somehow reminded him of winter forest camouflage, and it even had a hood.

"Neat." He welcomes the distraction to draw away his most recent thoughts. He looked himself over in the mirror a second time, the sleeves were somewhat longer than needed, and if he let both arms hang limply at the sides and he closed his right hand into a fist, the fact he was missing the last piece of his left limb became perfectly hidden. He felt relief at that small fact.

His eyes went down to the boots that had been resting below the chair, they were steel tipped combat boots, which caught him by surprise since the previous ones had been leather and fur and hand-made while this looked industrial. Putting the feet into the boot was easy enough, and it felt comfortable and the right size.

When he was about to tie the laces, he halted.

Frowning, he ignored the nagging anger and sadness at the back of his head for having forgotten, even if for just a second, that he now had just one hand. He forced himself to relax, he might as well get it over with and find a way to deal with it on his own, and he refused to let this get to him any further.

The tears had already been shed, and he did not plan on giving himself the chance to do so again.

Using only his right hand, he placed the shoelaces through the hooks, then, with the aid of his other foot, he tightened it and tied the knot. The process was repeated on the second shoe, and it took him a bit less than the first try. Though ten minutes of trial and error just to put some shoes on were not something he'd approve of. More so since they weren't as tight as what he would've liked. "I'll just have to practice."

The ensemble made him look tough and rugged, though this was aided by the unshaved beard that had started to form and the scars. The smile that came to his face was a forced one, one he had learnt to practice over the years, he watched the details; making sure it reached his eyes even when he kept from showing his teeth, a chuckle followed. "Smile, and feel better with yourself. You are alive and that in on itself is a gift, be grateful. This too shall pass." His words were meant more for the smiling reflection than himself, not the hollow numbness inside his head and chest. "Move on and pick an objective." Nodding, he took a breath, kept it and then let go. "Let's get this over with, time to look to get lefty back."

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked straight onto the large breasted, orange skinned bald antennae woman from when he had woken up. The impact made him stumble back, instincts kicking in to grab hold of the walls with his hands but only managing the one side, his fall would have gone the whole way if not because something seemed to catch him mid-air. Looking down in surprise, he saw his body was wrapped in a very light pink glow; he was raised onto his feet by the same formless touch, until he was standing again.

"Not so angry that I'm a psychic now, eh?" she taunted, showing him the tray with food that had been floating next to her. "You ought to be hungry. Having a fever three days straight is taxing."

He growled something under his breath before watching intently at her amber eyes. "I really don't like the idea of someone being inside my head."

"Most people don't, more so when it's a total stranger" She shrugged, shoving him back onto his room, placing the tray of food on her lap as she sat on the chair. "Look, I'm a researcher at heart, and you're like the big pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

"How deep in my head have you gotten?" Mario sat on the bed and glanced at her, taking off his coat and jacket to avoid getting too warm.

"I would've liked to go all the way…" she gave him a sultry wink. "…but I didn't have much of a chance." Raising her hands as if surrendering, she added. "Right now I'm not trying anything as a sign of good will, I'll even ask for permission from now on." She lowered her hands, yet kept a finger up. "But only if you do again what you used before to keep me out."

Mario hesitated, and remained silent for several seconds. "Fine." he spoke halfheartedly. "I'm doing it."

Her face lit up with a smile and her antennae twitched twice, Mario felt an odd prickling sensation around his head in a way similar to when a limb was waking up, it lasted only ten seconds before it started to become painful and he winced. It immediately stopped.

Sheika nodded with satisfaction. "So to protect your mind you use the quickly changing waters rather than the immovable stone." With another twitch of her antennae, the tray on her lap floated until it landed on his lap. "It's rather interesting; people usually try blocking psychic probes by focusing on a single thing. I didn't think similar results could be achieved by doing the polar opposite." Her smile became smug. "Anything dumber than a Ka-D-Bra would need to be very experienced getting into people's minds to have a chance to figure out a way around that defense of yours, they'd probably only be able to get in by force." She watched Mario as he took the fork and began eating. "One little thing I should explain before we continue, what you just felt was my attempt of entering your mind the forceful way, if I tried to bypass your defenses rather than fight them, you'd probably barely feel it and I'd be able to go much deeper before you noticed it."

"Then you've already figured out a way around it." He spoke between bites, not even raising his eyes to confirm his statement.

The smugness only grew. "The weakness of the wall comes in the cracks; the weakness of the water comes in the direction of the flow." She purposely used a preaching tone of voice. "If someone were to know where the water flows, they could adjust their course and sneak in."

"So if my thoughts were truly unpredictable, then the only way to pass would be by force." He yawned, eating a couple more bites. "If I imagine something vividly enough while you're inside my head you'd feel it too, right?"

"I would." she nodded. "But that's only if I get caught off guard or the sensations are incredibly strong; anyone with a minimum amount of experience or training would know how to avoid getting caught inside their target's imagination. If talented enough, a telepath will be able to fully block out the influence of the target's mind, while a lesser one would just be able to mitigate the effects." she raised her hand as he was about to speak. "And before you boast, I felt the pain in my arm before because your mental defenses caught me completely off guard."

Mario grinned evilly. "So I was your first." a chuckle escaped him at the irritated expression on Sheika's face. "It's great to know you were caught by surprise. I can use that the next time I have to defend myself against a psychic."

"I was meaning to ask if there were psychics on your world." she sighed, disappointed. "The scenario where rather than pokegirls most humans were telepaths or such was quite entertaining. Now I'll have to ask how, or rather, why, you have such a mental barrier when such situation apparently doesn't take place."

Shaking his head, he took another bite of food before answering. "I didn't really consider it a barrier. I get bored easily and so I like to think stuff up, imagine situations, events, experiences, stories... An environment where I was bored on a constant basis, and I got a lot of practice keeping my imagination very active over the years." he adjusted his position on the bed, placing the now empty plates along with the tray besides him. "Now my turn to ask, who was the two headed dog-woman that I'll have to apologize to? I heard you say her name before, but wasn't paying that much attention."

"Her name's Kiriko, a Hell-Hound. She heard about you practically killing a Slutton with just a knife and got curious." She let out a chuckle that seemed very content. "She's still sulking about the whole pot to her head thing." Sighing, the pokegirl rubbed her neck. "We were out with the tribe's hunters; I was doing some data recollection about the mental state of ice pokegirls when hunting, though Kiriko came along because Angus asked her to look over me."

Eyes watching her face carefully, he kept his expression neutral. "I'm guessing you two don't get along very well."

Sheika glanced at his face for a second, her antennae twitched but Mario didn't feel anything. He hesitated to believe or not if she was sneaking into his mind before she shook her head. "Don't worry, it's just superficial telepathy, only a very skilled psychic would be able to block or detect such a light touch. It's barely enough to let me know what emotions you're feeling." She smiled politely. "Miranda and Kiriko are both pokegirls that have been with Angus practically since he began as a tamer. I joined his team just a year ago or so. I'm government property." shock crossed her expression as her antennae twitched a second time. "You're irritated over me being directly from the government or because I said 'property' to describe myself?"

"Both." He tried to shrug it off even though her comment had irked him a bit further. "Personal experience has taught me not to trust authority figures without several very good reasons. And the whole being property thing is flat-out wrong." Shaking his head, he sighed and leaned back slightly. "I'm not going to go into a ramble. And though I appreciate the company, I feel you came here for more than just food and chitchat."

Sheika sighed, straightening out, her face became serious, her expression professionally neutral. "I came here to prevent you from developing Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. The experience might have…"

"I know what Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder is." He cut her words short. "I'm also sure that the disorder doesn't start to become apparent until it's clear a person's psyche has not recovered, I believe only a couple of waking hours after the event are not enough for anyone."

"No, it is not enough time." She was full-out professional in her demeanor now, giving a slight nod while holding his gaze with clear and apparent neutral intent. "However, the signs of early PTSD can be detected even before normal recovery should have ended, with the aid of psychic abilities that is."

"Don't give me that crap." Anger flashed across his face. "What you want is my permission to get into my head and do your research. Just like how the Professor tried tricking me into answering a questionnaire with an enchanted pen."

She looked surprised, and promptly concealed it. "I'd also say that allowing me to do this would get you closer to getting your tamer license, as a psychological evaluation is required."

Even through the anger, he managed to look smug. "Technically I'm already a tamer, thanks to the professor being in a hurry." Leaning forward until he had to use his elbows against his legs to keep balanced, the playfulness in his eyes vanished. "So either you give me something worth taking a peek at my mind, or I will do everything I can to keep you out."

Her face became stony, completely lacking of emotion and clearly being kept that way. She didn't speak, instead keeping her eyes fixed while staring at him. Finally, she broke the silence. "Nothing I can offer would be valuable enough for you to allow me full and undisturbed access to your mind and memories. An alternative would be to leave the professor and become part of your harem, the bond and trust that would surely follow granting me the access to enter, with enough time, I'd be able to see the whole of your mind." She let out a short sigh, letting her features loosen as she put up a tiny scowl. "Yet I am no longer in the age where I want to travel with a tamer, more so when there's the risk of being won over by another tamer through salvage battle or any other legal or illegal mean."

"Meaning we have reached an impasse." He calmly concluded for her. "You are correct in assuming I don't want to give you the master key to my mind. However, there are a couple things you're able to offer I might be interested in exchanging for a… let's call it 'lesser access card'."

Sheika's antennae straightened out and became still, her expression deepened in thought. "What do you want?"

"Right now, I'm trying to learn some magic. But I've found myself with somewhat of a problem." He grinned ever so slightly. "I suspect that the same thing that helps me to push you out of my head is the same one that doesn't allow me to focus on a single thing enough to get it to work. I'd like you to help me in fixing that, you can check for PTSD and mental sanity along the way if you actually meant that." Standing up, he stretched his hand towards her. "Do we have a deal?"

She stood up and grasped his hand firmly. "Deal." Letting go of his hand, she grinned, the air of formality vanishing into thin air. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention this. The professor said your pokegirl will be arriving here tomorrow."

* * *

**_+-+-+-+-+-Here ends the story-_+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

**_Current Harem_**: None, soon to have new addition :)

* * *

**_Authors note_**: So that came out different from what most of you expected didn't it? I sure as hell was shocked when the idea came to me, it's so out of what I usually do that it took me like a dozen re-writes to be satisfied with the end result. And I still would have preffered if I had managed to squeeze in more "Ouch, my arm" time.

Next update will be on Friday most likely, not too sure, but I'll try to have it out and about by then.

If anyone's interested, yes, there will be Ranma in the stories… just not yet, so be patient.

From this point on it's the different pokegirl pokedex entries, four in total, guess it's compensation for not having put entries on the second chapter. Much more than what I had originally expected, but I still decided it best to put them up in case anyone's interested. I would rather link it to the actual pokedex entry and save up on words, but the online version is very much out of date, so this is my best bet right now.

In case of doubt, ask in the review, if you're a fanfiction user I'll answer through PM, if not, I'll post a review as a reply. If you don't want to review but still want to comment, feel free to either PM me or contact me through marioggf21 at gmail.

* * *

**_+-+-+-+-+-Here Starts Pokedex Entries-_+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

**_ELF, the Sylvan Warrior Pokégirl_**

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Magic/Plant

**Frequency:** Uncommon

**Diet:** Human standard, prefers a low meat diet

**Role:** Woods warriors, gardening

**Libido:** Low

**Strong Vs:** Plant, Water, Psychic, Rock

**Weak Vs:** Ghost, Steel, Poison

**Attacks:** Absorb, Arrow Shot, Binding Arrow, Command Plants, Heal, Little Cloud, Thorn Cutlass

**Enhancements:** Longevity, Hibernation (involuntary upon going feral), Enhanced Strength (x2), Nightvision, Enhanced Agility (x2), Aptitude (Archery), Empathy (Plants), Enhanced Senses (Hearing (x3)), Enhanced Senses (Vision(x3))

**Evolves:** Grandelf (Mana Crystal), Elfqueen (orgasm or battle stress), High Elf (normal), Avariel (Angel Stone), Gardelfwhor (Shield Stone + Thunderstone), Pinielf (Psi Crystal), Cyberelf (Thunder Stone), Golden Elf (Sun Stone)

**Evolves From:** Bimbo (Leaf Stone)

**Revised: **July 2012

During the Revenge War the Elf made the forests of the world a nightmare place for humans trying to move through them. Today an Elf is valued for her limited magical skills, her power to grow plants anywhere there's dirt and the ability to put an arrow pretty much wherever she wants one to go.

Elves stand anywhere between 3 ft and 5ft 4 inches, with the average standing an unimpressive 4ft 3 inches tall. The tallest Elf recorded was a whopping 5ft 7 inches. All Elves are slender, with proportionally long legs, slim hips and typically an A cup bust. Elf pokegirls do show some signs of jealousy towards other Elf breeds that possess larger breasts, but tend to ignore or make fun of breeds that aren't Elves, regardless of their figure. The pointed ears they possess are considered the defining physical characteristic of the Elf breed and they run the gamut from pointed human sized ears to pointed ears that tower above their owner's head.

Elves have white skin that can be pure white or have a light green, brown or blue cast to it. Their hair is thick and comes in a variety of colors. An Elf's eyes are typically blue, green or amber but all of the colors found in nature have been recorded. There are two albino Elves known. Both are in the same court and neither is accorded any special favor or derision because of their condition.

All Elves are inhumanly graceful and this, combined with their ability to command plants, allows them to move through a forest without leaving any sign or sound of their passage. It's this technique that has given rise to rumors of enhanced speed in the breed since they can run through a forest without having to slow to go around trees or worry about being snagged by branches or vines. The truth is that while they're fast, they're no fleeter than a fast human in the open.

Elves prefer ranged combat and their spell repertoires will reflect this, with most wanting to learn spells and magic techniques like rune chain or mana bolt since they can use it to keep enemies away from them. However, they shine when using a bow. With any bow, an Elf can hit just about any target anywhere within that bow's range, and with arrow shot they can guarantee a lot of damage with each hit. In fact, when using a bow, an Elf can extend that bow's maximum range to 150%.

In melee combat the Elf fares poorly. She naturally knows Thorn Cutlass, but must find a thorny plant to harvest for thorns with which to use the technique. For this reason most Elves have some thorns handy in a pocket or pouch. She has no aversion to using manmade knives and swords and with her enhanced strength can hit hard, but the tendency is to strike enough to give an enemy pause and then withdraw to open the range so she can switch back to her preferred ranged techniques.

Elves like being in the wilderness and will try to convince their tamer to tame them outside, be it in the backyard garden in a town or in the wilderness. Other than that their specific tastes vary from individual to individual, but it is a fact that an Elf who is only tamed indoors is not a happy Elf.

This love of the wilderness extends to other parts of an Elf's life. In an urban setting, an Elf will constantly try to find or create a wilderness area for her to spend time in. A tamer living in the city with an Elf in his harem will quickly find that his back yard has become a tiny forest and his swimming pool a pond filled with aquatic plants, fish and frogs. Forbidding an Elf to fill this need is almost certain to result in her leaving at the next Sadie Pokens.

Elves can command plants to grow, causing them to sprout and go through their life cycle at double the normal rate. More experienced Elves can triple or quadruple this growth speed and can make a field of crops mature overnight once they've laid fruit. Combined with their ability to make small fields of rain whenever they want, this has made them very popular in agriculture, especially when combined with the Boobisaur to keep the fields fertile. The ability to make it rain has also made Elves popular with people traveling through or living in arid regions, although any oasis that an Elf creates will die when she leaves.

There is a spell unique to the Elf breed. It is a spell which asks a willing tree to provide the Elf with a bow, quiver and arrows made from the heartwood of the tree. These are alive and thrive as the Elf thrives. Arrows grow inside the quiver and can be planted to produce trees or used as weapons. Arrows that are not deliberately planted will not sprout and once an arrow is rooted it becomes a normal sapling of whatever tree species gave the bow and quiver. If the bow or quiver is taken from the Elf against her will, it will die in a matter of days, even if given to another Elf. If the Elf is killed, her living bow and quiver will also die. Elves who know this spell cannot teach it to a non Elf and threshold Elves don't know it until taught by an Elf who does. A living bow has triple the range of a nonliving bow of the same design. This spell can also be used to produce a living sword, dagger or staff. Edged weapons created by this spell are as hard as the hardest steel and never dull while the living staff is often used for powerful enchantments by more experienced spellcasting Elves.

When an Elf begins to go feral, she gets sleepy and stays that way. If taming is not an option, almost instinctively she will seek out a safe place before she goes completely feral. Elves can be quite creative in this search and feral Elves have been found in caved in caverns, buried underneath fallen trees and rarely inside wall dead spaces. When an Elf goes completely feral, she goes into complete hibernation. Her breathing and her heart stops and, other than the fact that she doesn't decay, she appears completely dead. In this state she does not age. If injured she does not bleed, but if given a wound that would immediately kill a living Elf, a feral Elf will immediately die. An Elf can only be revived from this suspended animation by being tamed. Use of a lubricant is recommended.

Because the Elf can be evolved by the application of a Leaf Stone to a Bimbo, by using a Bimbo pokéwoman an Elf pokéwoman can be produced. This has allowed human children to be born from Elves and, because of this, there are rare cases of threshold into Elves. As the young woman becomes an Elf, the magic inherent in the breed causes the transformation to almost always happen overnight and without any pain. In most cases the new Elf will immediately respond to the call of the closest Elf court and run away if not restrained. For this reason, threshold Elves are seldom found at Ranches.

* * *

**_GOLDEN ELF, the Radiant Pokégirl_**

**Type: **Very Near Human

**Element:** Magic/Plant

**Frequency:** Rare

**Diet: **Human standard, prefers a low meat diet

**Role: **Frontline infantry, special forces

**Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs: **Plant, Water, Dragon, Dark

**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ghost, Steel

**Attacks:** Shinesphere, Blurring Form, Absorb, Reflect, Mystic Bolt, Command Plants, Leaf Blade, Vine Burst, Thorn Cutlass, Esuna, Haste, Mystic Bolt, Counter, Headbutt, Spells

**Enhancements: **Longevity, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Dexterity (x2), Enhanced Senses: Hearing (x3), Enhanced Senses: Vision (x3), Nightvision, Pain Immunity (Active), Reduced Feral

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From: **Elf (Sun Stone)

**Revised:** November 2012

The Golden Elf is so named because its skin is always a shade of gold, ranging from light tan all the way to a true metallic gold identical to the ore. Its hair is always a similar color but is almost always metallic in hue. Only its eyes betray its Elf origins as they can be any color found in the Elf breed. Golden Elves stand between five and a half and six feet tall. They're bulkier than their Elf cousins, tending towards a curvier figure and a solid C cup.

Where the Elf is popular for growing plants and her incredible abilities with a bow, the Golden Elf is sought out by combat tamers for her melee skills. In both dark and light courts the Golden Elf is the infantry trooper, with more experienced Golden Elves forming special units of unconventional warfare experts. Light courts often make deals with the leagues they reside in to provide a limited number of Golden Elves for military service, with the understanding that these Elves will be allowed to return to the court once their military tamers are dead. More and more dark courts are investigating the possibilities of their Golden Elves getting similar training, often to the delight of the leagues where they reside since the first offer is usually some kind of nonaggression agreement for as long as the program continues.

Golden Elves typically open battle with a volley of shinespheres to blind their opponents before using haste and blurring form while moving to engage their foes. Leaf blade is employed in the cases where prisoners are desired to pummel enemies until they can no longer fight back and command plants is used to entangle attackers as well as to detain the defeated. Golden Elves can learn the living weapon spell and usually prefer swords for melee combat. If grappled, they respond with headbutt until they can get free to resume using their weapons. While Golden Elves are more than capable of holding their own against many foes, when combined with uncannily accurate flights of arrows from supporting Elf archers, enemies seldom last long.

If the foe is too powerful, they use the vaunted Elf ability to pass unseen through the forest to retreat until they can regroup and attack from a new direction.

Outside of combat, Golden Elves can be found working in gardens of specially grown plants where they cause these plants to produce large leaves that grow into the shapes of armor for the Golden Elves to wear in combat. These take months to grow even with Elves helping, but weigh as much as comparable cotton clothing, are hard enough to turn steel blades or claws and are highly resistant to fire. Use of this armor can reduce damage from fire by as much as one half. Only the Elfqueen can grow these leaves faster and categorically will not for anyone outside of her court. This armor is not available for non-Elves, although some Elves working with Golden Elves may be gifted with a suit of her own.

The easiest way to identify a feral Golden Elf is because, while able to communicate and to function normally due to having reduced feral, a feral Golden Elf loses the ability to create her armor. Interestingly, feral Golden Elves are aware that they are feral and will attempt to head for the closest court to be helped. They are single minded in this and will avoid all contact with humans and any non-Elf pokegirl breeds while doing so.

Golden Elves have no special requirements for taming, although they show a marked preference for being tamed outside regularly.

Golden Elves make terrible alphas. They're not interested in command but do make excellent beta's or noncoms in military service.

Currently, no human has thresholded into a Golden Elf. However, interestingly enough, all human children, both male and female, may share the mother's skin color. However it is never metallic unless a boy with pokegirl gene blood traits.

* * *

**_CERBERASS, the Hell Hound Pokegirl_**

**Type: **Near Human - Inhumanoid (Canine Animorph)

**Element: **Dark/Fire

**Frequency: **Rare

**Diet: **Carnivore, preference for spices

**Role: **Guard, Hunter

**Libido: **Average - High

**Strong Vs: **Ghost, Ice, Plant, Psychic, Steel

**Weak Vs: **Fighting, Ground, Rock, Water

**Attacks: **Howl, Crunch, Faint Attack, Shadow Spear, Tenebrous Strike, Fire Blast, Flame Tower, Warm Embrace, Fireball, Fire Strike, Ignite, Sabre Claw

**Enhancements: **Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Olfactory) (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Durability (x3)**,** (Some individuals: Multi-limbed (4 arms))

**Evolves: **None

**Evolves From: **Hound (Fire Stone or Canine E-Metal)

**Revised:** July 2012

It is unknown if the Cerberass was used during the War of Revenge, though there were many reports of fire wielding canine types. Discovered during normal evolution stone testing, and later re-discovered accidentally during routine shipping of E-metals, this breed evolves from the Hound through two different methods, the Fire Stone and Canine E-Metal. It is debated among researchers that if the breed were used, their more intimidating subtype would be the more logical choice. In modern times, the Cerberass is known for being a canine breed of pokegirl that can have multiple heads, much like that of the Chimera breed.

Ranging in height from 6' to 8.5' (1.83-2.59m), this evolution of the Hound has a range of appearances even wider than that of the Milktit. At the breed's most human appearing, individuals have dark triangular ears and a tail that usually reaches mid-calf. Skin tones may be dark black to a fiery red, and any number of combinations of dark and warm colors, with human skin tones being rare. The most inhuman appearing members of the breed are large anthromorphic canines, complete with full muzzles and a digigrade gait. They also have the possible addition of up to two extra heads and a second pair of arms. The breed is highly variable, and have a multitude of appearances, including mixing and matching traits. Notable to the breed is that instances of multiple heads are usually the result of an evolution of the Hound via a Canine E-Metal, though hereditary factors are also involved.

Common to the breed is the often touted canine loyalty, and many tamers have described their Cerberass as affectionate or passionate. Most data indicates that passionate may be a more accurate term, as the breed often takes to tasks with energy to spare. Guard duty, especially for those individuals with multiple heads, is often favored by the breed. This also seems to hold out in the arena, where many members of the breed have been known to throw themselves entirely into any conflict. The breed often does well against foes due to a combination of relentless offensive and intimidation, though they are still often bested by elements that trump their own. Tamers and announcers have often remarked how odd it is to see the huge three headed pokegirl whine and whimper after being defeated by an inexperienced water type.

While this breed is often described as skilled in bed, it is recommended that heavy restraints be used on the breed as a precaution. Some members of the breed are known to be safe to tame due to learning to control their strength, though this should be tested thoroughly on a weaker pokegirl before a tamer decides to risk their own life. It bears repeating that taming accidents are the second cause of fatalities and only slightly below feral attacks. As the Cerberass breed tends to conform their preferences to their tamers, use of restraints quickly become a preferred method of taming.

For those members with two or three heads, it should be noted that most are the same in personality. This can lead to some disorientation when holding a conversation and getting answers from two or three separate heads. The breed also has the ability to hold as many separate conversations at once as they have heads, though it has been proven that same personality brains are not connected in any way, and even these individuals will hold conversations with themselves to fill the other head(s) in on what was seen or heard. Very few of the breed have different personalities according to their heads, and like the Chimera, may or may not always get along with themselves. Due to this, many multi-headed Cerberasses should be taken on an individual basis as to how they would work in a harem.

Though the breed is known as the Hell Hound pokegirl, most domestic members of the breed are in no way infernal, they gained their monicker early after the war due to the breed's feral state. The breed prefers to lair in hot areas, often mountainous or desert areas. They often superheat rocks in an area, and chase prey into the superheated area. Most prey expires from heat stroke, or collapses from heat exhaustion. This is why to hunt the breed was often called 'walking into hell' when a Cerberass lair was found. Though Water types are used to defeat the breed, surprisingly Ice types are helpful in cooling the temperature so the area is less dangerous for the human tamer.

Threshold directly into a Cerberass is a very rare occurrence, and varies greatly depending on the appearance of the pokegirl they become. Noted as uncomfortable to painful at times, the rearrangement of bones as the body shifts often leads to accidental breakage if the thresholder attempts any activities outside of bed rest. Most of the changes are accompanied by a high fever, occasionally high enough to endanger the transitioning human and ice packs are required to keep them from literally bursting into flames. The process is typically fast, usually lasting 2-5 days depending on the amount of changes that happen. Fortunately, the high fever usually means most of the very anthromorphic pokegirls are either delirious or unconscious for the transformation process.

* * *

**_ALAKA-WHAM, the Psychic Powerhouse Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Psychic

**Frequency**: Very Rare

**Diet**: Human style food

**Role**: Administration/Research Assistants, Interrogators, Therapists

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Psychic

**Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost

**Attacks**: Barrier, Confusion, Dream Time, Healing Meditation, Psychic, Psywave, Telekinesis, Teleport

**Enhancements**: Emotional Control, Encyclopedic Knowledge (Human and Pokégirl Anatomy), Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Memory, Limited Precognition, Telepathy

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Ka-D-Bra (Normal)

Alaka-Whams continue the growth begun when they became Ka-D-Bras, gaining a few inches in height for a maximum height of 6'0. Their skin (once again sans antennae) darkens to a deep red, and their antennae max out at nearly a foot in length. Many Alaka-Whams keep their antennae back, flat against their head, unless actively wielding their psychic powers. Their bust also increases, usually upward to an E-cup. Their breasts are so large, in fact, that their frail bodies can't support the weight without assistance. Alaka-Whams rely on constant, low-level telekinesis to help support the weight of their massive chests. This can be troublesome for pokégirls who have just evolved, but they get used to their newly acquired assets which require her powers. Due to the weightlessness of water, this breed tends to enjoy spending time swimming and bathing whenever possible, if only to relief their powers for a short time.

Their powers also increase dramatically, giving them a wide variety of Psychic attacks, defenses, and support abilities. Usually, Alaka-Whams will use their Telepathy and Precognition to stay at least one step ahead of their opponents, while using techniques such as Barrier and Teleport to avoid any attacks their opponent conceives of throwing at them. Offensively, the breed usually overwhelms their opponents fairly quickly by using a combination of Telekinesis, Psychic, and Psywave. Alaka-Whams have also been known to use Confusion to cause additional damage and discomfort toward their opponents, usually in the early stages the battle. Outside of battles, the breed can use their psychic abilities, such as Dream Time and Telepathy, to help aid in interrogations of suspects in criminal cases. Patients who have experienced traumatic events and need therapy to cope with the experiences are usually referred to this breed for their treatments. By joining the patient's mind with the pokégirl's own, the Alaka-Wham is able to repair the emotional and mental damage brought on by the traumatic effects the patient underwent.

The breeds' typical IQ is considered to be in the levels of Genius, making them one of the smartest pokégirl breeds known to man. Due to the Alaka-Whams' extreme amount of intelligence, there have been groups who have shown distrust with this breed. It is not exactly clear if this is due to jealously, or to the fact that a good portion of the breed seem to value logic and knowledge over their emotions. Some Alaka-Whams have been known to be cold and calculating when doing research with their owners, only seeming to care about the end results. This does not mean that the breed is unable to experience emotions, not are they unable to show them. In fact, Alaka-Whams respond better to tamers who are generally affectionate towards them, both physically and mentally. Due to the intelligence and rarity of the breed, it is unheard of to find an Alaka-Wham in a feral state or out in the wilderness alone.

Alaka-Whams usually make excellent Alphas for tamer harems. This is due to their knowledge of pokégirl biology and being able to detect most of their harem sisters' emotional and mental stress levels. By using their psychic abilities, the breed can inform their tamer when one of the harem members is not feeling appreciated, thus stopping a bad situation from getting worse. Alaka-Whams who are Alphas within their harems will see themselves as a "big sister" or a "mother" toward their sisters, and will become very protective of them. The breed also tends to be very protective of their tamers, once a bond has been formed, and will defend their master to the end. There have been no reported causes of direct threshold for this breed to date.


	5. The white fox

**Yes, this is a fanfic, the different characters of the different animes will become a part of the story in more or less permanent ways throughout this series.**

**Pokegirls were created by Metroanime, and if you've got any questions about what they are, google "Angelfire pokegirls whatis"**

**All pokegirls are taken by the latest updated pokedex that can be found at the yahoo group "Pokegirlworldinformation" they are looking for new recruits, so join the group and get access to ALL pokegirl related information.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS (le gasp!) You'll be warned where it starts/ends, so you can skip if you'd like.  
**

**If you're confused about something, read the author's note at the bottom or send me a message/email/review.**

* * *

**-+-+-+-+-+Here starts the story+-+-+-+-+-**

* * *

Mario entered the room, the professor sat on his chair with a smug smile besides him was Miranda with the first outfit the young man had seen her wearing, she was calmly sipping what appeared to be some tea while reading a small white soft-cover book. The glance she gave him before going back to reading had been one he could not recognize, less so since she had been quick to hide it.

The professor was the first to speak up. "You owe me a pen."

"You bet on me not noticing, I did, you lost. No refunds." The younger human hadn't missed a beat. "Sheika said that my…" he paused, trying to look for a right word but not finding it, he sighed in frustration. "My starter pokegirl and my pokedex are here." The word 'my' felt like acid on his tongue, it left a bad taste.

"They got here yesterday." He pointed at the table next to him, where three objects rested on a neat pile. A yellow covered book, some sort of smartphone and what was undoubtedly a pokeball. "There also came a basic tamer gear for students under a research grant, but I'll be keeping that to myself until you start being more proactive in my research."

The only thing the professor could have done to add something to that phrase was if he stuck out his tongue.

Mario's eyes remained cold and distant as he ignored whatever it was the professor was trying to do. "If the pokegirl doesn't want me can I return her?"

"No, you can trade her or sale her, but that's none of my business." The professor scoffed and waved his hand in frustration at being ignored.

Miranda raised her eyes from her book and looked at him a second time, she was calm. "He's just angry because that was his favorite pen, some of the enchantments on it made his job much easier." She closed the book and gave a slight smile. "I'll give you something easier for you to practice your magic on if you give it back to Angus."

Her response took Mario by surprise; he had not been expecting that. And though the professor didn't look surprised, he was clearly irritated at something. "Just take it already; I'll give you the gear when you come back with the pen."

Still slightly out of balance from the Arch-Mage's reaction, he quickly pocketed everything and gave Miranda one last odd look before leaving and closing the door behind him. He heard the couple speaking, but ignored it since it was too muffled, he promptly went towards the room Miranda had created for him the first day. He didn't want to do this in the tent, it was too cramped and it would either create a misunderstanding or rush things.

He carefully pulled out the dex, book, and pokeball from his pockets. Swallowing hard, he placed the pokeball on a side and took a look at the book instead. "Taming for dummies, everything a starting tamer needs to know on pokegirls and their caring."

The book was spiral bound, which made it very easy for him to place on the floor in front of him and only use his right hand to flip the pages. He hesitated to believe a book with pages the size of the palm of his hand and with the thickness of his wrist had been originally spiral bound, but thought it best not to dwell too much in that right now.

Seeing how reading was still too much of a bother considering his lack of glasses, he quickly glanced over the index and went straight for the pokedex manual that was included at the end. It detailed the apps it could have and basic functions along with the machine's capabilities.

All in all, the device's stats were more than impressive. It had enough memory storage capabilities to hold at least three to four years of absurdly high definition quality video, and its processing power was several times that of a high end laptop in his world. The description also stated the device itself was made from very strong and durable material, with a certain degree of shock, magnetic, water, fire, and ice proofing. The thing could survive pokegirl attacks and atmospheric conditions that would kill your average human. And it stated its sturdiness could be amped further by buying an upgraded casing or enchanting it.

It was clear it was meant to be useful throughout the life of its owner and beyond.

The device itself was the equivalent of a Smartphone with a four and a half inch touch-screen inside a red casing that would allow for him to protect the screen with a cover that appeared to be made out of metal surrounded in a thin plastic layer that made the whole thing smooth to the touch.

Placing the device atop the book, not feeling like furthering its inspection right now, he turned to look at the pokeball.

Mario became nervous. He had just managed to get out alive minus one hand against a creature capable of killing an entire platoon of soldiers and walk away from it.

And he was nervous.

The red and white sphere lay innocently at his feet, it was slightly smaller than his fist, and it could shrink to the size of an eyeball if he held it in the right way. The professor had gone through lengths specifying that he could pre-program the device to work with voice commands or even gestures with his dex. But Mario had held from linking the pokeball with it just yet.

Despite his instincts telling him of the impossibility, within that sphere was held an actual, full sized pokégirl. He wasn't even sure what her name or species would be, though that particular problem had not been what bothered him.

What bothered him was that he was just a step away from owning the pokégirl. He was about to become a participating member in slave trading.

"Thirty seconds of courage." he muttered, placing the pokedex his pocket and picking up the sphere as he stood up. "Here goes nothing..."

With the push of the white button on its center, the sphere opened in twain and a beam of red light coalesced in front of the young man, soon taking shape and mass. The form of a young woman came into view.

She was dressed in a peach colored yukata, kneeling on the floor and bowing to the point her nose (was he seeing a muzzle?) was barely grazing the ground, short white hair draping her face hidden, a snow white fox-like fluffy tail coming out of her dress from the lower back, laying still, two triangular furry ears came out from the top of her head, and her hands were covered in fuzzy white fur.

"Greetings master." her voice was melodious and calm, her head remained an inch from the floor. "I await your command."

Mario balked in surprise, stunned silent as he saw the pokégirl remain still. It took him about thirty seconds of silence before he realized she was waiting for him to actually give her an order. "Please, raise your head." he did his best to sound soothing and calm, and not at all stunned, shocked or nervous.

She did as told promptly, and revealed her vulpine face to him, covered entirely in snow white fur, muzzle tipped in a black nose, whiskers at its sides and looking very similar to a fox. But it wasn't fully animal, it was flatter, with a broader mandible, face not so lean as it allowed for expressions and lip control (at least he figured as much). It was an oddly attractive combination between fox and human. Her crimson red eyes locked onto his own for just a fraction of a second before she lowered her gaze, there had been burning curiosity behind that expression, but there had also been a hint of fear in them.

"So you're albino?" he wondered, remembering having read about it before.

Regret crossed her face before she made her expression neutral again. "Yes, I suffer from albinism, Master." her eyes were locked on his chest, as if purposefully trying to avoid eye contact a second time.

Mario noted in her choice of words, but said nothing about it. "My name is Mario, please, I'd appreciate it if you used it, I don't like being called Master." he sat on the floor, cross legged. "May I know what your name is?"

She was quick to bow her head again. "I went by the name of Shiori, but I would like it if you gave me a new name, Mario-sama."

He hid his frustration at the 'sama' behind a kind smile. "Is there any particular reason you'd want to change your name?"

There was fear in her eyes, though there was no hesitation in her voice. "As I start a new life, my old name should no longer be of the old one, lest risk bad luck from the past." It had almost been in a monotone, probably from practicing the repetition of the phrase over and over again.

"If you say so." He felt slightly exasperated, he had barely started and it was clear it wasn't going to go anywhere with this. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. "Fine, this is what we'll do." His words made her raise her eyes to look at his own in slight confusion. "I will not force you to join me; however, it's out of my possibilities to send you back to the ranch, so I'll cut you a deal. You stay with me until we get to an actual pokecenter, if by then you can stand being in my team, then you can stay. Though if somewhere along the way we find a tamer you like I'll make sure you go with him or her. Deal?"

She looked at him in a mix of confusion and fear, eyes silently pleading as panic began to settle abruptly when it appeared she couldn't find something she was looking for in his gaze. "Does my appearance not please you?" her body shimmered, and suddenly, her hair was black, her eyes green, fur becoming dark and slightly tan in color, ears and tail completely gone. "I can change my appearance with illusions if you'd like, please don't throw me away!"

Before he could even realize it, she was on him, having knocked him on his back, her face on his chest as she began sobbing. The young man's entire body froze as the image if the slutton took place in his head. His voice was strained and he was starting to feel panic inching its way up his spine. "Get… off… now…" he managed to croak out.

She reacted to the order immediately, returning to her earlier position yet seeming smaller now, ears flat against her head, tail curled up beneath her. "ImsosorrymasterItouchedyouwithout…"

"Shut it." He spoke while panting, trying to regain his breathing and normal heart rate. At his words she shrunk even further, becoming completely quiet. It took Mario almost a minute, but he managed to regain control of his pulse. "For the time being, don't do that again." He rubbed his left arm; this was going to need to be dealt with some other way. "Fine." Grabbing the pokeball, he placed next to the pokedex and stood up, straightening out and making himself look as imposing as possible. "Stand up, and take off the illusion."

She complied immediately, shuffling to her feet, dusting herself off, standing straight ahead with an attempt of a blank expression, she was almost a full head shorter than him, but she was slouching slightly and trying to look even smaller, which made the difference in sizes appear greater.

"Stand straight, look into my eyes." He commanded, and she did just that. The yukata had a dark red silk belt that Mario was sure had another name, but he didn't know it. He took the time to look her over with a more critical eye.

She was what he had once known as an anthro, her body was entirely covered in white fur, even her hands, with fingers ended in slightly claw-like black nails, feet more human than he expected, as they retained the same form, but the fingers had the same sort of nails her hands had, though smaller and flatter. Her tail was long enough to reach her ankles, and was currently lying limp, even then it looked extremely soft and fluffy, very well cared for. Her body seemed thin, but it was hard to tell since the yukata covered pretty much everything except her head, hands, feet and tail.

His wandering eyes returned to her expectant red ones, she had kept still and looked into his eyes just as he had ordered, and had not moved an inch, but it was clear she was still trying to hide the anxiety running within her. "You are beautiful." He said it with every bit of intention, inside he was doing as best he could to keep his face straight and his demeanor calm. Even when her cheeks took a barely noticeable pink coloration underneath the fur. "From this point forth you will be my alpha, and I will ensure you train accordingly for the position."

She bowed, slightly relieved at his words. "You are too kind, Master."

"I am." He snapped, she straightened again. "Also, you will call me Mario. No 'Master', '-Sama' or anything else along those lines. Just Mario. It's an order." Looking down at her, he circled her once, looking her over a second time. "For now your name will be Sakuya, I'll change it if I come up with something better." Unmentioned went that he did not trust his skill with names and that he had used the first name to come into his mind that seemed smarter than 'Foxy'. "Am I clear?"

"Yes!" she almost jumped, snapping into attention as if she had just been shocked.

"Good." He nodded pointing at the floor. "Sit here and wait, I'll be back in a minute."

She dutifully nodded and knelt on the floor, watching as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Though her body was still and quiet, her mind was anything but. She was quickly recalling the conversation she had had with Lady Kouen.

* * *

_**Four days earlier**_

* * *

_Sakuya (formerly known as Shiori) had been training on her own inside one of the closed training areas, a dozen or so dummies were spread throughout the room. Four of them were colored red, the rest were either blue or green. The kitsune began breathing steadily, her tail beginning to glow softly. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the image of a fox running through a field. The glow intensified, the instant she opened her eyes she took a step forwards, punching the air as if there were an invisible foe there. From her hand erupted out a bolt of yellow and blue lightning, shaped like a rather small fox, the form quickly running towards the nearest blue dummy. The elemental creature exploding into a rain of lightning and energy the instant it made contact, the color of the dummy going from blue to red._

_"Shiori, may I enter?" the voice was gentle and calm._

_The pokegirl instantly recognized the speaker. She was quick to run towards the door and opened it with a bow. "Kouen-ojousama, please do come in. You need not ask for permission in your own house."_

_The kyubi smiled warmly. Today she had chosen the appearance of a small young girl, a full head shorter than Sakuya, with long blond hair that was just an inch from the floor, smooth and otherwise unbound, with deep gold eyes and honey colored skin. The only thing that made her clearly not a child were the nine tails that lazily wagged behind her, spread out like a fan._

_The kitsune was quick to bow lower until she was under the Kyubi in height. "I am honored you wished to speak with me, Ojousama."_

_"I have some important matters to discuss." Kishi Kouen replied softly. "You are to be sent to a tamer as his starter."_

_The kitsune was taken aback "A tamer? But…"_

_"No buts." The matron replied. "You are to become his pokegirl and ensure his safety. It's an order."_

_Instantly, Sakuya was on her knees, head bowed low. "Yes lady Kouen, as you wish." She raised her head to look at the Kyubi. "May I ask a question?"_

_Kishi's expression remained neutral. "You may."_

_The kitsune swallowed hard. "Please forgive my insolence, but, why me? Surely Miry or Sakura would be better fit for this. More willing as well."_

_There was a long moment of silence, Kishi pondered whether it would be a good idea or not to tell her how important her role would be, but she was aware doing so would ensure the pokegirl would insist even further for someone else to be sent. "All you need to know is that he is currently somewhere in the ice-lands of the north." Her eyes took a slightly hard yet apologetic look for what she was about to say. "Also, from this day forth, you are forbidden to return to this ranch unless it's with him as your tamer."_

_Sakuya would have paled at hearing those words. She barely managed to find her voice. "As you command." It had been a low whisper, fear and dread ran down every inch of her spine._

_She could not fail._

* * *

_**Current time**_

* * *

The door to the room opened with a click, and her ears stood up to pay attention to the sounds as she lowered her head slightly, avoiding directly gazing into his eyes. The young man was clearly older than any beginning tamer by several years, and Sakuya had done as best she could to avoid looking at his scars or the apparent lack of his left hand, silently wondering what were the circumstances surrounding him and his wounds.

Without a word, he sat behind her, and she felt him gently tug at her tail. She tensed at the sensation, and became very still, not too certain as to what her new master wished to do. "Relax." His voice was gentle as he began brushing her tail softly.

Shivers ran up and down her spine at least three times before she managed to calm down enough the fur on her tail didn't stand on end.

"Better." He replied, continuing to brush her tail, marveling at how smooth it was under his touch. "You have a pretty tail."

"Th…thank you Mas… Mario… sir." She was quick to stammer the correction, blushing slightly

The young man wanted to correct her, but canned it, for now this was close enough. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen, sir." She was brief to answer. "I was feralborn, got caught by wandering tamer who took me to the Inari ranch when I was just a kit."

Mario was a bit surprised and it showed. "I thought catching kits was illegal."

Sakuya quickly shook her head. "It's a gray area at best, I had been found alone in the woods and would have died had the tamer not taken me to the ranch."

A long second of silence followed, Mario mentally scoffed at himself, this was harder than he had originally expected. "Have you been with other tamers before?" as soon as he had asked, her whole body tensed up, he immediately regretted asking the question. "You don't need to answer if you don't want, this is just chitchat so I get used to you."

She appeared rather shocked at that. "Used to me?"

"Yes." He kept brushing the entire length of her tail. "It might seem weird, but you're the third pokegirl I've ever seen with fur. And my experience with the first one left me a bit… scarred." His gaze had become lost for just an instant before he sighed loudly and shook his head. "The second pokegirl only met me for a couple seconds, so I'm trying to make a good experience out of the third one."

Looking over her shoulder, she glanced at his slightly distant expression. "Sir, Mario, I could pleasure…"

Raising a finger, he pressed it against her lips. "Don't." He spoke softly. "For now let's just relax, we'll have time for that after this."

She watched him for a long second before nodding. She remembered how he had reacted when she had jumped him; Sakuya had been paying too much attention to her own nervousness to have noticed he had definitely become afraid, she could still smell it lingering on him. The pokegirl mentally growled at herself, her task was to protect him and stay at his side, and she had been so focused on on the wrong things she hadn't paid attention on his words or reactions. He had designated her as his alpha, even if there were apparently no other pokegirls, it was still a very important job. She couldn't let him do all the work. She'd just have to use what the Lady had taught her.

Hands went for her hannaba obi and began loosening it up. She heard her new tamer draw air, about to say something, but she gave him the most innocent look she could put up. "I am getting comfortable, as per your orders, sir." She saw the hesitation in his gaze, but didn't say anything; she took that as a sign of approval.

Smoothly, she continued loosening the front off her yukata, revealing that underneath she was wearing a smaller, light white night gown. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a gentle smile. "I will need my tail back for a minute, sir."

Mario frowned just slightly but let go, not too sure what she was about to do but feeling slightly uncertain at the sudden shift in behavior. It was as if she was now completely relaxed and the nervous wreck she had been a couple minutes ago was gone.

"Thank you." She said as he let go, slowly standing up. In one smooth move, the yukata came off, and revealed underneath that the night gown was just long enough to reach her knees, but it was also rather thin. Hinting that her figure was slim yet a bit fit.

The young man's imagination didn't get much time to ponder though, turning her back to him, her gown was slowly removed. First revealing the delicate frame of her shoulders, and continuing on her way down, intentionally showing herself at him, the gentle curve of her waist and its sensuous transformation into her hips at the same time she presented him the small of her back, and finally, the rim of the lacy white panties that covered her well formed behind, only hidden slightly behind a slowly wagging white foxy tail. Letting the smooth night gown, it slid all the way to the floor, allowing her long and smooth legs come into full view when she slightly raised her tail just enough to give him a bit more places his eyes could wander.

Looking at his entranced expression, she felt a mix of relief and pride. She bent down without folding her knees to grab her discarded garments, raising her tail all the way to give the full show as she turned to the side, tail brushing gently against his face before she neatly placed the clothes in front of him, spread against the hard floor. For an instant she let him to view her smallish breasts as she gently lay down on the floor, crossing her arms to serve as a pillow.

Glancing sideways, she saw the beet red color of his face as he looked away the moment he had noticed she was looking at him. The reaction had been stronger than the one she had expected, and it made it quite hard for her to keep from smiling, even with the scars it looked cute. Still, she couldn't leave it at that just yet. "Is this alright with you or should I take another **_position_**?"

"N…no, this is good." he coughed a couple times, missing the mischievous smile on her face. His thoughts berated at him for reacting like a virgin. One would think five years worth of relationships would have at least granted him a certain degree of immunity from such obvious teasing.

Taking a relaxing breath, he began to brush her tail again, taking the opportunity to look at the almost naked form.

Even if she was shorter than him, her age showed clearly in the maturity of her body. Though covered in fur and not that curvaceous, she was most definitely a woman on her late teens at the very least, with thin waist and slightly broader hips. Her figure was well kept; it was easy to imagine that without the fur she'd appear to at least have the physique of someone who went out to run every day.

The brushing of her tail came to a halt as she had begun wagging it slowly, making it hard for him to keep on target. His gaze met with hers, she was smiling slightly. "Sorry sir, I can't help it. There are other places you could brush if you'd like."

Of course there were. Taking a breath, he relaxed himself; she had taken control of the flow. Time to get it back. "You didn't say if you had been with other tamers or not."

Her wagging stiffened, she peeked at him with a hint of worry, but brushed it off. Lady Kouen had warned her about certain tamers not being as easy to push into a taming. "Yes, I have been with other tamers before." Sakuya knew what he'd ask next if she didn't change the direction of the conversation. "What about you? Have you ever tamed a pokegirl before?"

"No." Mario replied nonchalantly. "I've only 'tamed' humans thus far."

Sakuya was startled by this, she couldn't even avoid herself from blinking repeatedly and going wide eyed. Shaking it off, she quickly smiled slyly. "It's a shame you've missed on quality noookie for so long."

The human merely quirked an eyebrow as he kept brushing the fur on her back. "Your English is quite good; do you know how to read? Any other languages?"

"Only a little." She was slightly surprised at his question, not many tamers cared if their pokegirls were literate. "I also know Farasian, but only **_orally_**." the extra emphasis on the word and the pokegirl licking her lips with a devilish grin made the human blush again, though less so than before.

"You're enjoying this a bit too much it seems." Despite his words, he kept brushing the small on her back, feeling slightly satisfied at the shudders and increased pace of the wag of her tail. "Should I ask an uncomfortable question?"

The kitsune glanced at him from the corner of her eye and doubted what would be her best answer. She chose to follow protocol. "You are my master, whatever you ask I will answer as honestly as I can."

"So you can't risk being rejected by me." He had spoken it so nonchalantly Sakuya had to think the words over a second time before she realized what he had just said. Every hair on her back stood on end and Mario chuckled. "Bingo." He took the chance and brushed her stiffened tail a couple times. "Do you at least know why you're here?"

She peeked at him, confused as to why he remained so calm. "No. I was sent here only knowing I was to do my best to serve and protect you."

He nodded at that. "If you want to know, I'll tell you. But only if you tell me why a pretty kitsune like you was returned by several tamers." Her tail lay still between her thighs, the pokegirl apparently thinking whether or not to tell him.

"Do you have honor?"

Eyes narrowed for a couple seconds, he promptly replied. "If you're talking about keeping promises, then yes, I'll do my best to keep a promise I made, within reason. If what you're talking about is not stabbing in the back a stronger opponent when given the chance, then no."

Slowly, she pushed his hand off of her back and sat down, legs crossed and bare white chest as she looked at him with her intense crimson gaze. Her light pink nipples were showing through the fur, and it made it hard for the young man's focus to remain on her eyes, but the seriousness on her face made it possible. "Promise you won't get rid of me." She had only waited a second before adding. "After you've tamed me, I will tell you anything you'd like."

Slowly, he nodded, placing the brush on the floor, he stretched his right hand. "So long as you wish to stay, and doing so is no direct threat to my well-being or that of someone I care for, then I will do all I can to keep you at my side."

Sakuya held his gaze for a very long second before she took his hand and shook it. "It is a deal then." She nodded, suddenly a lot happier than she was a moment ago. "Now we fuck." The human poked her forehead just as she was about to move onto him, a slight grin on his face. At her questioning eyes, he pointed back down to the yukata. Grumbling, the pokegirl lay back down.

"Haste makes waste." He picked up the brush and went back to tracing the line of her body, this time however, he took it more slowly, and roamed more freely. "I'm an old-school kind of guy even by my standards. Do you think you can wait a bit?"

"Depends on how long 'a bit' is." She scoffed slightly, feigning hurt feelings.

The brush pressed down her spine and all the way to the tip of her tail in a single tortuously slow stroke. "It means 'soon'." He half whispered to himself, aware she had heard him loud and clear. He had not quite swallowed the idea just yet, but then again, he couldn't count the times he had been told he thought too much. Being outside his comfort zone was nothing short from exhausting, and he had been at it ever since he got here. He had to create a zone again and work his way to expand it. Starting with her.

For now, his thoughts were drawn back to the girl he had named Sakuya. Though his eyes took in her figure, his mind went over everything he could come up about her. Apparently an unknowing pawn or one that was good at playing dumb. He suspected the first but he didn't have a way to be sure just yet. Still, if she had been sent to him, it meant far too many people already knew what he was, the sort of attention he desperately would had tried to avoid had he had the chance. All he had done thus far was pretty much get there and everything was becoming a mess already.

A moan interrupted his thoughts and he saw his brushing had come to an end and his hand had been slowly tracing the contours of her body through the fur, her muscles slim and defined under the cover of white. Currently he had been rubbing an area just above where her tail started, and the girl was squirming under his touch, her tail thrashing from one side to the other in quick succession.

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes clearly half-glazed over in lust, her breath came out as pants and there was a certain lost look there too. "Stop that."

"Why?" his expression had gone from confused to amused and then teasing as a cattish grin spread across his face. Using the thenor on the palm of his hand, he pressed against the area and with inching determination continued his way up her spine.

Her cheeks burned with a blush only barely hidden by her fur as she arched her back at the feeling, her whole body thrumming at her own muscles tensing and relaxing under his touch, her own tail betraying her attempt at being angry for having her offer shot down so easily. It just wagged even more furiously now. As she was opening her mouth to snap at him, his hand gave her toned rump a rough squeeze and she moaned again. Blushing even harder, she glared at him. "Smartass."

"Hardass." He hadn't missed a beat, his hand now caressing her legs. "You've done a lot of training haven't you?"

"Ung… yess…" she managed to hiss out the response, he was kneading the back of her thighs in a more than suggestive way and she was enjoying it too much to continue pretending to be mad at him.

"Good, it'll make this more enjoyable." Adding more strength into his hand, he groped at her leg thoroughly before working his way up, possessively fondling her ass and pulling slightly at her tail, the pokegirl squirming as he continued further up, working his fingers into her back muscles one by one before he reached the back of her neck and softened his touch into something she could barely feel. In a quick gesture, he traced her spine all the way to the base of her tail with just one finger, a caress so soft it caused her to visibly shudder.

His grin grew slightly as he now gently stroked her tail, his hand landing fluttering touches throughout her back and legs. "If you want me to stop you just have to ask." He spoke in a singsong, clearly delighting at her attempts to restrain herself.

After several minutes of silence, he began to slow down, but she quickly spoke up. "Don't stop." She managed to gasp, trying to hold out as long as she could. This was weird but in a very good way; no one had told her being teased like this could feel so exciting. Her thighs clenched and loosened rhythmically, she gasped and fought against her own desires just so she could extend the feeling of his touch, body growing hotter with every panted breath. A part of her hated being played with like this, the rest drowned it out in the sheer bliss of it.

Then he stopped fully, and she moaned in complain.

Just as she was turning her head to see what was going on, his hand brushed her cheek softly and moved the hair out of her face, his mouth blew a bit of air into her ear and her whole body quivered. "Turn around." He whispered softly, all she managed to do was nod and turn to lie on her back.

* * *

**-+-+-+-+-+- ****_Lemon alert_**** -+-+-+-+-+-**

* * *

She did as he had asked, bare nipples hardening further against the cold air, moving up and down with each of her breaths, body hot and flustered, her white lace panties showing a growing damp spot between her legs and just below her flat stomach and slim waist. Sakuya looked into Mario's brown eyes, there she did not find the giddy expectation she had seen in all her first times with her tamers but the controlled desires of an experienced man.

He smiled briefly, a warm comforting and slightly apologetic smile. "I'll need some help with my clothes." The smile took just a hint of sadness before he hid it, but in his eyes remained a bit of a plea in them.

The kitsune didn't hesitate, softly grabbing the sides of his head with tenderness, she brought herself up to kiss his lips, hands moving to loosen his clothes as soon as he started to return the gesture, his large hand flat against her back so as to hold her from going back down, his other arm twisting slightly in one direction or another while trying his best to aid her in taking his shirt off. She only loosened his pants enough for him to take them off when he was ready, feeling that right now he wanted as little help as possible.

"Thanks." He whispered again, slowly lowering her back down to the floor, placing himself next to her and using his left elbow to keep himself steady while he kissed her a second time, using his right hand so that he'd only be left wearing his trousers.

She noticed the tent he was sporting under the white cloth as it pressed against her leg; the thought of what was to come made her quiver in anticipation. No one had made her wait this long and made it feel this good. Sakuya moaned into the kiss as his warm hand cupped her breast and gave it a soft fondle. "Harder." She had barely managed to speak it out before she groaned in pleasure at the rougher groping, arching her back and pressing herself against his hand.

The kiss ended and his mouth trailed soft pecks on her cheek, moving onto her neck where he bit lightly, his hand trailing its way softly down her breast and onto her flat belly, drawing small circles between the two orbs of pleasure twice before outlining her flat stomach, digging slightly into the side of her belly and causing another shudder, lips descending to lick at her collarbone and continued their way down.

Her hands gripped at the flimsy cloth that served as their bed, nails digging into the fabric while she bit her lower lip. This was too much; she could feel his desire and could barely contain her own. She gasped as she felt his teeth biting down on her nipple with silken strength, his finger traced the underside of the edge of her panties, just above that which she desired the most to be touched. A moan escaped her as he began to take them off, making extra sure not to even brush against her lust.

Undergarments off, his finger ran up her inner thigh and she bucked her hips just as he took it away and traced downwards on her other leg, his caress a flourish on her skin that touched everywhere but her most sacred place, his mouth working on one breast and then the other, tongue flicking her teat and suckling with the utmost care and softness.

It was maddening.

And just as she was about to plead for him to take her, he pressed the palm of his hand against her mound and cupped it at the same time his lips pressed against hers. Eyes shut tight, she almost creamed herself then and there, not having expected to be that sensitive all of a sudden; the moan that escaped her lips had only been muffled by his own.

Whole body stiff for just a second, her high slowly descended enough that she felt him shifting position, now gently spreading her legs wide and pulling her on top of him as his briefs were no longer in sight, the hardness of his glory smoothly running its length against her lower lips and eliciting an unrestrained moan, her tail wagging sluggish as she could barely register the shift in position until she was brought to straddle his waist, her knees against the floor.

The cool air assaulted her from all directions, but her body quaked in desire and anticipation. Her eyes looked down at him, his eyes spoke volumes of the yearning and lust he felt towards her. His shaft throbbed slightly against her sex and her mind came back to reality just enough to feel herself buck slightly against it, eliciting a surprised gasp of pleasure from them both.

Her hands pressed against his chest as she pushed every bit of her lust into her gaze and sent it back at him, the resulting pulse from his maleness giving her the answer she needed and wanted. Slowly at first, she began grinding against his length, coating it in her overflowing desire, shuddering with unbound pleasure every time he'd jerk slightly.

"It's been a while." His eyes showed just a hint of remorse.

She caught the message and nodded, raising herself until the head of his rod pressed against her warm entrance. Drawing air sharply, she slowly lowered herself, enjoying every instant as it spread her, giving her a sense of fullness that had nothing to do with food.

Balls deep, she allowed a moment to pass without any of the two moving, cooing at the sensation of his tool stretching her almost painfully, the mixture of sensations bringing her too close to the edge. Inhaling a second time, a powerful shudder as he throbbed, she almost wished this could stay this way forever.

Almost.

Slowly, she lowered her chest until it pressed against his, his warmth and the roughness of his skin electric against her nipples. Gently, she placed her hands against the floor and raised her hips just enough for both of them to shudder from the sensation of her own tightness being dilated by his swelling raw spear of flesh. She gyrated her hips, letting him touch her in all those delicious places that sent sparks through her vision, how Sakuya had not reached her peak was beyond her.

Raising his knees to have a better hold, he looked into her eyes as she separated herself to have enough room to continue gyrating, his face a mix of pleasure and impish delight, his hand went from her hip to the lower end of her stomach. "Get ready."

That had been all the warning he gave her right before his thumb flicked against her clit.

Her world exploded into a shower of light and white noise, her head flung backwards, the orgasm hitting her so quickly her scream had only come out as a deep moan, her entire body trembling from the shocks, her pussy clamping shut around him with enough force to pull a groan out of him.

But he wasn't done yet.

He continued to rub against her clitoris with his thumb while using his own hips to shift her slightly, continuing to watch as her peak continued for at least a full minute, her own body moving her loins against his magical touch.

With a content sigh, she looked down at him after the quakes of her first orgasm had subsided enough for some part of her to become aware that they were not over. Her smile reflected the sultry intention in her mind; she used her legs to slowly slide up and down his shaft, her hands against his chest, eyes half glazed in lust.

It was then that the human realized there was no stopping now.

Lowering herself to present her breasts at him, his hand fondled her breasts and she moaned unbidden into it, no longer holding anything back, his roughness and sudden coarse way of handling her flesh making her squirm, her inner folds squeezing further as her body attempted to draw out as much pleasure as it could give. She continued gyrating her hips, crushing her pelvis against him as she drew circles, feeling his delicious throbs send unstoppable ripples of pleasure through her. The kitsune wasn't even sure whether or not her first orgasm had actually come to an end.

Unable to hold back much longer, his hand grasped her hip and, steadily, he guided her into a steady rhythm. She followed it in earnest, even when her thighs and calves were complaining from the strain. Her hands flew to her breasts so as to heighten her pleasure even further, eyes half-lidded from the combined assault. She let out a scream at the second peak and toppled onto him, her body a quivering mess of sexual satisfaction.

"Fuck." Mario actually complained, he had been so close…

Without losing a beat, he flipped them over, still inside her as she now lie on her back. Shock managed to cross the pleasurable haze in her expression when he raised her legs and placed her ankles on his shoulders. A sudden shift to fear barely managed to get there when he leaned down on her and without so much as a warning, he pushed deeper into her than he had been before.

Her head thrashed backwards, her entire body tensing again at this abrupt new sensation mid-orgasm.

Using his hand for support as best he could, he locked his mouth with her own as she screamed her hellish pleasure into his throat, her arms holding him around his neck, her legs trapping themselves around his hips, instincts kicking in as her mind was far from being able to do anything but enjoy it all.

Mario began to draw out as much he could before thrusting back in with everything he had, her smallish breasts bouncing at his pace, her voice accentuating every shove with a moan before drawing pleasured groans when he pulled back out.

The kiss was broken when he began to increase his pace, placing his elbows against the floor above her elbows for support now that he was unable to keep himself steady with just his one hand, her face buried against his neck, taking in as much of his scent as she could, her breasts delightfully squashed against his own as he drove everything he had into her.

She felt him getting close, his gestures more desperate and forceful, his breathing ragged as moans and grunts escaped his lips every couple seconds. Desperately, he rammed himself one final time into her so deep she couldn't remember anyone reaching such a place inside her.

The feeling of him pouring his hot seed into her drove over the edge for a third and final time, she bit down on his shoulder in a mostly failed attempt to hide her scream, the entirety of her world drowning into a sea of white noise, her body nothing but a pulsating glow of pleasure.

Mario's own orgasm had been like nothing he had felt before, he was collapsed on top of her and his body quivered from the feeling, panting for much needed air even when his nose was buried against her hair, she smelt like jasmine.

* * *

**-+-+-+-+-+- ****_End Lemon_****-+-+-+-+-+-**

* * *

They remained in each other's naked embrace for at least an eternity and a half, maybe two. Even after their hearts had settled down to a normal pace and all the lust had died out they remained still, breathing in each other and sharing their warmth.

Mario adjusted his position to kiss her one last time before he pulled out, eliciting a wordless complain from her, he too felt slightly disappointed at that, but figured it was best to shower now and clean the mess they had made before it dried out and got worse. "You were amazing Sakuya." He kissed her forehead, seeing her look into his eyes and blushing.

"Kitsu kit…" it took her several seconds of silence before she snapped her mouth, the happy glow shifting into shock and embarrassment.

Kissing her a second time, he hefted himself and rubbed her between her fox ears just as he'd do to a dog, grinning and shuddering simultaneusly at the mental comparison. It was best he did not do it again. "Don't worry, taming shock should go away soon." He helped her to stand up and hugged her tight as soon as she looked about to fall down, her knees apparently still slightly weak from the experience. "We should take a shower." He pointed at the clothes they had used as a bed with a hint of a blush. "And put those to wash too."

She nodded quickly though not before taking one last deep breath of his scent as she nuzzled against his chest. She'd make sure to memorize it.

From the other side of the door a certain Alaka-Wham's flushed cheeks slowly vanishing as sher expression turned serious, brows knitting together as she frowned, her antennae twitching several times before she frowned even more. "No, that can't be right." She quickly shook her head while walking towards her own room, breaking from the mind of the pokegirl she had been spying on. "Must be one of Miranda's spells messing up my senses."

The pokegirl shook her head a second time while looking into the corridor just as the door to Mario's room started to open. "They can't have Delta bonded with just one taming. It's just not possible."

Closing the door, she went to lay on her bed, the images from the intense taming from her newest research subject fresh in her mind and not about to go away just yet.

Opening the first drawer of her night stand, she took 'James' and decided to do something about her lust before she went over to the shower and ask for a taming herself.

She'd get her chance to examine their bond more thoroughly.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**_+-+-+-+-+-Here ends the story-_****+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

**_Current Harem:_**

**-**Kitsune (Sakuya)

* * *

**_Authors note_**: This took one whole week more than what I had expected, sorry about that, but making lemons is more complicated for me than usual story. Anyway, in case anyone's asking, no, this wont happen often, rather, most 'sex' will be refferred to but not shown. Most.

Also, I had been about 'll' that close to revealing a super big secret about Miranda and the reason she acts that way... but I think it's best to keep it a secret for now, you'll learn about it... eventually. (Insert evil laugh here)

Anyway, I don't have an exact date for the next chapter since I'm currently neck deep in work and stuff, so yeah, it could be next week, it could be next month, dunno, I'll use whatever time I've got available to continue it, hope it's soon.

PS: for those that read the lemons, and wants to ask, most tamers begin their journey around 16, so as you can imagine, when they "Tame" it's not exactly comparable with an adult that has been in serious relationships... just think about that and you should get yourself an idea of what I'm talking about. Also, pokegirls are literally meant for sex and fighting, so what would be a warmup for any normal girl for a pokegirl (like the Titmouse for example) it could very well be the whole parade.

In case of doubt, ask in the review, if you're a fanfiction user I'll answer through PM, if not, I'll post a review as a reply (if posible for me, remember I have a limit of 1 self-review per chapter). If you don't want to review but still want to comment, feel free to either PM me or contact me through marioggf21 at gmail.

* * *

**_+-+-+-+-+-Here Starts Pokedex Entries-_****+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

**_KITSUNE (AKA VULVIXX), the Vexing Vulpine Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Near Human to Not Very Near Human (Fox Animorph)

**Element**: Normal

**Frequency**: Common

**Diet**: Omnivore

**Role**: Infiltration, Scout, Domestic uses

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Ghost

**Weak Vs**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Ember, Quick Attack, Yell, Sucker Punch, Fury Swipes, Aura of Cute, Pounce, Psychic Illusion, Fox-Fire

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Senses (Olfactory and Hearing) (x3), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Fire Affinity

**Evolves**: Vixxen (Normal), Foxxsea (Water Stone), Hoarfoxx (Water Stone + Sky Crystal), Nogitsune (Breaking Code), Psivyx (Psi Crystal), Myobu (Extreme stress, faithful to code), Kunimitsu (Venom Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone)

**Evolves From**: Myobu (Breaking Code)

Noted early in the Revenge War were Pokégirls who appeared completely human, though when killed or knocked unconscious would look like a varying mixture of fox and human. Kitsune were soon replaced by not only their evolved forms, but also by more powerful and specialized pokegirl breeds. Regulated with other Pokégirls such as Eva and Catgirls to reserves, these vulpine Pokégirls faded into the background until after the fall of Sukebe. Many of the breed defected at that point, offering their services to humans in exchange for taming. In modern times, this fox breed are seen in many places, from harems to domestics, filling a variety of roles.

Besides the normal range of Near Human appearance that many animalistic types have, Kitsune also vary into the Not Very Near Human range of appearance. Those who appear closest to human have vulpine ears and tails, while the most animalistic members of the breed appear as fully furred fox animorphs with altered gaits that allow them to travel on all fours if they so choose. Fur color typically runs into a rust color, though browns and grays have also been found. Tails tend to be tipped with a different color, usually white, and on furred members of the breed black is sometimes noted from elbows to hands and from knees to feet. Many fully furred fox types also have white to cream colors on the front of the abdomen. Hair colors range in reds and browns, with a slight variation into oranges and yellows. Occasionally, this variable breed will have an odd mixture of traits, such as whiskers on the more human appearing individuals.

Curious and mischievous are two traits commonly attributed to this vulpine breed, though the breed generally has a wide variety of personalities besides these two traits. Particularly young Kitsune (often referred to as Kitsune) are known for a childish attitude that some find frustrating, though this trait often is a factor that pet owners report in their choice of the breed for a companion pokegirl for children. Common to the breed is their love of harmless jokes, often making them fast friends with the Trixie and other joke-playing Pokégirls

At some point early on in their lives (or soon after threshold) individual Kitsune choose a set of rules by which they live by. This code is strictly kept by the breed, and rarely changes, though taming cycles higher than a level 3 can cause an abrupt change in the code. Rules that apply to this code vary wildly by individual, and can be anything from 'never allow my tamer to be harmed' or 'protect all children' to 'only drink water at night'. If their code is broken by a certain measure (by choice or accident) this causes the breed's evolution into a Nogitsune, just as adhering to their code even under duress triggers the evolution into a Myobu. Many of the breed dread the possibility of becoming their darker evolution, as the tailless fox breed often have nihilistic personalities due to their personal failure.

This vulpine breed tends to attack from afar, utilizing their illusions to confuse foes as well as hide their own whereabouts. These normal type Pokégirls have a fire affinity, and tend to attack mainly with Ember of Fox Fire. However, the breed can also learn other elemental attacks, even without the aid of T2s (though T2s are instant as well as easier for them), making Kitsunes a variable breed in regards to abilities. Against Dark and Psychic types, this breed is at a disadvantage, as usually both types are able to easily see through the illusions. Should a fighting type be able to locate and land a hit, the match is usually won against this fox breed.

Kitsune curiosity extends to the taming room, where individuals tend to have the motto 'I'll try anything once' and slowly work out their favorite acts from there. Oddly for a line known for their unabashed attitudes for taming, when beginning their sexual explorations this breed is often shy about the mention of taming or various acts. This doesn't last long usually, though the speed at which this vulpine breed loses their bashful attitude varies on an individual basis.

Wild Kitsune tend to gather into small groups, called a leash, for mutual protection. Often these groups are related in some way, be they a mother and older daughters or sisters and related offspring. Sometimes the group is lead by an evolved form of the breed, most often a Vixxen though occasionally a Myobu. Opportunistic feeders, this breed tends to hunt small prey items alone and return to a communal nest. Pounce is a technique that Pokékits of the breed are taught early on, and ferals are quite proficient at seeming to dive at their prey from above. Fortunately, this vulpine breed is unable to utilize their illusion technique and are simple to capture using fighting types that are not weak to their fire attacks.

Often the result of threshold in families with a history of fox breeds, these vulpine Pokégirls tend to only suffer from light headaches, and backaches as the ears and tail migrate and grow respectively. This is followed by jaw aches and a light, non-irritated rash that signals fur growth in thresholders who are becoming more animalistic members of the breed. Thresholders quickly acquire the breed's curiosity, which may cause problems for some. Because their abilities with fire are so minor, almost all thresholders quickly gain control of their powers, much lessening the threat to friends and family that many other thresholders cause.

* * *

**_KYUBI, the Fox Mistress Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Uncertain (Vulpine)

**Element**: Psychic/Ghost

**Frequency**: Uncertain

**Diet**: Human-style diet, rice and sweets

**Role**: Illusionists, Entertainers, Strategists.

**Libido**: High

**Strong Vs**.: Poison, Fighting, Psychic, Normal

**Weak Vs**.: Dark, Ghost

**Attacks**: Fear Aura, Illusion, Foresight, Phase, Astral Vision*, Area Illusion*, Barrier, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Teleport, Hypnotize, Telekinesis, Psychic Illusion, Possess, Wrap, Tail Slap, Backstab, Nightshade, Invis

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Hearing and Olfactory Senses (x9) Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Concentration and Intelligence, Flight, Precognition, Magic Affinity to Illusions, Enhanced Speed and Agility (x2)

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Dark Kitsune (E-Stone Ceremony + Delta-bonded)

In ancient lore, there are legends of foxes that have nine tails and terrifying abilities, casting illusions so real as to be awe-inspiring. This legend has been adapted and made into the penultimate fox-type Pokégirl, The Kyubi, known in the old China territories of Edo and to a lesser extent Opal as the Hu Ji Ling.

Kyubis were among the most infamous Pokégirls around during the Revenge War. Servants of the general Amaterasu, they were capable of using mystic brushes similar to Amaterasu's own Okami. They used their illusions to tremendous effect, to the point where researchers today are unsure if Kyubi from the Revenge War actually died. It was said that only the Generals and Legendaries, Amaterasu in particular, were immune to their illusions, and certainly that seems true. Kyubis in Amaterasu's 'Darkness Engine' unit were known to be especially vicious to their enemies, deliberately tormenting soldiers for weeks with false images of their families, teaming up with psychic types to manifest their hopes, dreams, and nightmares, giving other Pokégirls a chance to sneak in and slaughter them. Their numbers were high back then, led only by the charismatic Amaterasu. They were brutal back then, savage and vicious.

That all changed when Atmuff decided to challenge the breed, wondering how their illusions would fair against her skill.

Like so many breeds that Atmuff decided to focus her attentions on, their numbers dwindled tremendously. It was only because of Atmuff quickly losing interest that the breed wasn't exterminated. Kyubis faded into obscurity, Amaterasu's 'Darkness Engine' unit being the only remaining active group of Kyubi for years, eventually dying out after their leader's death. For years, it was thought that they were extinct, until a few started to show up again in the mid 100s.

Kyubis are master illusionists. They can create illusions so real, so detailed, and so interactive that only the strongest of minds can see through them. So real are their illusions that it seems as if they've altered reality itself. They can even use illusions on themselves or their harem sisters or tamers. Researchers have given up entirely on trying to classify them as near human or Animorph, as they have appeared as both, some individual Kyubis being both in the same day. They can appear as humanoid, their only animal features being ears and tails, or furry all over, with animalistic muzzles and features. The only real commonality is their nine tails, something every member of the breed has. They are a source of pride for them and serve as a magical focus point for many of their spells and attacks. The length of these tails can be adjusted according to the preferences of the Kyubi or be done away entirely, sealed into a tattoo, unique to each Kyubi, located at the base of the tails in the spot where tails emerge from the body. Despite sacrificing the fire type for the ghost type, the Kyubi remains a flesh and blood Pokégirl.

The first evolution from to Kyubi was discovered at the Inari Ranch in Edo when a tamer and his Dark Kitsune joined in the meditation hours at the shrine, with three evolution stones, a Mana Stone, a Dusk Stone and a Shiny Stone, as focal points for her meditation. They meditated for one hour a day for nine days, and at the end of the ninth the evolution happened. (It's noted that Kyubi that meditate at shrines to Inari tend to be better at illusions. No logical explanation has been found for this, but as it just increases the usefulness of the breed, no one is really questioning it.)

A Kyubi uses a mixture of her psychic prowess, ghost aura and illusionary abilities in battle to confuse and overwhelm her opponents. It's a rather simple process for them to make the illusion real through creating a psychic construct of an image on the enviroment then using a liberal application of magic. Another step a Kyubi can add is using her psychic abilities to send off a low-intensity emotional pulse of thought to those within range of her illusion. By doing this the Kyubi is capable of instantly engineering a range of emotions within her target(s) that can often leave the target incapable of fighting the feelings coursing through him/her.

Kyubis shine when they are in a harem as the illusion capabilities make them adept at creating situations for the Harem to train in. This "practice" works well because the Kyubi is constantly able to imagine new ways to challenge the harem, being great strategists and tacticians themselves. This trait makes them more likely to be found as the Alphas or Betas in a tamers harem, but can also attribute to the regal air they seem to have around themselves, which makes other Pokégirls, especially other vulpine Pokégirls to more readily submit to their whims and orders. The aura's effect can best be noticed when a Kyubi is around a feral fox as the fox-girl will give the Kyubi her full attention. Most Kyubis are actually bothered by the position of power they get.

In battle another step is added to the illusion making process, using their precognition and ghost abilities to inspire fear in their opponent which in turn makes the opponent more susceptible to their illusions. Using the inspiration of fear and the emotional pulse, they can enhance the fear even greater making their illusions that much more powerful. Kyubi's also use their Astral Vision ability to great effect, projecting an image of the battle will go directly into the mind of the enemy, sometimes inspiring fear and a little awe, but also partially breaking down mental defenses and rooting in their opponents mind for any fears, hopes and dreams from which they can make illusions of to inflict upon the opponent, finishing them off with a psychic move or a nine tailed Tail Slap. When they use the move Area Illusion, using all their concentration, they set up an illusion a mile in radius, in which their mind controls everything, however, they are incapable of moving and it's best if a Kyubi has a bodyguard when she uses this move.

The most frustrating part about Kyubis is their rarity. Several instances of sightings have proven to be illusions, however several sightings thought to be illusions turned out to be real. Especially in supposed Feral sightings. Scientists have almost given up completely trying to classify the rarity of the breed, as their penchant for illusions makes tracking them difficult. In the few confirmed feral sightings, there have been a few commonalities. Most Feral Kyubis tend to be overcautious, casting dozens of illusions around themselves to hide them from view. As their focus is not total due to their ferality, they usually let something slip through that allows them to be tracked by a strong enough tracker, usually their scent.

Kyubis are good-natured beings for the most part, but they have developed a somewhat negative reputation over the years in certain leagues. Historians remember clearly what Amaterasu's unit did during the war. Worse, there are single Kyubis that have made rather infamous names for themselves. Two more prominent cases involved a Limbec Pirate Kyubi who impersonated a local priestess named Rao, discreetly infiltrating her crew into the town and poisoning its prominent officials, eventually slaughtering the town. The worst of them was the Alpha of an Edo League offical named Dong Zhuo, the Kyubi's name being Da Ji. Her cruelty and sadism was legendary, as well as was her creativity in torture devices. Both were eventually put to death, but their actions have left a taint on the breed that has only recently been washed away. In some areas Kyubis are still heavily regulated.

Personalities vary from 'girl to 'girl but all Kyubis share the similar traits of loving to entertain and coming up with new thrilling ideas for illusions. Their love and appreciation of entertainment makes them coveted by the entertainment industry, granted with their overall rarity not many are in the industry and those that are have very rich tamers as they are paid from the pocket for use of these girls.

Kyubis are excellent at fulfilling roles for their Master during taming as they can create illusions to cater to many fetishes. Their tails are a very sensitive spot for them, and they use them to tease female tamers manipulating them like furry tentacles, which is reported to feel divine.

After some testing, it had been confirmed that Thresholding into a Kyubi is impossible by natural means. Kyubi offspring, when not human, always end up as Kitsunes. All recorded parthenogenesis cases have ended up as Kitsunes as well.

_ Researcher's Side Note_: It's rumored that there may be some of Amaterasu's old unit left alive, as circumstances behind their various deaths are iffy at best, with only a few confirmed kills listed. The fact that her unit was called 'Darkness Engine' has Researchers and historians wondering if there actually was a 'Darkness Engine' of sorts or if Amaterasu was just exercising a flair for the dramatic…

**Ceremony Description**

**Elemental Stones Needed**: Mana Stone, Shiny Stone, Dusk Stone

**Area & Time Conditions**: Shrine and nine hours of meditation.

The Dark Kitsune and the tamer must lay the stones around the Dark Kitsune in a triangle and said Kyubis must focus on each of them for a total of nine hours. At the end of the ninth hour the three stones will swirl around her and get absorbed in her body with a flash and the evolution will take place. All Kyubis and their tamers have asked for the exact evolution method to be classified as that would ruin the surprise, a rather playful trick isn't it?

**Astral Vision **[Psychic/Ghost] (EFT): Using her mind a Pokégirl will send out a brief glimpse of what she wants to happen in the fight to all opponents within 45 yards of her. It can cause fear and paralysis in weaker Pokégirls.

**Area Illusion **[Psychic/Magic] (EFT): A Kyubi can create an illusion of up to a mile around her to her whim, however, she is incapable of moving or attacking or she will make the illusion fail. Granted, she can control what happens in the illusion as what happens is all her doing.


End file.
